La tentation faite Holmes
by Gwenhifar
Summary: Sherlock est vivant! Watson, très affecté par sa disparition, se sent revivre. Cependant, tout à la joie d'avoir retrouvé son ami, il se met à négliger Mary et découvre de nouvelles facettes du détective... Sherlock Holmes n'a jamais été aussi tentant...
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma première fiction sur Sherlock Holmes. Je n'ai pas lu les livres d'Arthur Conan Doyle, je m'inspire donc de l'univers des films.**

**La tentation faite Holmes**

Premier chapitre : Frustrer puis combler.

Watson était dans un état de fébrilité et d'excitation qu'il avait rarement atteint depuis _sa _mort. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre un fiacre et il courrait dans les rues de Londres, porté par l'adrénaline, bousculant de nombreuses personnes sur son passage et ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser, contrairement à ses principes de gentleman, dans une espèce de frénésie du corps qui répondait à l'ardente frénésie de son esprit.

_Il _était vivant.

Après des mois de tristesse et de désespoir, à se plonger le jour dans l'écriture de la biographie de son cher ami pour faire revivre de lui ce qui pouvait encore vivre, dans une vaine tentative de faire son deuil, lorsqu'il ne voulait que nier sa mort par la réitération continuelle de ses souvenirs, à rêver sans cesse la nuit du visage de son ami avant sa chute, ce visage serein, qui avait attendu de le voir une dernière fois avant de se fermer, déterminé, ce visage qui restait imprégné sur sa rétine lorsqu'il se réveillait en hurlant son nom, les tempes en sueur, mais dont il espérait encore avoir la vision la nuit suivante. Après des mois, des _mois _d'asphyxie, à cacher en son cœur une douleur que ne partageait et ne pouvait comprendre Mary, enfin, il avait pris sa première goulée d'air avec la découverte de l'appareil respiratoire volé à ce cher Mycroft.

Le génie de son ami l'émerveillait autant qu'il l'horrifiait. Même muni de la réserve d'oxygène, la chute en elle-même aurait pu être mortelle, Moriarty, de rage, aurait pu arracher l'appareil de ses mains, ou s'accrocher à lui pour l'entraîner dans le gouffre sans fond des rapides, dans une eau à zéro degrés à peine. Oh, comme il avait eu envie de trouver ce vieux crabe de Holmes pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure, pour lui infliger une douleur qu'il méritait, lui qui ne lui avait pas fait confiance pour maîtriser Moriarty, lui qui lui avait fait croire à sa mort, qui l'avait fait enterrer, sans vrai cadavre sur lequel pleurer et se recueillir !

Jamais une semaine ne lui avait semblé si longue. Sa lune de miel à Brighton dans ces conditions avait davantage ressemblé pour lui au calvaire du Christ qu'à une lune de miel. Cette même ville de Brighton, dans laquelle il n'était jamais allé, mais qui était marquée par le souvenir du détective. Il avait passé le voyage en train dans une douce mélancolie, se remémorant le premier voyage vers Brighton, qui avait finalement été si funeste. Combien de fois, lorsqu'ils s'était promené avec Mary, n'avait-il pas frémi en croyant reconnaître parmi la foule la chevelure noire ébouriffée de cette tête de bois de détective ? Il avait dû _attendre, _attendre pendant une longue semaine, alors qu'il l'avait cru mort, attendre et apporter son affection à Mary, lorsque la seule personne à laquelle il pensait était à une centaine de kilomètres de là, au 221b Baker Street, certainement en train de fumer sa pipe au coin du feu.

Mais cette fois c'était bon, il allait enfin pouvoir administrer à Holmes la rouste qu'il méritait et calmer son cœur, emballé par une espérance inquiète. Il était tellement sûr de l'avoir perdu qu'il avait besoin d'une preuve concrète: il avait besoin de le voir, de le sentir, de le palper pour vérifier que tout cela n'était pas qu'une simple chimère fabriquée par son esprit meurtri et affaibli par la tristesse noire d'un deuil incurable.

Il déboula en trombe sur le boulevard, évitant de justesse le fiacre lancé à pleine vitesse pour courir vers Baker Street dont il apercevait le panneau. Le 221b se dessina peu à peu, de plus en plus précis à mesure qu'il s'en approchait. Enfin il atteint le perron et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches pour tirer violemment sur la sonnette, regrettant d'avoir remis ses clefs à Mme Hudson. La brave femme lui ouvrit avec une fébrilité que seul Watson pouvait concurrencer: le chignon de travers, les yeux rouges mais le sourire éclatant, elle empoigna avec force le poignet de Watson.

- Monsieur Watson, alors vous êtes au courant ! J'ai essayé de vous contacter mais vous étiez déjà parti. C'est un miracle ! Mais entrez, bon sang ne restez par sur le palier ! J'étais en train de me faire un thé voyez-vous, je dors très mal depuis qu'il n'y a plus personne dans cet appartement si vide, je me faisais un thé donc, quand j'ai entendu des bruits étranges provenant de _sa_ chambre. Je suis montée avec mon balai. J'étais folle de rage, ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'on aurait tenté de voler ses affaires, -il est presque devenu un héros vous savez ! Mais là s'en était trop ! Je suis donc montée en douce et j'ai ouvert brusquement la porte de sa chambre. Oh, M. Watson, j'ai cru m'évanouir ! On aurait dit un fantôme ! Il était mort, voyez-vous, et il était à nouveau là ! Enfin c'était d'une folie ! Mais il a allumé la lumière et c'était impossible de croire encore au fantôme, et il était là, bien vivant, en chair et en...

-Calmez-vous Mme Hudson, interrompit Watson, nous aurions dû savoir que ce vieux renard ne se serait pas laissé mourir si facilement. Je m'en vais d'ailleurs de ce pas lui faire sentir ma façon de penser à ce gredin de... »

-Oh, je suis désolée M. Watson mais vous venez tout juste de le rater.

-Quoi ? Demanda Watson décontenancé.

-Oui, vous savez, tous le monde l'a cru mort, les autorités aussi alors il doit régler sa situation administrative: il est encore considéré comme mort après tout. Il est parti à la mairie, je crois.

Watson se prit la tête dans les mains, suffoqué de frustration. Bon sang, une semaine, sept putain de jours qu'il espérait le revoir, qu'il ne pensait qu'à cela et Holmes n'avait même pas la décence de l'attendre avant de régler sa paperasse ! Et il avait fait quoi pendant toute cette semaine où il n'était pas là ? Pour un peu, il pourrait croire que c'était fait exprès !

Il salua poliment Mme Hudson, lui fit promettre de le prévenir dès que Holmes rentrerait et retourna la mort dans l'âme à Cavendish Place, encore plus déçu qu'en partant.

Watson avait été d'une humeur exécrable toute la journée... Froid avec les patients, distant avec Mary, pour ne pas risquer d'être pire, il avait attendu avec impatience la fin de ses consultations pour retourner à Baker Street. Le pas rageur, le regard déterminé, il fendait la fouille vers l'appartement du détective. Arrivé à la porte, il n'eut qu'à frapper une fois pour qu'une Mme Hudson bien embarrassée lui ouvre la porte et l'invite dans le salon.

oOo

-Pauvre docteur Watson. Tu es vraiment d'une cruauté innommable Sherly.

-Il ne s'agit pas d'être cruel mais avant tout d'être efficace. Si je veux récupérer Watson, je dois l'empêtrer dans ma toile avec toute la dextérité d'une araignée.

-Et que fais-tu de la charmante Mary ?

-Oh, elle je te la laisse mon cher frère, elle ne semble pas te laisser indifférent.

Mycroft se renfrogna au fond du fiacre.

-Je vois que ta perspicacité n'a pas maigri avec ton corps Sherly.

-Et moi que ta surcharge pondérale a augmenté avec ton salaire, répliqua Sherlock avec cynisme. Penses-tu charmer Mary avec toute cette graisse ?

-Saches mon cher frère que je n'ai pas attendu tes sarcasmes pour me prendre en main. Je viens d'engager un diététicien de renom qui va désormais composer tous mes menus ainsi qu'un entraîneur pour m'aider à reprendre une ligne plus...sportive je dirais. Veux-tu que je vous mette en contact ?

-Sans façon, j'ai mes propres méthodes. Par contre, je profiterais bien de ta splendide bibliothèque pendant quelques jours.

-Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu, Sherly. Essayes seulement de ne pas terroriser mes domestiques et de ne rien faire sauter. Tiens, ce bon Watson ressort. Il m'a l'air bien renfrogné. Quelle excuse as-tu donnée cette fois ?

Holmes sourit avec malice, tout en dardant sur Watson un regard à la fois tendre et perçant.

-Je me dois d'infirmer les certitudes sur ma mort. Or pour prouver que je suis bien qui je suis et récupérer les biens et rentes qui te sont revenus, j'ai, bien évidemment, grandement besoin de papiers qui ne se trouvent que dans ton domaine de Chichester, et comme la maison est grande, et que nous ne sommes pas plus soigné l'un que l'autre, tu te doutes bien qu'il va me falloir quelques jours...

-Pauvre Docteur Watson.

oOo

Pauvre docteur Watson. Les quatre jours qui suivirent furent pour lui une longue suite de déconvenues et frustrations. Tous les jours, ces visites à Baker Street se révélaient infructueuses et vaines. Son caractère s'en faisait grandement ressentir : de plus en plus irrité par l'absence chronique de son ami, il devait encore en plus supporter les reproches de plus en plus fréquents de Mary qui avait bien du mal à se retenir lorsque son mari, qu'elle ne voyait pas toujours dans la journée, repoussait encore son retour le soir pour rendre visite à un appartement vide, alors qu'elle l'attendait chez eux.

Mais cette fois Watson était déterminé. Mme Hudson venait de lui apprendre que Holmes était rentré et il était bien décidé à le confronter. Et pour être sûr que ce vil renard ne le fuirait pas, il avait décidé d'aller le voir maintenant, tout de suite, quitte à arrêter ses consultations deux heures à l'avance, lui qui était toujours si exact, pour le prendre par surprise.

Lorsqu'il arriva à Baker Street, il crut pendant un quart de seconde s'être trompé de maison. Une foule bruyante et caquetante de journalistes et de curieux se pressaient devant le 221b.

-Mais c'est le docteur Watson !

A ce cris, Watson vit la moitié de la foule se retourner et se ruer vers lui.

-Quelle a été votre réaction lorsque vous avez appris son incroyable renaissance ? Sherlock Holmes a-t-il encore l'intention de rester cacher et de dérober son visage à la presse ? Va-t 'il reprendre ses enquêtes ?

C'est littéralement assailli par les questions que Watson tentait tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin jusqu'au perron, complètement consterné par l'incroyable engouement que suscitait son ami. « Si ces idiots connaissaient Holmes comme je le connais, ils seraient pas si enthousiastes », pensait-il avec raillerie. Soudain la porte du 221b s'ouvrit pour laisser passer une Mme Hudson complètement métamorphosée: jupons remontés et coincés dans la ceinture, un plateau en argent dans la main gauche en guise de bouclier, fichu sur la tête, sur le nez et la bouche, elle poussa un véritable cri de guerre avant d'attraper Watson et de balancer sur la populace journalistique une fiole d'un étrange liquide violet qui explosa sur la tête d'une charmante rouquine et dégagea une intense fumée noire, âcre et malodorante. Mme Hudson referma vivement la porte, et se retourna vers un Watson absolument ahuri.

-Mais que...

- Oh docteur, c'est insensé ! Toute cette foule de journalistes ! Depuis hier ils campent devant chez nous. Ils ont appris, Holmes seul sait comment, qu'il était vivant et depuis c'est un véritable siège ! Ils ont essayé de s'introduire de force dans la maison ! Nous avons dû prendre des mesures drastiques !

Watson fixa Mme Hudson, interloqué par le changement opéré chez la brave femme. Étrangement, elle n'avait jamais semblé plus rayonnante que maintenant qu'elle défendait Holmes avec toute la hargne d'une lionne protégeant son petit.

-Holmes est dans sa chambre ?

-Oui, il compose certaines solutions chimiques qui nous permettrons de faire fuir tous ces fouineurs !

-Je vois ça...

De plus en plus éberlué, Watson grimpa à l'étage. L'excitation de revoir enfin son vieil ami se réveillait à mesure qu'il approchait de sa porte. Faisant fi des convenances, il entra sans frapper et se retrouva illico plaqué contre le mur, le bras solidement et douloureusement maintenu dans le dos.

-Veillez décliner votre identité.

-Bon sang de bonsoir, Holmes ! Cessez de faire votre idiot vous reconnaîtriez mon boitement entre mille !

-Certes, mais c'eut été bien moins drôle, avouez-le !

Holmes défie sa prise et Watson put enfin voir celui qui se dérobait depuis si longtemps. Il fut pris d'une vive émotion en voyant la même chevelure hirsute, le même regard noir intense et malicieux: il n'avait pratiquement pas changé. Peut-être son visage était-il un peu plus fatigué et son corps un peu plus mince, indices d'une convalescence lente et difficile qu'Holmes, avec sa verve et son impatience habituelle, n'avait pas dû favoriser. Il n'avait présentement absolument rien à envier à Mme Hudson niveau déguisement. Entièrement recouvert de ce qu'il appelait son « camouflage urbain », il était on ne peut plus ridicule. Dans leurs fioles, de nombreux produits chimiques bouillonnaient ou sifflaient. Watson observa avec émotion cette chambre en pagaille, véritable caverne d'Ali-Baba moderne, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été désertée par son propriétaire. Les livres et les instruments étranges s'entassaient sur le sol, la peau de tigre trônait devant la cheminée avec la robe de chambre rouge élimée traînant à proximité. Il reporta son attention sur Holmes qui le scrutait de son regard vif et profond.

-Vous avez donc réussi à fendre les flots nauséabonds du cloaque de fouineurs et de parasites qui croupit devant ma porte ? s'enquit Holmes avec sarcasme.

-Oui, vous suscitez un enthousiasme bien immérité je dois dire.

-Mérité ou non, cela m'est d'un insupportable ennui. Mais comme vous le voyez je m'occupe activement de faire déguerpir tout ce beau monde... répondit Holmes avec un sourire sadique, en faisant un vague signe de la main vers ses fioles et produits chimiques. Ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ne sont exposés à ainsi me déclarer la guerre.

-Et je vois que vous avez entraîné cette pauvre Mme Hudson dans votre délire !

-Certes, oui. Nous ne nous sommes jamais aussi bien entendu, cette chère Nanny et moi, que depuis que je suis mort. Comme quoi la mort rend les gens bien plus indulgent à l'égard des trépassés.

-Ah oui, à ce propos...

Watson arma son bras et donna un solide crochet du droit dans la pommette de Holmes qui, offusqué, y porta la main en lui jetant un regard outré.

-Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous prend enfin Watson ?

-Vous demandez, vous osez demander ce que...

Watson s'approcha de Holmes puis se saisit de son col.

-Vous osez me demander ce qu'il me prend ! S'écria-t-il en secouant le détective comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire prunier. Espèce de vieille fripouille sans cœur, est-ce que vous imaginez seulement... êtes vous seulement capable d'envisager ce que j'ai pu ressentir bon sang ! Je vous ai cru mort bougre d'inconscient ! Mort vous m'entendez ! Et vous osez ! Misérable, je vous tuerais bien moi-même si j'en étais capable !

Holmes observa Watson de son regard pénétrant alors qu'il le lâchait et se détournait légèrement de lui.

-Je vous pris de m'excuser Watson.

Watson écarquilla les yeux, ébahi de voir le fier Sherlock Holmes demander pardon.

-J'avais pensé que consolé par Mary, la douleur qu'aurait pu vous causer mon absence s'atténuerait...

-Me croyez-vous aussi insensible, Holmes ? Je suis votre ami. Vous ne pouviez décemment penser que je vous occulterais aussi aisément.

Comme à chaque fois que les deux hommes faisaient montre d'un peu de sentiment et d'affection l'un pour l'autre, un silence gêné s'instaura. Holmes s'assit dans son fauteuil et pour retrouver une certaine contenance, commença à bourrer sa pipe. Watson resta debout, puis s'installa dans son fauteuil, celui juste à côté de celui de Holmes, celui qu'il occupait lors de leurs longues conversations au coin du feu, qui les entraînaient souvent jusque tard le soir, lorsqu'il habitait encore avec lui à Baker Street.

-Comment vous en êtes vous sorti, Holmes ? Finit par demander Watson. Une telle chute a de grande chance d'être mortelle, surtout lorsqu'elle s'effectue dans une eau largement en dessous des 10 degrés. Réserve d'oxygène ou non.

Holmes inspira une longue bouffée, recrachant lentement la fumée, et son regard se fit lointain. Watson se sentit soudain angoissé par ce qu'il allait entendre. Rappeler à quel point l'action inconsidérée de Holmes aurait pu lui être fatale ravivait en lui une douleur d'autant plus vive qu'elle n'était pas si ancienne.

La voix de Holmes, basse et rauque, s'éleva dans le calme de la chambre, seulement troublé par les crépitements des flammes dans l'âtre et la rumeur vague des journalistes qu'un nouvel assaut de fioles puantes avait fini par disperser.

-J'avais plus ou moins prévu mon coup, vous vous en doutez. Ce balcon débouchait précisément sur une portion de la cascade qui se jetait dans un petit bassin naturel avant de se précipiter à nouveau dans des rapides. Ce bassin devait avoir juste ce qu'il fallait de profondeur pour m'éviter une rencontre déplaisante avec le fond. Moriarty n'aurait jamais pu concevoir qu'un être humain soit près à ce genre d'extrémité pour l'arrêter, aussi la stupeur et la panique à la certitude de mourir lui ont ôté toute rationalité. Me débarrasser de lui fut des plus simple et négocier ma chute pour entrer dans l'eau avec un minimum de dommages et en position adéquate pour la nage fut donc des plus facile. Seulement, j'avais préjugé de mes forces après les événements récents. Le choc avec l'eau froide coupa violemment ma respiration et me causa un évanouissement d'à peine quelques secondes qui furent cependant suffisantes : au lieu de lutter contre le courant et de me hisser sur la rive, je fus entraîné dans les rapides. J'avais également prévu cette malencontreuse éventualité, c'est pourquoi je m'étais permis d'emprunter la réserve d'oxygène de Mycroft, autant pour prévenir l'absorption d'eau que l'hyperventilation. Je savais cependant que le plus dur était à venir. Avec la fatigue accumulée, j'avais à peu près estimé à 10 minutes le temps qu'il m'était donné après immersion avant de perdre ma motricité et de risquer la noyade. Je fis donc tout pour accélérer ma descente dans les rapides afin d'atteindre les courants plus calmes quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas. Il se trouve que par malchance, j'ai heurté avec violence la roche à l'emplacement même de la blessure infligée par Moriarty, qui s'est bien évidemment rouverte. J'ai finalement réussi à me hisser sur la berge, mais la quantité de sang perdue était trop importante et au bout de quelques pas, j'ai perdu connaissance...

-Mon Dieu...Vous rendez-vous compte, Holmes, du nombre d'éléments inconnus dans votre plan ? Vous aviez à peine une chance sur cent de vous en tirer dans votre état !

-La dernière étape de ma stratégie, reprit le détective, reposait toute entière sur l'habitude coquette de la femme d'un comte en villégiature de prendre tous les soirs un bain, pour lequel elle faisait puiser de l'eau à cette rivière, connue localement pour avoir été habitée temporairement par la Lorelei, qui aurait quitté un jour son bien-aimé Rhin pour brosser ses longs cheveux d'or aux pieds de ces rapides, conférant à cette eau la réputation de rendre éternellement jeune. Je fus donc découvert par la femme de chambre qui me fit transporter chez sa maîtresse, qui, toute vaine qu'elle fût, ordonna qu'on me portât secours. Comme vous le voyez, Watson, j'étais sauf. Mais pas encore sauvé cela-dit. Je contractai une pneumonie. Seulement mon charme sauvage avait déjà agi sur cette pauvre comtesse cloîtrée depuis ses dix-huit ans avec un mari infiniment plus vieux qu'elle. La perspective de pouvoir se comparer aux grandes héroïnes romanesques, veillant leur amour agonisant avec le plus grand courage, dut achever de la décider car elle fit venir les meilleurs médecins qu'elle connaissait et au bout d'un mois j'étais définitivement guéri. Il me fallut cependant encore trois autres mois de convalescence pour me rétablir de ma blessure à l'épaule et du mois de quasi coma qui m'avait laissé bien affaibli, puis je reviens en toute hâte à Londres. Il m'a fallu près d'un an pour coincer Moran et détruire complètement le réseau de Moriarty, puis je décidai de revenir dans le monde des vivants en vous envoyant la réserve d'oxygène finalement restituée après d'âpres négociations par cette charmante comtesse pour vous prévenir de mon retour. »

Un long silence méditatif et pesant s'installa. Malgré l'humour dont Holmes avait teinté son discours, Watson avait bien du mal à oublier la tension qui parcourait son corps et l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur.

-Et vous n'auriez pas pu prévenir Holmes ? Finit par dire Watson avec un accent douloureux. N'auriez-vous pas pu ne serait-ce que me tenir informé ? Nous vous avons tous cru mort nous...

-J'ai crains pendant un temps que Moran ne s'en prenne à vous pendant que je récupérais. Mais Mycroft vous avez fait surveiller et remettre en route la machine de Moriarty, sérieusement ébranlée par notre coup, lui prenait tout son temps. Moi mort, vous consistiez moins un danger, et je pouvais ainsi me consacrer à plein temps à provoquer la chute de l'ennemi tant qu'il était encore faible et que ma menace restait inconnue.

Watson fit un geste pour répliquer que le détective contra immédiatement.

-Je sais pertinemment ce que vous allez répéter et la réponse est non. Bien que je regrette profondément de vous avoir fait souffrir, mais si je vous avais fait signe, vous n'auriez pu dissimuler votre joie, prévenant ainsi Moran sans le vouloir et me mettant en danger moi, mais vous également et Mary. De plus, s'il était arrivé que je ne revienne pas de cette dernière mission... vous n'auriez pas eu à m'enterrer une deuxième fois.

Watson, frissonna à l'entente de ces mots. L'idée de perdre encore Holmes lui était presque insupportable. Le médecin, et il ne l'avouerait jamais à Sherlock, était ému par le récit de son ami. Il comprenait ses raisons, bien que ne les approuvant pas, et était profondément touché des efforts du détective pour le préserver, lui et Mary, au détriment même de sa propre personne. Il était souvent amené à douter de l'affection du détective, et de telles preuves l'attendrissaient autant qu'elles l'attristaient. Holmes avait été complètement seul pendant ces longs mois, sans personne pour le soutenir, sans personne pour se soucier de lui et lui rappeler de se ménager, sans personne pour couvrir ses arrières en cas de danger. C'est lorsqu'il constatait ainsi la solitude de son ami que Watson se sentait quelque peu coupable de l'abandonner pour Mary. Car il savait que s'il ne s'était pas marié, Holmes ne l'aurait certainement pas ainsi écarté.

Le regard qu'échangèrent Holmes et Watson après ces mots fut d'une intensité rarement atteinte : tout ce qu'il y avait eu de douleur muette et de souffrance contenue pendant ces longs mois, ces quasiment deux ans en réalité, fut exprimé par ce regard d'une expressivité poignante, qui était à la fois une confidence et un pardon.

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!**

**A très bientôt pour la suite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre! Ouf! J'ai cru que je trouverai jamais le temps de le poster!**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews!**

2ème chapitre : Nouvelle enquête.

Les jours et semaines qui suivirent furent d'une banalité reposante pour Watson, qui voyait avec plaisir le retour à une vie calme et normale où Holmes se battait, fuyait les journalistes, puis torturait Gladstone, faisait exploser sa chambre et se disputait joyeusement avec Mme Hudson, effrayait le chroniqueur du Prophet, envoyait un rat crevé paré d'un ruban à Mary, pour finalement s'excuser en donnant deux billets d'opéra à Watson, puis se battait encore, achevait de traumatiser ce même chroniqueur du Prophet, s'essayait au lancé de couteau en aveugle, pour en conclure qu'il fallait peut-être déjà savoir lancer un couteau avant de tenter de le faire sans la vue, tout cela pour finalement s'enfermer d'ennuis dans sa chambre, dans le noir, sans rien faire.

C'est un Sherlock reposant de tout son long sur sa peau de léopard récemment acquise que Watson découvrit après ses consultations le soir du 30 juin. Uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise entrouverte d'un blanc étonnant lorsqu'on connaissaient le laisser-aller de Holmes entre deux enquêtes, le détective semblait dormir profondément. Watson observa son torse pâle se soulever lentement, en un rythme régulier, ravi de voir que son ami semblait avoir totalement abandonné la compagnie de sa chère solution à 7% pour la pratique beaucoup plus saine de la méditation. Watson s'assit dans son fauteuil habituel et prit au sommet de la pile le journal du jour.

-Watson...

-Hum...

-Pourriez-vous prendre l'une des pièces qui se trouvent à côté des journaux et la lancer en l'air, je vous prie.

Intrigué par la voix sourde, basse et mesurée de Holmes, Watson s'exécuta. D'un geste vif, sûr et maîtrisé, Holmes tira. Lorsque la pièce retomba, elle était percée parfaitement en son centre. Watson la récupéra, ébahi : Holmes n'avait jamais ouvert les yeux.

-Je me suis dit que savoir viser en aveugle était beaucoup plus pertinent avec un revolver qu'avec un poignard, les lames sont devenues quelque peu obsolètes de nos jours, énonça Holmes en ouvrant doucement les yeux, comme au sortir d'une longue et profonde transe.

-Venant de vous, plus rien ne m'étonne. Vous devriez vous nourrir, Mme Hudson m'a dit que vous _méditiez _ainsi depuis plus de douze heures.

Holmes se leva et attira à lui le plateau apporté par madame Hudson.

-Holmes, ne pourriez-vous, pour une fois, faire comme tous le monde et manger sur une table ?

Holmes s'arrêta en plein beurrage de tartine et observa Watson avec stupeur et indignation.

-Mais enfin, Watson, je suis Sherlock Holmes, je ne puis donc me comporter _comme tout le monde, _comme vous dites. Et il est absolument hors de question que j'obéisse à ces normes contraignantes et stupidement arbitraires qui attendent d'un homme qu'il mange sur une... _table_.

-C'est une simple question de bon sens pourtant Holmes : vous allez finir par tacher votre toute nouvelle peau de fauve à toujours manger dessus !

-Et pourquoi donc croyez-vous que j'ai remplacé ma peau de tigre par une peau de panthère, Watson, si ce n'est justement pour pouvoir la tacher en toute impunité ? répliqua Holmes, goguenard.

-Vous êtes impossible, souffla Watson découragé par la logique complètement folle de son ami.

Mme Hudson frappa à la porte et entra vivement.

-M. Holmes, il y a une femme qui demande à vous voir.

-Son signalement ?

-Elle dit s'appeler Lady Wylam.

-Faites la monter Mme Hudson, maintenant qu'elle s'est gentiment invitée...grogna Holmes en saisissant sa pipe.

Mme Hudson inclina la tête et repartit. Holmes daigna se lever avec une moue boudeuse alors que Watson refermait correctement la chemise de son ami et lui faisait revêtir un gilet.

-Quel besoin avons-nous de toutes ces manières Watson ?

-C'est une aristocrate qui va rentrer, Holmes, il est hors de question que vous apparaissiez devant elle habillé comme un rustre.

Le détective haussa les épaules et se mit à bourrer sa pipe. Il était en train de l 'allumer lorsque Lady Wylam entra dans le salon toujours aussi encombré de Holmes. C'était sans aucun doute une superbe femme. Grande, la taille délicatement soulignée par une robe et un corset d'un beau rouge grenat. Son opulente chevelure, d'un noir si intense qu'elle en était presque bleue, retombait avec élégance sur son épaule gauche, maintenue par un peigne d'argent finement ciselé. Son regard, par contre, était d'une froideur d'acier et en avait d'ailleurs la couleur: il s'entrechoqua avec les prunelles quasiment noires de Holmes qui fumait tranquillement sa pipe tout en analysant l'étrangère de son regard vif.

-Vous êtes M. Holmes ? Demanda t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

-C'est exact.

-J'aurais besoin de vos services. Je vous payerai en conséquence bien sûr.

-En quoi pourrais-je vous être utile ?

La Lady s'installa d'autorité dans le fauteuil libéré par Watson et sorti une enveloppe de son manchon de petit-gris.

-Ma belle-fille a disparu. Je vous demande de la retrouver.

Holmes se saisit de l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Watson, qui se penchait vers lui, lut par dessus son épaule : Maryweather, 1m34, 8ans, de très longs cheveux blonds, des yeux verts claires. Il était joint une photographie de la petite fille. Son visage était d'une mélancolie et d'une maturité étrange pour une enfant de cette âge, qui aurait dû croquer la vie avec l'insouciance bienheureuse de l'enfance. Son regard vif était alourdi par de lourdes paupières, pourvues de longs cils qui la faisait ressembler à ces figures vides de porcelaines, en ayant la beauté et la fixité dérangeante: ses yeux, des yeux verts à la prunelle de verre, semblaient vous dévorer avec un mélange insolite d'ennui maussade et de défi bravache.

Holmes reporta son regard sur Lady Wylam.

-J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser pour pouvoir cibler les recherches, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Faites.

-Depuis combien de temps a-t-elle fugué ?

-Nous avons constaté sa disparition hier au soir, vers 20 heures, lorsqu'elle ne s'est pas présentée au dîner.

-Mademoiselle Maryweather avait-elle des raisons de fuguer ? Quels étaient ses rapports, notamment avec vous mais aussi avec le reste de votre famille ? Les enfants adoptés ont des fois du mal à accepter la famille qui les accueille.

-Maryweather n'a en effet pas beaucoup de liens avec nous: c'est une petite fille renfermée et craintive. Cependant nous faisions tous des efforts pour qu'elle se sente le mieux possible et elle n'avait pas l'air malheureuse. Je pense quant à moi qu'elle a tout simplement succombé à l'appel de la rue. »

-Comment cela ? Demanda Watson. »

-Avant d'être adoptée par mon défunt époux il y a deux ans, Maryweather vivait dans la rue. Mon mari l'avait surprise à voler dans ses poches, mais il a été pris de compassion et a décidé de l'adopter. Sûrement une manière de se racheter en quelque sorte; il s'en est toujours voulu d'avoir renié son fils, je pense qu'il a voulu compenser en donnant une famille à une enfant qui n'en avait plus. »

-Hum... Dans quelle rue votre mari l'avait-il rencontrée ?

-C'était du côté du palais de Westminster.

-Bien, je crois que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'accepte votre enquête.

Lady Wylam déposa sur la table basse une bourse semble-t-il bien lourde.

-Voici la moitié de la somme que je compte vous donner si vous retrouvez ma belle-fille. Votre... discrétion est prise en compte.

-J'ai pour principe de ne jamais divulguer d'informations sur mes clients, répliqua Holmes. Je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

-Je vous remercie. Retrouvez-là vite.

-Je m'en fais un point d'honneur madame.

Holmes reconduisit, avec une galanterie qui stupéfia Watson, Lady Wylam jusqu'à son fiacre.

-Vous m'intriguez Holmes, dit Watson dès que son ami fut remonté. Qu'est ce donc que cette politesse hypocrite que vous venez de manifester, alors même que d'ordinaire vous refuser d'y souscrire ?

-C'est une femme dont il vaut mieux pour l'instant nous faire apprécier, Watson. Quelque chose me gène chez elle. Il est évident que la disparition de sa belle-fille ne la touche pas beaucoup, or vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les individus qui ont quelque chose à cacher préfèrent faire appel à moi plutôt qu'au Yard. On juge ma... discrétion achetable, alors que se retrouver devant les représentants de l'État indispose. Par ailleurs, une enfant qui a connu la misère et le danger de la rue n'y retourne jamais par plaisir. Cette demoiselle doit avoir eu de bonnes raisons de s'enfuir, et il se trouve que Lady Wylam a une autre fille, issue de son propre sang.

-Vous pensez qu'elle est maltraitée.

-Cela me paraît des plus probable. Mais il me faut d'abord enquêter plus avant. Je ne vous retient pas Watson, j'avais promis de ne plus jamais vous demander de me seconder après l'affaire Moriarty et je tiens toujours mes promesses.

-Où allez-vous ?

-Chercher Maryweather et tâcher d'en savoir davantage sur notre employeur...

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, étant donné que ce chapitre est bien plus court que le précédent je vais tâcher de mettre le suivant rapidement...**

**Review? Si vous reviewez, je serai assurément plus motivée et si je suis motivée... je crois que vous avez compris ;) **

**Du chantage? moi? Jamais de la vie, enfin! **

**Merci d'avoir lu ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou! Merci à ceux qui ont mis des reviews!**

3ème chapitre : Semer la discorde.

Ces derniers temps, le médecin John Watson était de moins en moins présent au dire de ses patients. Il fermait son cabinet un peu plus de deux heures à l'avance, en disant à Mary que cela correspondait à ses heures de consultations à domicile, alors qu'aucun de ses patients n'avait jamais vu le bout de sa moustache entre ces fameuses deux heures qui séparaient seize heures de dix-huit heures.

John Watson, pour l'excuser, avait d'ailleurs fort à faire pendant cette plage horaire où il mentait allègrement à Mary sans même ressentir une pointe de culpabilité. Il n'osait l'avouer directement à Holmes, mais les quelques mois qu'il avait passé sans lui et sans les enquêtes qu'ils menaient lui avaient fait réaliser que le frisson macabre, comme l'appelait Holmes, les montées d'adrénaline et les longues nuits au coin du feu à écouter le détective former des théories toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres lui manquaient énormément.

Il adorait littéralement suivre Holmes dans ses enquêtes, et il avait été idiot, ou orgueilleux, de penser qu'il arriverait à les oublier dans la routine quotidienne de son ménage. Et puis, il avait la sensation d'avoir failli en laissant le détective s'occuper seul de Moran il ressentait le besoin de prouver à Holmes qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui, marié ou pas, et qu'il regrettait ses durs propos, prononcés à une époque où il prenait, il devait l'avouer, la présence de ce qu'il considérait comme l'immortel et invincible logicien pour acquise, sans se rendre compte de son rôle primordial dans sa vie. Aussi se pressait-il vers Baker Street avec l'enthousiasme débordant du jeune marié ennuyé retrouvant sa première maîtresse.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, Holmes brillait par son absence. Personne également dans la chambre. Un léger clapotis venant de la salle de bain lui apprit que, ô miracle ! le détective prenait un bain, effort considérable et à souligner lorsqu'on savait que l'homme n'accomplissait que les ablutions les plus strictement nécessaires à son hygiène. Watson allait s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pour y attendre Holmes lorsqu'il avisa une large carte sur la table de son ancien cabinet qui semblait retracer, par un réseau complexe de lignes rouges, le parcours fait par Maryweather. La petite ne voulait de toute évidence pas être retrouvée: elle était très mobile et les annotations de Holmes semblaient indiquer qu'elle ne restait jamais plus de six heures au même endroit. Fille de la rue, elle avait en outre un vaste réseau de connaissances qu'il était très dur de faire parler, la solidarité au sein du groupe étant une valeur absolue. Seul Holmes réussissait à en obtenir quelque chose, grâce à sa perspicacité et à sa notoriété, acquise auprès des pauvres et sans-abris lors des beuveries après les matchs de boxe, et à quelques petits dons de nature pécuniaire, il fallait bien l'avouer : Holmes n'avait jamais eu le moindre scrupule à utiliser la vénalité des gens. La porte du salon s'ouvrit soudain et Watson se retourna pour saluer Holmes mais les mots restèrent accrochés au fond de sa gorge et ne purent dépasser la barrière de ses lèvres.

Holmes, encore ruisselant de son bain et seulement vêtu d'une toute petite serviette nouée autour de la taille, entrait dans le salon tout en ébouriffant ses cheveux avec une autre serviette dans le but de les sécher. Il n'avait de ce fait pas vu Watson qui demeurait pétrifié à côté de la table.

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, le regard de Watson parcourut le corps du détective. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il constata les stigmates de sa convalescence. Bien qu'à nouveau musclé, le torse de Holmes était plus mince que dans son souvenir, ses côtes semblaient plus apparentes, et la cicatrice de la blessure infligée par Moriarty ressortait, encore rose, sur la peau pâle de son épaule. Ainsi amaigri, le détective paraissait presque fragile et Watson se souvint alors, avec une pointe de culpabilité, que Holmes n'avait certainement pas encore totalement achevé sa convalescence, qu'il avait dû écourter pour poursuivre Moran. Ce qui n'empêchait d'ailleurs pas cette vieille chèvre entêtée de gambader comme un cabri...

-Tiens Watson, je ne vous ai jamais autant vu que depuis que vous vivez avec Mary... Elle ne vous maltraite pas au moins ?

-Je vous remercie de votre prévenance, Holmes, souffla Watson avec exaspération. Mary est un véritable ange que je me bénis chaque jour d'avoir épousé : elle contrebalance les 666 démons que vous représentez à vous seul. Voudriez-vous vous habiller Holmes ?

-Et moi qui pensais que vous étiez en train de me reluquer outrageusement et que me voir encore quelque temps dans cette tenue vous ravirait...

-Cessez donc de me donner vos défauts, je n'ai jamais eu de penchants au voyeurisme.

-Me traiteriez-vous d'exhibitionniste Watson ?Je vous ferais remarquer par ailleurs que je suis ici chez moi, et que lorsque vous entrez, vous êtes censé vous annoncer. Or vous ne l'avez pas fait, manquant ainsi à tout vos principes de gentleman, mais pire je ne vous ai pas entendu vous manifester lorsque je suis à mon tour entré dans la pièce...

-Je vous arrête tout de suite Holmes ! J'ai juste été stupéfié par votre manque de savoir vivre !

-C'est ce qu'on dit, c'est ce qu'on dit...

-Bon, cela suffit avec vos sous-entendus graveleux. Parlez moi plutôt de votre enquête. Vous avancez ?

-Fort bien mon ami, fort bien, répondit Holmes alors qu'il allait se changer derrière le paravent de l'ancien cabinet de Watson. Figurez-vous que, comme je m'en doutais, notre employeur n'est pas dès plus immaculée. J'ai interrogé l'un des domestiques de sa maison qui m'a confié que cette pauvre enfant était chez les Wylam comme Aschenputtel chez son affreuse belle-mère et ses deux abominables belle-sœurs, à ceci près que Maryweather n' a pas toutes les taches ménagères à faire. Je soupçonne l'existence du testament scellé de feu Lord Wylam d'être la cause d'une telle inimitié. Il nous faut donc être prudents avant de rendre cette enfant à sa belle-mère. C'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'espionner cette femme pour en savoir plus sur elle.

-Et donc ? Demanda Watson suite au silence de Holmes, vos conclusions ?

-C'est que je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec des histoires qui ne vous concernent plus, répliqua Holmes, qui s'installa au pied du fauteuil de Watson, pipe en main, un sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

Le médecin se dit avec fatalisme qu'il récoltait ce qu'il avait lui-même semé, mais son regret se transforma bien vite en irritation lorsqu'il avisa le sourire moqueur du logicien.

-Très bien Holmes, ne dites rien, s'énerva-t-il en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil. Et je vous ferais remarquer, vieux fouineur manipulateur, que ce n'est pas parce que je ne participe plus à vos enquêtes que je ne peux pas vous écouter me les raconter.

-Mais c'est que j'ai grand peur que vous m'accusiez ensuite de vous inciter à me suivre en vous faisant le récit de mes palpitantes aventures.

-J'insiste Holmes. Ayez un peu d'égard et de décence et ne vous faites pas prier plus longtemps, râla Watson.

-Puisque vous insistez... C'est une femme très narcissique, dont la plus grande faiblesse, outre celle de l'argent qui l'a poussé à épouser Lord Wylam de vingt ans son aîné, est son goût immodéré pour les hommes. N'importe qui ne lui convient pas cependant; il faut avant tout que l'homme en question soit réputé insensible et imprenable. Plus l'homme représente un défi et plus il lui paraît intéressant. Voilà une nouvelle raison de rester poli avec elle sans avoir l'air intéressé; si le besoin se faisait un jour sentir d'en savoir plus sur elle, il me serait facile, avec ma réputation de misogyne, de me faire une place en sa société.

-Attendez, attendez, Holmes. Vous voulez dire que vous êtes près à courtiser cette femme pour...

-Ce ne serait pas la première fois que j'userais de ce stratagème, Watson. Les confidences sur l'oreiller sont encore les témoignages les plus sûrs et efficaces, répliqua Holmes avec pragmatisme.

Watson regarda son ami avec un air atterré.

-Au fond, ça ne m'étonne même pas, maugréa Watson. Et pour Maryweather ? Vous avez une idée de l'endroit où elle est ?

-Comme vous pouvez le voir sur cette carte Watson, je suis en train de reconstituer son parcours. Je commence à avoir une idée de la logique de ses déplacements. C'est une enfant très intelligente, qui procède de façon très méthodique, sauf au quatrième déplacement qui est, lui, complètement aléatoire. J'ai réussi à la rattraper et à savoir le lieu où elle a été aujourd'hui, le mouvement qu'elle effectuera ce soir, pendant l'heure d'influence de dix-huit heures pour passer inaperçue dans la foule, me permettra de savoir si l'exception du quatrième est volontaire ou non, celui qu'elle fera six heures plus tard me confirmera si réellement elle suit ce schéma et dans ce cas, je pourrais prédire le déplacement suivant et l'intercepter.

-Mais pourquoi attendre autant alors que vous savez où elle est présentement ?

-Déjà parce que je peux me le permettre elle est de toute évidence connue et appréciée et semble bénéficier de protecteurs influents. Ensuite parce que je veux voir si elle est aussi intelligente que je le suppose et enfin parce que j'aurai malheureusement certainement besoin de vous Watson lorsque je la ramènerai.

-Pourquoi ? Vous la croyez blessée ?

-Je la crois déterminée et il me faudra de l'aide pour la piéger. Sans cela elle risque de nous filer entre les doigts. Je la crois en outre au courant des recherches que je mène à son sujet. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre demain à dix-sept heures Watson ? Enfin, sauf si vous considérez que je vous implique trop dans mon enquête...

-Et bien, c'est plutôt une demande d'aide, faite par un ami auprès d'un ami, alors je pense que cela ira.

-Je pense que si vous la prévenez, Mary ne devrait pas s'y opposer, surtout si vous lui expliquez que c'est pour sauver une enfant: cela devrait exciter sa fibre maternelle...Tiens à ce propos...

-Non.

-Mais je n'ai encore...

-Je sais bien ce que vous allez dire monsieur le persifleur, et je ne vous dirai rien !

-Allons Watson, il n'y a pas de honte à...

-Taisez-vous Holmes, je sens que vous allez encore sortir une bêtise plus grande que vous. Je serai là demain à dix-sept heures.

**Merci d'avoir lu! **

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews!**

4ème chapitre: Une enfant à sauver.

Lorsque Holmes entendit Watson monter les marches de l'escalier à dix-sept heures précise, il sut d'avance que cela s'était mal passé avec Mary : le pas de Watson était rapide, nerveux, sa canne martelait le sol et ses talons claquaient fortement contre le parquet. Sachant cela, la stratégie à mettre en place était on ne plus simple : Watson étant énervé, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à voir retourner contre lui sa colère en le taquinant. Non, il fallait prendre un air sérieux et même quelque peu inquiet, voire honteux de se savoir la cause de leur dispute. Glisser par ci par là deux ou trois petits pics contre Mary afin d'exciter encore la rancœur de Watson à son égard devrait alors bien mieux passer, peut-être même sans que ce cher médecin ne s'en rende compte.

Un sourire sournois naquit sur les lèvres du détective qui entreprit de bourrer sa pipe avec l'air du chat satisfait à l'idée de recevoir bientôt une énorme tasse de crème.

Watson entra dans le salon les sourcils froncés et la grimace aux lèvres. Il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil et poussa un long soupir rageur.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air bien en forme mon ami.

Watson redressa la tête et dévisagea Holmes d'un air suspicieux, qui obligea le détective à contenir un sourire amusé, avant d'estimer que l'inquiétude sur le visage de son ami était sincère, et de s'adoucir.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Rien de bien grave.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ma requête qui a pu être cause de votre dispute.

Watson grimaça. Parfois il regrettait le fait d'avoir un ami si perspicace.

-Nous nous sommes en effet quelque peu heurtés à ce propos.

-Votre charmante épouse perdrait-elle de sa tolérance ?

-Elle a un comportement de plus en plus étrange. On dirait qu'elle a peur de quelque chose. Je lui ai pourtant affirmé que je ne craignais rien, mais elle n'a pas voulu en démordre. A l'en croire, je vous vois trop souvent.

Watson ne put répéter à son ami les propos qu'avait tenus, dans un accès de rage, sa femme, qui avait accusé avec violence le détective de le manipuler, de jouer avec sa culpabilité et sa douleur de l'avoir perdu pour le ramener à lui.

Il devait reconnaître que c'était bien le genre du détective. Mais il n'était absolument pas question de cela selon lui. C'était lui-même qui avait décidé de voir plus souvent le logicien, parce qu'il se sentait un peu coupable, il l'avouait, mais surtout parce qu'il en avait besoin. Il avait si longtemps vécu dans l'effervescence anarchique et l'adrénaline effrénée de l'armée d'abord, des enquêtes ensuite, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas s'ennuyer dans la routine familière de son ménage, rythmé et prévisible comme un métronome. Il avait besoin de se nourrir des excentricités et du caractère fantasque de son ancien colocataire pour donner à sa vie l'originalité et l'imprévisibilité qui lui manquaient et qui lui permettaient ainsi de retourner chez lui avec sérénité.

Cependant Mary s'était chargé avec exactitude de lui rappeler qu'il lui avait promis, lors de leurs fiançailles, de ne plus aider Holmes dans ses enquêtes que très occasionnellement, et à la première qui se présentait, voilà qu'il était déjà impliqué. Il s'en voulait d'ailleurs à ce propos, et reconnaissait qu'au fond Mary avait des raisons de réagir aussi mal, il la négligeait clairement. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Quelque chose le poussait vers le détective, et il avait bien du mal, lorsqu'il le savait sur une enquête, à ne pas se tenir informé. Il avait espéré que Mary comprendrait. Après tout, elle avait semblé très enthousiasmée à l'idée de lire ses notes sur leurs aventures, et pourtant elle s'était arrêtée au bout du deuxième cahier, l'air soucieuse. Il ne pouvait donc lui reprocher ses rendez-vous de plus en plus nombreux avec Mycroft Holmes, bien qu'il les jugeait plus dangereux pour leur couple (Mycroft étant célibataire), que ceux qu'il faisait avec son ami.

Watson reporta son regard sur Holmes qui recrachait lentement une fumée bleutée, semblant en savourer le goût et la caresse dans sa gorge et son palais avant de la laisser s'échapper sur sa langue et entre ses lèvres. Watson avait toujours trouvé à son ami une élégance et un charisme singulier lorsqu'il s'adonnait ainsi au plaisir du tabac. Ses gestes étaient alors empreint d'un flegme tout britannique relevé cependant par une note de sensualité hédoniste proche du contentement félin. Se sentant observé, Holmes darda son regard noir dans celui de Watson.

-Nous y allons ? Demanda-t-il.

Watson se contenta de se lever en guise de réponse et, après avoir averti Mme Hudson, ils partirent dans les rues de Londres.

Holmes n'avait pas menti dans le but d'amener Watson à le suivre : la petite Maryweather était aussi insaisissable qu'une fille de l'air. Voilà près de deux heures qu'ils tournaient dans le quartier sans qu'ils n'aient entraperçu ne serait ce que le bout de son nez. Il faut dire que la tache était encore compliquée par le fait que l'enfant s'était certainement, de l'avis de Holmes, grimée en garçon pour passer inaperçue et limiter les rencontres dérangeantes. Il fallait donc être doublement attentif pour ne pas mettre la main sur un gamin qui aurait tôt fait, une fois relâché, de faire circuler l'information comme quoi deux hommes cherchaient un enfant, ce qui, prudente comme elle était, aurait immanquablement entraîné la fuite de Maryweather.

-Holmes, ça fait je ne sais combien de temps qu'on tourne en rond... Ne pensez-vous pas vous être trompé dans vos prévisions ?

-Absolument pas. Je vous remercie d'ailleurs de votre confiance à mon égard, répliqua le détective avec une pointe d'irritation.

-Vous êtes de plus en plus susceptible avec l'âge mon ami, souffla Watson, qui sursauta violemment, Holmes venant de lui empoigner vivement le bras. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous...

-Chut ! Regardez ! S'écria Holmes. C'est elle !

Watson regarda dans la direction indiquée par Holmes et vit ce qui semblait être un enfant d'une dizaine d'année, le visage et les cheveux cachés par une large casquette, fuir à toute vitesse devant un homme des plus vindicatif et virulent.

-Vous êtes bien sûr que...

Watson n'eut même pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Holmes l'entraînait déjà à leur poursuite. Ils louvoyèrent dans la foule, bousculant de nombreuses personnes au passage, tentant de ne pas perdre de vue Maryweather et son poursuivant. Au détour d'un carrefour, Holmes jura.

-On les a perdu, grogna Watson, essoufflé.

Holmes observa attentivement la foule et finit par repérer un homme qui remettait correctement son chapeau en invectivant derrière lui.

-Par là, souffla le détective, qui reprit sa course, suivi de Watson.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir leurs cibles tourner à droite, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent eux-même sur le boulevard, il n'y avait plus trace de Maryweather.

-Cherchons dans les petites rues parallèles, son poursuivant était entrain de la rattraper, s'il a réussi, il a dû la traîner dans une ruelle à l'abri des regards. Dépêchons-nous Watson.

Le docteur n'eut pas besoin qu'on le lui dise deux fois. L'inquiétude dans la voix de son ami lui faisait imaginer le pire. Ils s'avancèrent d'un pas vif et silencieux, guettant le moindre bruit, alors que la nuit tombait doucement. Holmes entendit soudain un petit cris vite étouffé suivi d'un ricanement qui lui glaça le sang. Il se précipita dans la ruelle. Il ne lui fallu qu'un quart de seconde pour repérer la forme menue de Maryweather, casquette à terre, ses longs cheveux blonds glissant sur sa poitrine dénudée dont la chemise arrachée pendait sur ses épaules, recroquevillée contre le mur et tentant de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de l'homme qui la ballonnait avec force et tentait de lui enlever son pantalon. Il ne fallu qu'un autre quart de seconde à Holmes pour réagir et donner un puissant crochet du droit à l'agresseur, qui tomba violemment au sol.

-P'tain, mais qu'ce que tu veux enfoiré ?, cracha le violeur avec colère. T'vois pas qu'suis occupé ? Si t'la veux, t'qu'à attendre ton tour !

Watson, profondément heurté par ce qui avait failli se passer et par l'ignominie de l'homme, eut à peine le temps de se ressaisir que Holmes infligeait déjà un autre coup de poing au criminel dont le corps partit vers l'arrière laissant une superbe ouverture dont le détective profita pour lui broyer les cordes vocales avant de lui administrer un violent coup de genou dans l'entrejambe. L'homme s'écroula au sol en poussant un gargouillis douloureux. Watson estima, avec un certain plaisir, qu'avec un tel coup, le vaurien ne pourrait plus jamais tenter de violer qui que se soit.

Holmes poussa le corps évanouis du scélérat avec un suprême mépris et se tourna vers la petite, qui le regardait avec terreur, les pupilles dilatées. Il s'avança avec douceur et s'accroupit à un mètre d'elle, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage. Il retira lentement son manteau et le tendit à la petite. Elle l'observa longuement, le scrutant de son regard que Holmes soutint sans faillir. D'un geste brusque, elle finit par prendre le manteau et s'enveloppa étroitement dedans, sans quitter le détective des yeux.

-Je m'appelle Sherlock Holmes, finit-il par dire, d'un voix basse et grave. Et voici mon ami le docteur John Watson, ajouta-t-il en le désignant d'un mouvement de tête.

Maryweather jeta un bref regard à Watson avant de reporter son attention sur Holmes.

-Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Je te le promets. Acceptes-tu de venir avec nous ? Je voudrais m'assurer que tu n'es pas blessée. Bien sûr, si tu refuses, nous ne te forcerons pas, et si tu acceptes, tu pourras partir quand tu le voudras.

-C'est ma belle-mère qui vous a demandé de me retrouver, chuchota soudain Maryweather.

-Oui, répondit Holmes, avec sincérité. Mais nous sommes pratiquement sûrs qu'elle ne te traite pas correctement, et si tu le veux, nous pouvons t'aider.

-Comment ?

-En prouvant que tu as été maltraitée. Ou en t'auscultant au cas où ta belle-mère aurait tenté de t'empoisonner.

La petite-fille tressaillit et darda son regard argenté dans les prunelles noires du détective.

-D'accord, souffla-t-elle. Mais j'ai votre promesse que vous ne me ferez rien ?

-Je le jure. Moi et Watson ne ferons rien, tu es libre de partir dès que tu le souhaites et nous promettons de te protéger si tu es en danger.

Maryweather hocha la tête et se releva péniblement en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle tenta de faire un pas, mais s'écroula lourdement au sol, le choc de ce qui s'était passé rendant ses jambes tremblantes. Holmes s'approcha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux, semblant lui demander l'autorisation. Il la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras, veillant à ce qu'elle soit entièrement recouverte de son manteau, et se releva, la petite pelotonnée contre son torse. Watson était admiratif. Il ne croyait pas Holmes si doux et délicat avec les enfants. Surtout avec une petite aussi difficile à convaincre qu'une enfant des rues, et venant de subir une tentative de viol. Or, elle lui avait fait confiance en un temps record. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Baker Street, Watson observa la petite, qui s'endormait lentement, bercée par les pas de Holmes. Son regard tomba sur sa paume, ce qu'il y vit lui glaça le sang : elle était couverte de plaques rouges.

-Holmes...

-Je sais. Empoisonnement à l'arsenic. Ça a dû être à très petite dose, sinon elle serait déjà morte. Probablement pour faire croire à une longue maladie.

-Vous avez conservé tous les flacons de la pharmacie n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je n'y ai pas touché depuis que vous êtes parti.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Baker Street, Watson se rua dans son ancien cabinet. Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et y chercha avec fébrilité le flacon d'oxyde de fer hydraté qui servait d'antidote à l'arsenic.

Holmes avait déposé pendant ce temps Maryweather dans son fauteuil, l'avait rassurée, et lui expliquait qu'elle devrait boire le médicament donné par Watson pour contrer l'arsenic qu'elle avait ingéré. La petite hocha lentement la tête, prit le verre tendu par Watson et but d'une traite. Le médecin s'installa en face d'elle et lui demanda :

-J'aimerai te poser quelques questions. Tu veux bien ?

La petite hocha la tête.

-Est-ce que tu t'es senti malade dernièrement ? Comme des crampes, des douleurs abdominales ou des vomissements ?

-Je savais qu'elle tentait de m'empoisonner, murmura Maryweather. A chaque fois que je mangeais, j'avais très mal au ventre. Alors j'ai cherché dans la bibliothèque. Mais j'étais obligé d'avaler sinon elle aurait compris que je savais. Alors je mangeais tout, mais je me faisais vomir juste après. C'est pour cela que j'ai fugué.

Watson souffla de soulagement. Ses vomissements avaient limité l'intoxication et l'oxyde devrait éliminer le reste. Il félicita la petite fille pour son excellent réflexe, puis jeta un coup d'œil perçant vers Holmes. Son visage fermé et son regard dur et déterminé lui confirmèrent que son ami venait d'entrer dans une nouvelle phase de son enquête : l'élimination du criminel. Il sonna Mme Hudson qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et lui demanda d'apporter le repas, ce que la brave femme fit avec promptitude, apportant en plus un grand bol de lait chaud au miel pour aider la petite à s'endormir. La présence d'une femme dans l'appartement acheva de rassurer Maryweather qui s'endormit dans le fauteuil sitôt son repas pris. Avec douceur, Holmes la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à son lit. Lorsqu'il retourna dans le salon, son visage grave lui acquit toute l'attention de Watson.

-Elle va s'en sortir ?

-Elle a dû éliminer une bonne partie du poison en se faisant vomir. Mais cela n'aurait pas suffi si, comme vous le supposiez, Lady Wylam n'avait pas administré à chaque fois qu'une faible dose afin que l'agonie, très lente, passe pour une maladie. L'oxyde de fer hydraté devrait purger ce qu'il reste d'arsenic en elle. Je vous en ramènerai demain. N'hésitez pas à lui en donner une dose toutes les six heures.

-Il est hors de question que cette femme reste impunie, gronda le détective.

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? Il vous faut des preuves.

-Oh, à cela, rien de plus facile, répliqua Holmes en esquissant un sourire sardonique. Je sais déjà comment faire. Cependant, il va falloir jouer avec finesse, il serait étrange que l'homme le plus misogyne de Londres tombe tout d'un coup sous le charme de Lady Wylam, si séduisante soit-elle.

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'utiliser ce genre de méthode ? Demanda Watson avec irritation. Il suffirait que vous vous introduisiez chez elle.

-M'introduire chez elle comporte trop de facteurs inconnus et aléatoires Watson. J'aurai besoin d'y circuler en toute impunité, sans que le fait que je me promène dans ses appartements privés ne surprenne ses domestiques. Si elle venait à être avertie par eux avant que je n'ai pu découvrir des preuves, elle aurait tôt fait de les éliminer et de noyer les accusations que nous pourrions porter sous l'argent. Cependant, si je suis introduit chez elle en tant que son amant, c'est bien autre chose; si je ne trouve rien lors de ma première fouille, il y a toujours moyen d'en faire une autre sans être soupçonné.

-Je comprends vos arguments Holmes. Mais avez-vous besoin de vous... prostituer ainsi ?

-Oh, allons Watson, tout de suite les grands mots ! Vous êtes trop coincé mon vieux ! Ce n'est qu'une relation charnelle.

-Oui, et les maladies vénériennes sont inoffensives, n'est-ce-pas ? De toute façon qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que vous réussirez à la séduire ? Vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, objecta Watson, irrité de l'inconscience de son ami.

-Pour votre gouverne Watson, sachez que je peux être tout à fait charmant quand il m'en prend l'envie, répliqua le détective, piqué au vif. Et je ne suis pas si vieux. Je n'ai pas encore quarante ans je vous ferais remarquer ! Quant au problème de la syphilis à laquelle vous semblez penser, sachez que j'ai encore plusieurs de ces « capotes anglaises », comme les appellent les Français, que vous m'aviez, très gentiment et avec beaucoup de délicatesse, données sous le manteau lors de mon histoire avec Irène Adler.

Watson ne put s'empêcher de rougir quelque peu à ce souvenir dès plus embarrassant. Au moins il prenait son rôle de médecin au sérieux ! De quoi Holmes venait-il donc se plaindre ? Watson se levait dans le but d'annoncer son départ lorsqu'il remarqua que Holmes le fixait avec insistance, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Quoi ? Demanda sèchement Watson à qui ce sourire ne disait rien qui vaille.

-Oh, rien, très cher ami, répondit Holmes avec espièglerie. C'est juste que je viens de comprendre pourquoi vous et Mary n'avez toujours pas d'enfa...

Holmes ne put achever. Watson venait de se ruer sur lui avec colère, et tentait d'étrangler un détective hilare et fier d'avoir encore réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs. Derrière la porte de la chambre de Holmes, une petite fille blonde regardait la scène en souriant doucement.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu. **

**Review? **


	5. Chapter 5

5ème chapitre : Rapprochements.

Ces derniers temps, Watson assistait à quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible. Que Sherlock Holmes, l'homme le plus prétentieux et égocentrique qui existe, misogyne de surcroît, puisse se lier d'une étrange complicité avec une enfant des rues, une fille qui plus est, ne cessait d'étonner le médecin. Il soupçonnait l'incroyable intelligence de la petite fille d'y être pour quelque chose. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait au début. Parce que plus les jours passaient et plus le médecin constatait avec effroi que si Holmes et Maryweather s'entendait à merveille, c'était avant tout parce qu'ils étaient aussi malicieux, sournois et tordus l'un que l'autre.

Watson avait commencé à se faire cette angoissante réflexion, -angoissante parce qu'un Sherlock Holmes, c'était déjà éreintant à supporter mais alors allié à un deuxième en miniature...- lorsque, rentrant comme à son habitude à seize heures quinze précise dans le salon de Holmes, il avait vu Maryweather perchée sur un tabouret, scrutant avec une attention on ne peut plus sérieuse les moindres recoins du salon. La petite, concentrée à l'extrême, n'avait même pas paru entendre son salut, et Watson avait eu pendant une seconde l'horrible sensation de voir un Sherlock de huit ans, blonde et en robe.

Lorsqu'il s'était déplacé dans le salon, Maryweather s'était mise à l'observer avec intensité, et son regard était si semblable à celui du détective que Watson en fut déstabilisé. C'est pourquoi il ne fit absolument pas attention à l'infime décrochement dans le motif de son fauteuil, ni à l'expression illuminée de Maryweather qui, la bouche grande ouverte, représentait l'allégorie parfaite du « eurêka » grec. Il s'assit et poussa un hurlement aiguë très viril en sentant sous ses fesses, non pas le rembourrage du fauteuil, dans son dos, non pas le dossier, mais les genoux de Holmes, le torse de Holmes et les bras de Holmes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Maryweather sauta de son perchoir et se rua sur eux, grimpant sur Watson pour ôter le masque de Holmes.

-Trouvé ! J'en étais sûre que j'avais qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Monsieur Watson ! S'écria-t-elle, toute joyeuse.

-C'est d'une tricherie éhontée ! On avait dit pas dit « pas de contact », tu devais trouver que grâce à ton sens de l'observation ! Si Watson ne s'était pas assis là...

-T'avais qu'à pas être fainéant et t'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Et puis j'ai cherché !

-Bon, au moins on sait que mon camouflage est parfaitement efficace, même contre un œil exercé, constata Holmes.

-Hé, oh, je vous dérange pas trop là ! Râla Watson. J'aimerai bien m'installer confortablement dans mon fauteuil et récupérer un peu d'espace vital !

-Vous n'êtes pas bien là, Watson ? Demanda Holmes en resserrant son étreinte.

Maryweather, plus prudente, et sentant l'explosion imminente, préféra sagement descendre des genoux de Watson, et puis, elle prenait beaucoup de plaisir à les voir se disputer. C'était hilarant ! Et en effet, Watson éclata.

-Espèce de vieille chauve-souris ! Sangsue des marais ! Je commence à en avoir marre de vos bêtises ! Relâchez moi, sombre kidnappeur ! Éructa le médecin qui se mit à gesticuler aussi violemment qu'il le pouvait.

Holmes se trouva vite débordé et libéra son ami qui se retourna vers lui pour le darder d'un regard plein de fureur.

-Ah, bon sang Watson, vous n'êtes qu'une vieille bigote ! Décoincez vous un peu ! Bien que je doive vous accorder une certaine originalité en terme d'insulte lorsque vous êtes énervé.

Toujours fulminant mais un peu calmé, et par ailleurs conscient que sa réaction avait peut-être été un peu excessive, Watson répliqua :

-Vous m'avez fait une peur bleue ! Voilà tout !

-Et bien, maintenant que vous savez que ce n'est que moi vous pouvez revenir, répondit Holmes en tapotant ses genoux.

-Holmes... Virez vos fesses de sur mon fauteuil. Et allez vous changer, vous êtes ridicule !

Pour tout réponse, il eut droit à un grand sourire sardonique de Holmes qui croisa les bras et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Très agacé, Watson lui tourna le dos et s'assit dans celui d'à côté.

-Vous êtes impossible. Un vrai gamin. J'ai l'impression d'être votre nourrice !

-Et bien au moins cela remplace celui que vous n'avez toujours pas fait à Mary.

Watson se prit la tête dans les mains, inspira fortement par les narines, refoula la sérieuse envie de faire périr Holmes par strangulation, et se saisit du journal, bien décidé à ne pas entrer plus loin dans le jeu de ce fieffé manipulateur de détective.

-J'espère que vous n'avez pas décidé de faire semblant de m'ignorer Watson.

« ... »

-Watson, la bouderie n'est pas plus mature que mes taquineries.

« ... »

Watson tourna une page de son journal.

-J'ai l'intention d'aller à l'opéra ce soir. Mon frère Mycroft y sera également. Et cela ne dérange absolument pas Mme Hudson se s'occuper de Maryweather.

Soudain, inquiet, Watson releva la tête du journal pour fixer Holmes avec un regard de plus en plus menaçant.

-Et il me semble qu'il vous a invité, vous et Mary, continua Holmes, en souriant.

-Je vous préviens Holmes, si vous osez...

-Tiens, vous reparlez Watson ? Mais je vous avais pourtant cru temporairement muet. Ne vous en faites pas, je n'y vais pas pour vous, mais pour Lady Wylam, mes deux semaines de séduction commencent à porter leurs fruits.

Maryweather tressaillit et grimpa sur les genoux de Holmes, contre lequel elle se blottit. Watson observa pensivement Holmes refermer, presque inconsciemment, ses bras autour la taille frêle de la petite. Il reporta son attention sur le visage de son ami.

-J'ai manœuvré de telle manière que la Lady s'est trouvé inspirée de l'idée de m'inviter dans sa loge ce soir. Et n'y a-t-il rien de mieux que l'obscurité, la douceur et l'étroitesse d'une alcôve pour succomber au désir ? Vous voyez Watson, que je n'ai rien perdu de mon charme exceptionnel !

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui vous étouffe en tout cas ! Je vous sais excellent acteur, Holmes, mais arriverez-vous vraiment à simuler l'amour ? Vous êtes loin d'être un romantique et vos dernières relations sont loin d'être des exemples.

Les yeux du détective brillèrent d'une lueur que Watson reconnaîtrait entre mille celle du défi.

-Ainsi, vous ne m'en croyez pas capable... Très bien Watson, je relève le défi. Je vous prouverez que je puis non seulement être charmant mais encore ensorcelant. Parions nous ?

-Et comment ! Euh, non, se ressaisit Watson, qui décidément avait bien du mal à se débarrasser de son démon du jeu. Non. Je me suis promis de ne plus faire de paris. Surtout contre vous.

-Vous perdez de votre fougue, Watson. Quelle lâcheté ! Je vous aurais cru plus courageux que cela.

-Je suis en effet courageux, Holmes, mais pas téméraire. Et je vous connais. Vous êtes un tricheur invétéré, doublé d'un mauvais joueur.

-Pffeuh, vous êtes jaloux parce que j'ai toujours raison et gagne toujours, c'est tout. »

-J'avais aussi oublié de dire que vous étiez foncièrement de mauvaise foi.

-Diable ! Allez-vous ainsi poursuivre longtemps sur la liste de mes excellents défauts ?

-Elle est infinie. Je vais donc m'arrêter, sinon, demain à la même heure nous y serons encore.

Un sourire de connivence éclaira le visage des deux hommes. Ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils appréciaient tout deux ces taquineries derrière lesquelles ils cachaient l'affection qu'en bons Anglais ils se refusaient à exprimer ouvertement.

oOo

Watson appréhendait, malgré l'assurance de son ami, la soirée à l'opéra. L'idée que Holmes s'implique aussi intimement pour une affaire lui laissait un arrière goût amer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le dérangeait vraiment. Après tout, un homme avait des besoins qu'il lui fallait assouvir, et il savait pertinemment, pour l'avoir souvent constaté, qu'un désir longtemps brimé finissait toujours par s'assouvir. Seulement il le faisait bien souvent dans la déviance, l'excès et la violence, à la différence d'un désir accompli en toute discrétion, mais dans la modération et le consentement mutuel. Voilà pourquoi il n'avait jamais compris l'abstinence des moines et des prêtres rien de tel, à son avis, pour inciter à la dépravation, que de poser un magnifique interdit, qui, comme celui du jardin d'Eden, n'appelle, par son seul énoncé, qu'à la transgression. Il comprenait donc parfaitement que le détective ait besoin de faire retomber la pression de temps à autre. Seulement, il devait avouer que jusque là, l'homme l'avait fait avec une telle discrétion qu'il l'avait plus ou moins cru dépourvu de désirs. Il n'avait jamais vraiment envisager Holmes sous un jour sexualisé et cela le troublait.

Et puis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un acte sexuel ainsi accompli relevait d'une sorte de sacrifice de la part de Holmes. Quoiqu'il en dise, il s'agissait tout de même de l'instrumentalisation d'un acte qui devait se faire par amour et dans le plaisir. Watson n'était absolument pas convaincu que Holmes y trouve un autre profit qu'un intérêt scientifique, au pire, ou qu'un moyen de perdre la Lady, au mieux. Cela donnait au médecin la sensation que Holmes n'avait jamais connu l'amour autrement que comme un outils, et ce n'était sans doute pas sa relation tordu avec Adler qui avait dû changer les choses. Il trouvait cela triste.

-John ? Vous allez bien ? Vous me semblez préoccupé..., demanda Mary alors que Watson recommençait pour la troisième fois son nœud de cravate.

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas Mary. Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Il faut dire que vous ne vous ménagez pas ! Entre tous vos patients et la petite protégée de Holmes dont vous devez suivre la désintoxication...

Watson sourit avec gêne. En réalité, il n'avait guère eu besoin que deux auscultations pour constater que Maryweather était parfaitement purgée du poison. Il avait cependant légèrement déformé les faits de telle sorte que ses paroles, sans être mensongères, laissaient sous-entendre un cas sévère d'empoisonnement. Il n'était pas particulièrement fier de ce nouveau talent qu'il se découvrait pour la dissimulation et la manipulation, talent qu'il avait certainement acquis auprès de Holmes et à cause Holmes d'ailleurs, mais il se rassurait en se disant que c'était un mal nécessaire à la paix de son ménage, qu'il jugeait primordiale. N'était-ce pas Holmes qui disait que, peu importe les moyens, seul compte le résultat ? Maxime machiavélique s'il en est, mais Watson avait besoin d'une justification, quelle qu'elle fut.

-Nous devrions y aller sinon Monsieur Holmes va nous attendre.

-Messieurs Holmes vous voulez dire.

-Ne me dites pas que votre ami nous accompagne ! S'écria Mary avec colère. »

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il a été invité par Lady Wylam. »

-Son employeur ?

-Elle-même.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Je croyais pourtant... murmura Mary, pensive. Mais tant mieux pour lui au fond. Ça le socialisera un peu. Je suis étonnée qu'une aristocrate se soit intéressée à lui. Dans mon souvenir ses manières laissent pourtant à désirer.

-Oh, et bien, je suppose que lorsqu'il le veut, Holmes peut être charmant.

Mary renifla avec dédain.

oOo

-Mon cher frère, ta perte de poids est tout bonnement ahurissante, s'exclama Sherlock avec sarcasme. Je me demande dans quelle mesure tes rendez-vous de plus en plus fréquents avec une certaine Mary Morstan, depuis récemment Watson, y ont participé.

-Quant à toi Sherly, tu es très élégant. Est ce pour cette Lady dont tu m'as parlé ou un médecin de notre connaissance, récemment marié ?

Le détective sourit. Un fiacre arriva et Watson en sortit, suivi de Mary, qu'il aida à descendre. La tête de Watson lorsqu'il les vit fut finement analysée par Sherlock, qui se retient de rire. Ce qui attira en premier le regard du médecin fut Mycroft. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant la nouvelle taille de son frère, sa nouvelle minceur l'avait vraiment transformé pour le mieux, puis fronça les sourcils en voyant Mary aller au devant de Mycroft et le saluer avec chaleur. Son expression redevint cependant vite neutre, voire résignée et son regard se reporta sur lui.

Le détective savait qu'il serait étonné de le voir si soigné, mais il n'avait pas pensé que cela pourrait autant stupéfier Watson. Après tout, bien que négligé entre deux enquêtes, il ne sortait pas non plus en ville comme un mendiant, loin de là, mais il est vrai qu'il avait fait en sorte d'être particulièrement séduisant ce soir. Il portait un élégant costume noir, composé d'un pantalon à pince, d'une chemise blanche, d'un gilet d'un très beau bleu roi et d'une veste, le tout parfaitement taillé et cintré et faisant donc ressortir son dos puissant, ses épaules larges et sa taille droite. Par dessus, il avait revêtu un manteau de velours noir et portait un chapeau de la même couleur qui accompagnait bien l'ensemble. Il ne s'était pas rasé de près, car il savait sa barbe de quelques jours être très appréciée des femmes pour le style « mauvais garçon » qu'elle lui donnait, mais l'avait égalisée et avait légèrement raccourcis ses cheveux qu'il avait savamment ébouriffés. Le tout lui donnait un air élégant de négligence raffinée et faisait ressortir son aura sombre et envoûtante.

Après les salutations d'usage, celles entre Mary et Holmes ayant été plutôt froides, Watson s'approcha de Holmes, pendant que Mary discutait avec animation avec Mycroft.

-Et bien, vous êtes bien élégant pour une fois. Si vous aviez pu mettre un tel zèle lors de nos propres sorties...

-Seriez-vous jaloux, Watson ?

-Quoi ? Absolument pas.

-Voilà une réponse bien vive. Vous l'êtes, répliqua Holmes un grand sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Seulement je suis navré très cher, mais j'ai promis de consacrer ma soirée à notre chère Lady, passez un bon moment...

Holmes salua Mary et son frère et partit vers la loge de Lady Wylam. Watson retourna son attention sur la conversation en cours, mais n'arriva pas à y trouver d'intérêt. Ils prirent place dans la loge et il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le reste de la salle pour voir où était le détective. Il repéra bien vite la loge de la Lady, presque en face de la leur. Elle était assise sur son fauteuil et agitait avec nonchalance un éventail de soie noire devant son visage. Elle se retourna et Watson vit Holmes entrer dans la loge et lui faire un élégant baise-main. Sortant ses jumelles, le médecin entreprit de voir, par simple curiosité bien sûr, comment Holmes comptait s'y prendre. Il pariait quant à lui pour un vrai four. La personnalité sarcastique du logicien ressortirait forcément à un moment ou à un autre et tout son numéro de charme coulerait à flot. Être aimable par lettres était une chose, l'être en face à face était une autre. C'est ce qu'il espérait. Mais de toute évidence ce n'est pas ce qui était en train d'arriver. Holmes discutait avec douceur, un sourire charmant et légèrement séducteur aux lèvres, avec Lady Wylam.

« -John...le ballet va bientôt commencer. Pourquoi donc espionnez vous ainsi Monsieur Holmes ? »

Il y avait dans le ton de Mary une suspicion qui poussa Watson à se justifier encore une fois par un pieux mensonge.

-C'est que nous avons parié avec Holmes, en toute amitié bien sûr, sur la réussite ou non de son entreprise de séduction. Et je tiens à m'assurer de sa défaite.

Mary soupira : -Je ne sais pas, dès fois, lequel de vous deux est réellement le plus gamin.

Watson s'excusa d'un sourire et décida d'abandonner sa surveillance pour le moment. Lorsque Mary serait captivée par le ballet, il pourrait reprendre son observation.

Watson avait honte. Alors que Mary parlait avec un enthousiasme débordant de la représentation, il était même incapable d'en décrire ne serait ce que le thème ou les décors. Obnubilé par la loge en face de la sienne, il n'avait fait que guetter les avancées de son ami, et lorsqu'il ne l'observait pas, il ne cessait d'y penser et d'imaginer les mots de Holmes et les réponses de la Lady.

Oh, il s'était bien rendu compte du franc succès du détective. Lady Wylam s'était fait peu à peu plus enjôleuse, plus sensuelle, et à la fin du spectacle, leurs paroles étaient murmurées au creux de l'oreille de l'autre, accompagnées de rires et d'effleurements. Le point d'orgue de la stratégie de séduction de Holmes avait été atteint lorsqu'il avait délicatement effleuré l'oreille de la Lady pour en faire apparaître une rose rouge. Watson en avait grogné d'écœurement, ce genre de tour était d'un cliché ! Et le pire, c'est que ça marchait. Ça marchait outrageusement bien d'ailleurs. La Lady n'avait plus décroché son regard langoureux de Holmes après cela, se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à le coller, la fleur donnée par Holmes délicatement glissée dans son corsage. Mais ce qui enrageait Watson par dessus tout, c'était de devoir attendre jusqu'au lendemain soir avant de connaître exactement jusqu'où s'étendait la victoire de son ami. Tout serait-il déjà fait ? Ou y aurait-il un autre rendez-vous ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont mis des reviews, en particulier à Star Spangled Girl, Etoilement et Clina9 qui me suivent depuis le début et ont toujours un mot gentil! C'est très motivant d'avoir vos avis et impressions^^**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire !**

6ème chapitre : Susciter la jalousie et perdre Locuste.

- Enfin Watson, cessez de faire votre obstiné et acceptez !

-Je n'ai absolument pas envie de vous accompagner à ce bal ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en plus à quoi je vous y servirais ! Vous allez passer toute la soirée avec la Lady, non ? Je n'ai aucune envie de me disputer avec Mary pour m'ennuyer à la soirée de cette femme et vous regarder flirter !

-J'ai besoin de vous là-bas pour que vous renouiez avec les anciennes connaissances que vous y trouverez afin de vous faire inviter dans le salon de Sir Thomas Childehous où Lady Wylam est souvent invitée et où je veux orchestrer son arrestation !

-A Dieu ne plaise ! Sir Thomas est un de mes amis proches et je n'ai pas besoin de me faire inviter, je suis déjà le bienvenu ! Vous êtes loin d'être mon seul ami, Holmes ! Tonna le médecin, horriblement furieux en se renfonçant avec brutalité dans son fauteuil.

Sherlock ne comprenait pas bien la raison d'une telle véhémence de la part de son ami. Il avait l'air littéralement furax, mais pas pour les motifs qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Qu'il lui reproche de trahir la promesse de ne plus le mêler à ses enquêtes, ça, il l'aurait parfaitement compris. Tout comme il comprenait parfaitement que Watson n'ait pas la moindre envie de se disputer avec Mary. Mais de tels arguments pouvaient-ils susciter une telle colère de la part du bouillant mais pacifique docteur ? La réponse était bien évidemment non. Seulement le logicien ne voyait pas pourquoi sa demande avait suscité un si violent rejet. Et il n'aimait pas, il détestait même, ne pas savoir. Parce que ne pas savoir, entraînait le doute, et le doute c'était l'impuissance.

Il observa avec attention le profil fermé de Watson, se demandant s'il ne se trompait pas sur toute la ligne. Il était de plus en plus soumis à ces moments d'abattement lors desquels toutes ses brillantes stratégies lui semblaient superflues et vaines. Pourquoi Watson quitterait-il Mary, son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa douceur, bien qu'il nierait toujours lui reconnaître ces qualités, pour lui, Holmes, l'insupportable ami égoïste et sarcastique ? Pourquoi quitterait-il une femme, la possibilité de fonder une famille, la respectabilité, pour une relation prohibée et stérile avec un homme accro au danger ? Oui, pourquoi le ferait-il en réalité ? Lorsque Sherlock se posait franchement la question, il ne voyait aucune raison de le faire. Et cela le faisait souffrir. Il avait une parfaite foi en son intelligence et en sa logique. Il en était même outrageusement fier. Mais il savait très bien qu'au niveau humain, il valait à peine plus que les épluchures d'orange sur sa table basse. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que peut-être, avec Watson, peut-être... Son regard se perdit avec amertume dans les flammes de l'âtre. Cela faisait beaucoup de « peut-être » et, pour la première fois de sa vie, Sherlock Holmes était en proie au doute. C'était horrible le doute, pour un esprit comme le sien. Lui qui savait toujours tout, prévoyait toujours tout, toutes ses belles assurances s'effondraient avec Watson.

Maryweather s'approcha de lui et, discrètement, déposa sa main sur son bras en signe de soutien. Cette petite était une perle dont il s'étonnait encore de savoir apprécier la valeur. Il prêtait très peu d'importance aux gens d'habitude, enfin, à part Watson bien sûr. Il les trouvait fades, hypocrites, prompts à juger sans savoir, profondément intolérants et honteusement imbéciles. Les enfants en particulier l'énervaient. Avec l'adolescence et la vieillesse, il trouvait que c'était l'âge le plus ingrat et méprisable qui existait chez les hommes. Mais Maryweather était différente. C'était une enfant vive et malicieuse dont l'innocence n'avait pas été pervertie par les conditions dans lesquelles elle avait vécu. Au contraire, là où tout autre enfant se serait altéré et gâté, elle en avait retiré un courage et un amour de la vie qui le laissaient admiratif et songeur.

Il la comprenait profondément en réalité, il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela faisait d'être rejeté dès sa naissance. Mais elle avait gardé une foi en la vie et en l'humanité que lui-même n'avait plus et refusait d'ailleurs d'avoir. Il n'acceptait de tolérer que Watson, et il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que lui, et ce petit concentré d'espièglerie et d'innocence sur pattes qui se tenait près de lui.

La petite blonde lui fit un doux sourire et un petit clin d'œil en regardant brièvement du côté de Watson. Encore une chose qu'il aimait chez elle, son intelligence: si jeune et déjà si perspicace... et si rusée aussi. Depuis qu'elle l'avait percé à jour, elle était fermement décidée à l'aider et s'y prenait avec une subtilité étonnante pour une jeune fille de cet âge. C'était assez étonnant à dire, mais il lui faisait entièrement confiance. Entièrement confiance à une fillette de huit ans.

Il lui sourit et se leva. Il était temps pour lui de se préparer pour le bal de Lady Wylam. Son regard se durcit, prenant l'éclat dur et incisif de l'onyx. Maryweather resta aux côtés de Watson, s'asseyant à ses pieds, l'air soucieuse. Divers bruits d'ablutions et de vêtements plissés se firent entendre, jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ressorte de sa chambre vêtu avec la même élégance que lors de l'opéra. Il serra Maryweather dans ses bras, fit un signe d'au revoir à un Watson fermé qui l'ignora et partit.

Maryweather soupira et eut soudain l'air encore plus soucieuse. Watson, qui avait depuis longtemps oublié sa colère pour affecter une bouderie qu'il jugeait méritée, glissa de son fauteuil pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Ma belle-mère est vraiment une femme retorse. J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait deviné une partie des intentions de Sherlock et qu'elle l'empoisonne.

-Tu crois ? Demanda Watson avec anxiété.

-Et bien, elle a accepté vite je trouve, non ? D'habitude elle ne succombe pas aussi vite à ses prétendants et elle se renseigne toujours sur eux avec beaucoup de minutie...

Watson grommela. Bon sang.

oOo

Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ne pouvant décemment pas s'arracher les cheveux devant tout le gratin de l'aristocratie et de la bourgeoisie anglaise, Watson se contentait de ruminer son malheur dans sa moustache. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il avait été amené à faire pour cet...ce...ce mégalomane de détective. Outre la dispute titanesque qu'il allait avoir avec Mary pour l'avoir une fois de plus abandonnée, il s'était introduit dans le domaine de Lady Wylam, glissé parmi les serveurs, en avait repéré un de sa corpulence et l'avait assommé puis ligoté et caché dans un buisson, revêtant sa livrée pour s'introduire à la réception. Il était inconscient, bon sang, fou et inconscient. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris ? La question ne se posait pas en fait. Sherlock Holmes, voilà ce qu'il lui avait pris. Watson n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment, avec un caractère aussi exécrable, Holmes arrivait à susciter chez lui une tel dévouement.

En parlant du loup, enfin du renard plutôt, celui-ci s'en sortait avec une facilité déconcertante qui étonnait grandement Watson. Son ami s'était mêlé à tous ces bourgeois et aristocrates avec une aisance et une grâce hors du commun. Tous ses gestes étaient empreints d'un caractère racé qui lui donnait un charme indéniable et charisme affriolant. Il avait accordé deux danses à Lady Wylam. Watson avait bien reconnu là le fin pédagogue qui lui avait appris les pas et la mesure de la valse; il tourbillonnait avec légèreté et souplesse, guidant à la perfection sa compagne et s'attirant les regards envieux d'hommes plus crispés et empruntés. Afin de rester dans son personnage, et ne pas détruire sa réputation, il y tenait, Holmes s'évertuait, avec un esprit des plus fins, à être ouvertement sarcastique et désagréable avec tout le monde, sauf avec la Lady, qui faisait l'objet de taquineries plus douces et moins caustiques, du moins pour celui qui, à la différence de Watson, n'entendait pas tout ce qu'elles avaient d'ironique et de méprisant pour la jeune veuve.

Et le pire, c'était que, dès que la Lady quittait son ami pour s'occuper de ses hôtes, Watson voyait avec consternation femmes et hommes s'empresser autour du détective avec une avidité qui le stupéfiait. Les jeunes filles rougissaient en le regardant, battant des cils et applaudissant presque aux mots acérés de Sherlock qui démontait littéralement l'homme en face de lui dans un débat passionné et mené d'une main de maître par le détective. Le médecin était également consterné, et légèrement troublé, de voir que son ami suscitait aussi l'admiration intéressée des hommes, et plus particulièrement des jeunes hommes. La proximité douteuse que le vicomte de Lemigway s'acharnait à entretenir avec le logicien était évidente pour Watson qui regardait avec dégoût cet espèce de petit minet minauder et caresser l'épaule et les bras de Holmes qui ne le chassait même pas ! Et que dire de cet homme blond qui semblait littéralement dévorer Holmes du regard ? L'intensité presque fanatique de ses prunelles claires mit mal à l'aise Watson qui préféra se concentrer sur son ami... toujours courtisé par le vicomte. Combien de temps encore devrait-il supporter cette mascarade ? Jusqu'au bout malheureusement, se rappela le médecin.

oOo

Sherlock tentait d'ouvrir tant bien que mal la porte de la chambre tout en répondant ardemment au baiser de Lady Wylam. Il la plaqua avec fougue contre la porte, et retroussa avec brusquerie sa robe pour remonter ses cuisses contre ses hanches. Elle gémit et s'agrippa à lui alors qu'il la soulevait vers le lit qu'il avait remarqué en entrant. Ils atterrirent bientôt sur le sommier et elle lui retira sa veste et son gilet hâtivement alors qu'il délaçait avec habileté son corset. Ayant triomphé de sa veste et de sa chemise, elle caressa avec sensualité son torse, ses mains avides retraçant les pectoraux, flattant les abdominaux pour remonter ensuite dans le dos et lui griffer les épaules lascivement.

-Vous êtes bien plus beau nu, Sherlock, murmura-t-elle. Je veux vous voir.

-Vous êtes trop hâtive Héloïse. Laissez donc la passion monter.

-Non ! Ne me désirez-vous pas autant que je vous désire ?

Holmes sourit et l'embrassa profondément tout en glissant une main furtive sur ses seins et un genou dominateur entre ses jambes. Il défit avec sensualité la robe de Lady Wylam, parsemant son corps de baisers et l'admira, le corset défait et en porte-jarretelles, ses longs cheveux coulant autour de son visage comme des rivières d'encre.

-Si, bien évidemment. Mais vous manquez à tous vos devoirs ma cher hôtesse. Ne pourrais-je donc pas profiter de la superbe vision de vous voir me servir un verre en petite tenue ?

-Qui aurait cru que son cette apparence froide et sarcastique se cachait un corps et un cœur si chaud et passionné, souffla la Lady en se relevant. Je vous sers cela de suite, mon doux ami.

Elle se releva et partit vers un petit buffet d'où elle sortit deux verres en cristal et une carafe de vin. Elle remplit les coupes et retourna auprès de Sherlock. S'asseyant sur ses cuisses, elle lui tendit son verre et l'embrassa, lui mordant la lèvre avec luxure.

-A nous, déclara-t-elle en levant son verre.

-Non, murmura Holmes, à vous.

Il lui ôta la coupe des mains, but une longue gorgée de vin et embrassa avec passion la jeune veuve, lui faisant boire avec sensualité le vin à même ses lèvres. Elle déglutit et éclata de rire en regardant Holmes.

-Vous êtes un horrible charmeur Monsieur Holmes.

Elle se saisit elle-même de la coupe et avala le reste avant d'embrasser Sherlock avec passion tout en dégrafant son pantalon. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Le détective caressa langoureusement ses cuisses avant de remonter peu à peu et de glisser deux doigts coquins contre son sexe. Elle poussa un long gémissement extatique et battit des paupières. Sherlock sourit. Dieu merci, ça commençait à faire effet. Il lui retira son sous-vêtement tout en suçotant son cou, puis se releva brusquement, la laissant tomber à plat ventre, inconsciente, sur le matelas.

-Et bien, souffla-t-il, j'ai bien cru que ce maudit somnifère n'agirait jamais.

Il observa avec dégoût la jeune femme et partit dans la salle de bain ôter la gaine rigide qu'il avait mise autour de son sexe pour simuler une érection. Puis il se lava les mains et se rinça la bouche avec méticulosité. Bien, les recherches allaient pouvoir commencer. Réfléchissons. Nous sommes Héloïse Wylam, nous sommes fière, méfiante, bien que pas assez, et nous ne voulons absolument pas que certains secrets soient découverts. Bien sûr nous sommes riche et nous voulons la pointe de la modernité. Mais nous sommes aussi aristocrate, et nous sommes attachée aux traditions. Holmes inspecta la chambre. Il était évident que la Lady n'introduirait pas ses amants dans un pièce où ils seraient si proches, s'ils fouinaient un peu, de découvrir quelque chose de compromettant.

Aussi furtif qu'un fauve, il se glissa dans le couloir et se coula d'ombre en ombre, de chambre en chambre, jusqu'à trouver ce qui ressemblait fort à un bureau. Il s'y infiltra discrètement et observa la pièce. Hum...trop facile. Il vérifia celle d'à-côté et rentra à nouveau : trop petit, malgré le miroir qui agrandissait la pièce. Un cabinet secret était caché. Il inspecta la cloison, tapotant doucement et finit par trouver le système d'ouverture et par l'activer. Le cabinet était en fait un boudoir orné de lourdes tentures et d'une coiffeuse, et il se demanda pendant une fraction de seconde s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Non. Il inspecta avec attention, sur le qui vive, attentif à tout déplacement suspect. Il tenta de soulever un superbe tableau de Fragonnard mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, comme fixé au mur. Bien, très bien. Mais pas très original. Il examina les gravures du somptueux cadre en or et appuya sur une rose qui désolidarisa le tableau du mur. Il l'ouvrit. Un coffre. Pas le droit à l'erreur. Des fils électriques reliés à un petit boîtier. Une alarme donc. Combinaison à six chiffres. Peu commun. Long, difficile à retenir, surtout si les chiffres n'ont aucun lien. Date d'anniversaire ? Trop évident. Sans doute quelque chose de plus complexe, de difficile à deviner pour quelqu'un d'extérieur mais de simple à retenir pour la Lady. Hum... six chiffres... et une femme fière, narcissique même.

93, 65, 96

Le coffre s'ouvrit et Holmes sourit. Il avait toujours été bon pour deviner les mensurations d'une femme. Il s'empara des dossiers, laissant de côté l'argent et les bijoux quand au dernier moment, il remarqua un superbe flacon, mêlé aux bijoux. Il l'ouvrit et renifla doucement. Arsenic. Parfait. Il le replaça et s'intéressa aux dossiers. Transactions financières, rentes, titres de propriété, testament de Lord Wylam, placements en bourses...Sherlock revint fébrilement en arrière. Le testament de Lord Wylam, ouvert ? Il l'enroula et le glissa dans sa veste. Il parcourut d'autres dossiers, en subtilisant quelques uns, quand une main ferme lui agrippa l'épaule. Il voulut flanquer un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de son agresseur mais celui-ci le contint fermement avant de le bâillonner d'une main ferme.

-Cessez de vous débattre, Holmes, ou vous allez nous faire repérer !

-Watson ? Chuchota le détective, en se retournant. Mais vous êtes fou ? Vous ne pouviez pas vous annoncer ?

-C'eut été moins drôle, n'est ce pas ? Répondit tout bas Watson. Embarquez ce que vous avez trouvé et venez, j'ai découvert une cave qui devrait vous intéresser...

Après avoir tout remis en place, et fermé le cabinet, Sherlock suivit Watson dans les couloirs. Ils passèrent discrètement par une fenêtre et arrivèrent dans le jardin dans lequel ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à une charmante tonnelle où le médecin dévoila une trappe. Le détective y descendit et après s'être avancé dans un sombre boyau, un sourire diabolique naquit sur son visage.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... de l'opium...

-Son commerce a beau être florissant, il n'est toujours pas légalisé. Si nous n'arrivons pas à la faire condamner pour maltraitance envers Maryweather, nous pourrons la faire tomber avec ça.

-Excellent Watson ! Que deviendrai-je sans vous ?

-Vous seriez perdu, assurément. J'ai découvert cet endroit en essayant de m'introduire dans le domaine. Il y a un tunnel qui conduit jusqu'à l'extérieur dans une ruelle.

-Alors partons. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

Ils rentrèrent tout droit à Baker Street et Watson se dit que puisque la nuit était bien entamée, autant la consommer jusqu'au bout. Assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, l'excellent Darjeeling de Mrs Hudson dans les mains, il observait Holmes, installé contre ses jambes, compulser les dossiers volés qu'il éparpillait progressivement autour de lui. S'il en jugeait par les nombreux sourires mauvais qui naissaient sur le visage de son ami, les choses tourneraient bientôt mal pour Lady Wylam. Le médecin l'examina plus attentivement, tentant de déterminer s'il avait couché avec la Lady ou pas. Il ne semblait pas plus alangui ou apaisé que d'habitude, mais Holmes était tellement hyperactif qu'il n'était pas sûr que ce soit un bon critère de déduction. Il allait abandonner, irrité de cette obsession étrange et nouvelle pour la vie sexuelle du logicien qui, au fond, ne le regardait même pas, lorsqu'il avisa une rougeur suspecte sur le bas de la nuque de son ami, découverte par le col béant de sa chemise, qu'il avait légèrement déboutonnée.

Watson se figea. Serait-ce... Soudain enflammé de colère, le médecin tira sèchement sur le col de la chemise, dénudant brusquement les épaules de Holmes, qui, sorti brutalement de ses réflexions, sursauta, étonné de la soudaine violence de son ami.

-Mais enfin Watson qu'est ce qui vous prend ? Demanda-t-il, mi énervé, mi étonné. Vous êtes possédé en ce moment ma parole !

Le médecin ne répondit rien. Il scrutait avec hargne les trois griffures qui ornait le haut du dos du détective, comme pour les effacer par la gravure au fer rouge de son regard. Il se leva soudain avec raideur et, toujours sans un mot, partit vers l'armoire à pharmacie et revint avec du coton et de l'alcool.

-Mieux vaut désinfecter, on ne sait pas où cette femme a laissé traîner ses griffes, justifia Watson, hargneux.

Il évita avec soin le regard de Holmes qui examinait avec attention son visage, pas sûr de la conduite à tenir. Il était évident pour lui que son médecin était jaloux, cependant il n'était pas sûr que celui-ci en ait bien conscience. Il se contenta de sourire et de laisser Watson inonder sa blessure de désinfectant, reportant son attention sur le testament de Lord Wylam, et ce qu'il y lisait, que la Lady avait également lu, était très instructif.

-Vous avez découvert quelque chose d'intéressant alors ? Demanda Watson tout en rangeant la trousse de secours.

-Hum...ceci, désigna Holmes en tendant les papier à Watson, est le testament ouvert de Lord Wylam...

-Mais il ne devait pas rester scellé ? Répliqua le médecin en prenant les documents.

-Exact ! Or il est ouvert, a été lu et désigne clairement Maryweather comme héritière de la moitié de la fortune des Wylam.

-Ce que vous soupçonniez était donc vrai. Lady Wylam a voulu éliminer Maryweather pour que l'ensemble de l'héritage revienne à sa fille.

-Oui, elle devait trouver honteux qu'une enfant adoptée, et d'origine plébéienne, hérite d'une partie de la fortune d'un noble, a fortiori si elle hérite de la même somme qu'une enfant de sang bleu, et que cette enfant est sa fille, cracha Holmes avec colère. Ce mobile, ajouté au flacon d'arsenic caché dans son coffre, risque déjà fort de la faire tomber. Sans compter que c'est aller contre la loi et la volonté du défunt d'ouvrir un testament. Mais pour être sûr de la perdre, il nous faudra aussi révéler la cache d'opium dans son jardin, qu'elle ne pourra pas prétendre ignorer quand les policiers auront en main ce carnet où elle tient les comptes de ses rentrées illicites. Il nous faut agir vite Watson. Quand a lieu le prochain salon de Sir Thomas Childehous ? »

-Demain...ou plutôt aujourd'hui même.

-Parfait, occupez-vous de prévenir Lestrade, je m'occupe de la mise en scène... dites lui bien de n'entrer dans le salon pour appréhender la Lady qu'à seize heures quinze précise.

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Après deux semaines privées d'internet (je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre!) me revoilà avec le septième chapitre!**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant et je vous dis un ENORME merci pour vos reviews! Vous êtes tous vraiment très gentils, je vous adore!**

7ème chapitre : Descendance spirituelle.

Watson surveillait son ami comme du lait sur le feu. Après avoir été salué la Lady, qui l'avait accueilli semble-t-il, avec une certaine froideur, Holmes s'était assis dans un fauteuil, et, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres, n'en avait plus bougé, se contentant de fixer Lady Wylam avec la férocité d'un fauve s'apprêtant à la mise à mort de sa proie. Il était seize heures et dix minutes, et tout le gratin de l'aristocratie et de la bourgeoisie britannique était présent. La majordome avait arrêté d'égrainer les noms depuis un petit moment déjà, et Lady Héloïse Wylam discutait avec grâce au milieu de ses riches amis. Le sourire de Holmes s'étira soudain de façon démoniaque lorsque le majordome ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer une nouvelle entrée :

-Mademoiselle Maryweather Wylam.

L'assemblée se figea soudain et Lady Wylam se pétrifia dans son fauteuil, regardant d'un air interdit Maryweather se diriger avec légèreté vers Holmes qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Tentant de reprendre contenance, elle se leva et avança vers sa fille adoptive, un sourire heureux aux lèvres masquant sa crainte.

-Maryweather... oh merci mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle, tremblante d'émotion. Vous me l'avez donc retrouvée Sherlock !

-En effet.

-Vous me faites vraiment une magnifique surprise...

-En réalité c'est plutôt moi qui en est eu une.

-Comment cela, demanda la jeune femme, soudain figée.

-Et bien voyez-vous, je ne m'attendais pas à retrouver une enfant capricieuse, pourrie gâtée et terrifiée de ne plus avoir son petit confort... Non une enfant bien heureuse de fuir dans la rue l'arsenic que sa belle-mère mêlait affectueusement à sa nourriture.

Les mots, autant que le ton acide et accusateur de Holmes stupéfièrent l'assemblée. Ce fut Sir Thomas Childehous lui même qui brisa le silence pour porter secours à la Lady.

-Enfin Monsieur Holmes, vous portez là des accusations très graves, avez-vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

-Mon ami le docteur John Watson pourra vous décrire très exactement les symptômes d'empoisonnement qu'il a diagnostiqués chez Mademoiselle Maryweather et vous nommer le médicament qu'il lui a donné pour la soigner. Oxyde de fer hydraté, il me semble ?

-C'est cela, confirma Watson.

-Le témoignage d'une enfant forcée de fuir avec courage sa propre famille pour sa survie et celui d'un éminent médecin devrait déjà peser je pense. Mais si cela ne devait pas suffire, je pense que la révélation du mobile devrait vous convaincre.

Holmes tapa des mains et les serveurs, grooms et domestiques se mirent à distribuer des feuilles à l'assemblée. En voyant de quoi il s'agissait, Lady Wylam se sentit mourir. Les tempes battantes, elle parcourut avec fébrilité, la vision floue, les extraits soigneusement choisis du testament de son défunt époux. Peu à peu, chaque personne présente se retournait vers elle, le visage fermé et les sourcils froncés, en attente d'une explication. Se sentant acculée par tous ses regards dénonciateurs, elle se tourna vers Holmes qui la toisait avec une jubilation implacable et cruelle.

-Vous...Traître ! Comment avez-vous osé ! Hurla-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Allons, allons Héloïse, gardez donc un peu de dignité, railla le détective alors que les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement, laissant passer les hommes du Yard. C'est tout ce qu'il vous restera, ajouta-t-il avec mépris, lorsque Scotland Yard découvrira le flacon d'arsenic dans le coffre de votre cabinet secret dans votre bureau, dont le code est 93, 65, 96, ainsi que la cache à opium sous la tonnelle Est de votre jardin.

-Lady Héloïse Wylam, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour ouverture illégale d'un testament scellé, tentative d'assassinat sur une enfant de moins de seize ans, et commerce illégal d'opium, énonça Lestrade, en la menottant. Tout ce que vous direz ou ferez à partir de maintenant pourra être retenu contre vous.

Folle de rage, elle planta son regard dans celui de Holmes qui le soutint avec férocité jusqu'à qu'elle soit emportée par les hommes de Lestrade. Les invités de Sir Childehous se mirent à parler avec animation, indignés qu'une si éminente citoyenne britannique, fine fleur de l'aristocratie, ait pu se corrompre dans de tels frasques.

Holmes souleva Maryweather, qui ne l'avait pas lâché pendant toute la confrontation, et la porta dans ses bras.

-Allons nous en Watson.

Ils sortaient de l'hôtel particulier lorsque le détective fut accosté par un homme grand, blond et légèrement fébrile.

-Monsieur Holmes ! C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer enfin. Je n'aurais jamais espéré assister en direct à la résolution d'une de vos enquêtes; c'était orchestré d'une main de maître !

Holmes fronça les sourcils. Encore un fan. Il en avait décidément de plus en plus ces temps si.

-Je vous remercie. Vous nous excuserez ? Cette jeune fille a besoin de calme.

Il n'attendit même pas la réponse de son interlocuteur et se dirigea vers le fiacre, mais ils furent encore retenus, cette fois par Lestrade.

-Attendez Holmes ! Nous avons besoin du témoignage de la petite pour...

-Et bien cela attendra cher inspecteur, je pense que la confrontation avec son empoisonneuse de belle-mère a suffisamment éprouvé cette enfant pour aujourd'hui. Venez donc à Baker Street demain si vous voulez l'interroger. Sur ce, bon vent !

Lestrade allait répliquer quand il remarqua la façon protectrice qu'avait le détective de serrer Maryweather contre lui, alors que la petite s'agrippait à sa veste.

-Vous n'avez pas la garde de cette enfant normalement Holmes. C'est à sa famille de s'en occuper. Mais bon allez-y, je vous contacterai dès que j'aurai du nouveau.

Ils montèrent enfin dans le fiacre et Watson scruta avec préoccupation le visage désormais impénétrable de son ami. Il avait été grandement étonné par la cruauté qu'il avait manifesté envers la Lady. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait se régaler ainsi de la chute d'un criminel. Holmes avait contemplé avec une délectation presque sadique la condamnation de la jeune femme. Cette férocité avait un peu effrayé Watson qui ne lui connaissait pas cette facette sombre.

Il n'avait jamais compris ceux qui se défiaient de Sherlock Holmes en arguant qu'un jour, ils apprendraient un nouveau meurtre et ce serait le détective qui l'aurait commis. Mais il devait avouer que lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi, les pupilles dilatées, les narines frémissantes et arborant le rictus sauvage d'un tigre respirant l'odeur du sang, il avait ressenti un malaise presque semblable à celui qu'il avait éprouvé en voyant la folie de Blackwood et de Moriarty. Cependant, son malaise était également mâtiné d'une certaine culpabilité car envers Blackwood et Moriarty, il n'avait ressenti que du dégoût, alors qu'il n'avait pu empêcher un frisson de fascination le traverser à la vue de son ami, flamboyant d'un charisme noir et délétère, alors qu'il accomplissait sa justice vengeresse lui-même, terriblement attirant de cette aura sombre et criminelle qui fait la séduction du péché.

Se sentant observé, Holmes décrocha son regard de Maryweather, qui, épuisée nerveusement par les événements, s'endormait lentement contre lui, bercée par les cahots du fiacre et la chaleur de détective. Il planta ses prunelles, aux iris si spéciales, couleurs chocolat et pistache, si sombres qu'elles en étaient presque noires, dans celles myosotis de son ami. Il l'examina un instant avant de soupirer et de reporter son regard au dehors du fiacre, sur la rue qui défilait.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à poser vos questions à Baker Street, Watson. Je vous promets de répondre aussi sincèrement que possible.

Le médecin hocha la tête mais continua d'observer son ami avec attention. Il n'en étais pas sûr, mais il avait la sensation que c'était autant Maryweather que lui-même que Sherlock avait cherché à venger aujourd'hui, ce qui l'amena à se rappeler qu'il ne savait quasiment rien de l'enfance du détective, et il devait admettre que si l'on considérait le certain nombre de névroses qu'accumulaient Holmes, son enfance n'avait pas dû être idyllique.

Le fiacre s'arrêta, Watson et Holmes, qui portait une Maryweather somnolente, descendirent et rentrèrent au 221b. Le détective posa la petite sur le sofa et ôta son manteau pour s'y installer également. Watson, qui occupait son fauteuil habituel, regarda la fillette poser sa tête sur sa cuisse et se rendormir aussitôt. Holmes lui caressa tendrement les cheveux avant de reporter son attention sur lui.

-Alors, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-La raison de votre haine envers Lady Wylam. Vous n'êtes jamais autant impliqué d'ordinaire dans vos enquêtes. Là, c'était comme si vous régliez un compte personnel avec elle, en plus de celui de Maryweather.

Holmes resta un instant silencieux, avant d'avouer :

-Je n'ai jamais aimé ce genre de femme, qui se moque ainsi de la vie et pense que donner la mort est un moyen comme un autre d'obtenir ce que l'on veut.

-Mais il y a plus que cela, non, Holmes ? Vous exultiez littéralement en la voyant tomber. Vous m'avez presque fait peur je dois dire. Y a-t-il un lien avec votre enfance ? Est-ce pour cela que Maryweather vous fait autant confiance ? La comprenez-vous parce que vous avez vécu la même chose ?

-Vous avez fait de réels progrès, Watson, sourit Holmes, je vois que mon enseignement n'a pas été vain. Voulez-vous vraiment que je vous raconte mon ami ? Cela risque d'être un peu long.

-Au point où j'en suis je ne suis plus à quelques heures près, dans tous les cas la confrontation avec Mary sera rude et je vous avoue que je n'ai pas hâte d'y être.

-Très bien.

Holmes se tut pendant quelques instants, rassemblant ses souvenirs, avant de commencer, le visage parfaitement indifférent mais le ton si bas que Watson dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

-D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours été un enfant...différent. Si Mycroft a très vite été remarqué comme un enfant intelligent, faisant la fierté de nos parents, ça n'a pas été pareil pour moi. En réalité, on m'a longtemps cru atteint d'un handicap mental. Jusqu'à mes six ans je n'ai absolument pas dit un mot. J'étais très renfermé sur moi même, ne répondais ou ne réagissais pas lorsqu'on me parlait, de sorte qu'on me croyait également autiste. La seule personne avec laquelle j'acceptais de communiquer était mon frère.

Mes parents se désespéraient de m'avoir donné naissance. Les mauvaises langues disaient que j'étais le parfait exemple de la dégradation consanguine des grandes familles bourgeoises, alors quand j'ai prononcé, non pas mon premier mot, mais ma première phrase lors de mon sixième anniversaire, j'ai stupéfié tout le monde. Je m'y revois encore. Ma tante, qui était la plus méprisante envers moi, avait offert un abécédaire à ma mère, tout en persiflant qu'elle espérait grandement que cela me fut utile un jour. Alors que ma mère restait pétrifiée de colère et de honte, j'ai pris le livre, l'ai jeté au sol, et, avec toute l'aigreur que j'étais capable de distiller du haut de mes six ans, je lui ai dit : « Je crains bien que cela ne me soit en effet d'aucune utilité, chère tante, il y a déjà bien longtemps que je sais lire. » Autant dire que personne ne s'attendait à cela. Mais si je croyais que ma sortie du mutisme arrangerait quelque chose à ma situation je me trompais lourdement. Ma mère me punit pour n'avoir pas parlé avant et je passais désormais pour un enfant capricieux et mauvais, là où j'avais juste voulu me défendre face à toutes les brimades que j'avais reçu.

Cependant, les choses empirèrent très vite. Parce qu'il s'avéra que non seulement je n'étais pas débile, mais qu'en plus j'étais un génie. Cette nouvelle ne réjouit en rien mes parents, surtout ma mère. En réalité, je les effrayais. Elle, en particulier, trouvait comme profondément anormal que je parle aussi bien, voire mieux qu'un adulte, surtout après n'avoir pas prononcé un mot pendant des années . Mais par dessus tout, ce qu'elle ne supportait absolument pas, c'était mon regard. La première fois qu'elle me gifla fut lors de ma huitième année, lorsque, revenant d'un rendez-vous avec son amant, elle comprit que j'avais deviné. Mon père, s'il semblait mal à l'aise quand je l'observais, se contentait de m'ignorer. Ma mère, elle, ne me tolérait pas et me forçait, coûte que coûte à baisser les yeux. Son effroi était partagé par les domestiques superstitieux qui disaient entre eux que j'avais les yeux et l'esprit du diable. Bien sûr, il va sans dire que mes cheveux noirs bouclés et mon corps malingre et légèrement cagneux n'étaient pas en ma faveur. Seuls Mycroft et ma nourrice ne semblaient pas faire grand cas de mon intelligence; ils encourageaient même mes dons de déduction.

Ce ne fut cependant qu'à mon adolescence que les choses se dégradèrent vraiment. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ma mère me vit alors comme une menace. La haine qu'elle entretenait pour moi atteint des sommets, d'autant plus que, profondément révolté par sa manière de me traiter, je m'élevais de plus en plus contre elle et son autorité. Mon père, qui s'était engagé dans la politique, était de plus en plus excédé par les remarques de ses collègues et de ses adversaires me concernant. Après tout j'avais été surpris à Scotland Yard, en train d'examiner mon premier cadavre à la morgue où je m'étais introduit par effraction. Cette histoire avait fait le tour des salons et où l'on ne se gêna pas de dire que le cadet des Holmes était un sacré tordu. Cette réputation retombait sur mes parents qui avaient énormément de mal à la supporter, de sorte qu'un beau jour, je tombai gravement malade.

Watson ne put s'empêcher d'inspirer brusquement à ces mots.

-Oui, souffla Sherlock, empoisonnement. C'est Mycroft lui même qui s'occupa d'aller chercher un médecin, comprenant fort bien que personne chez nous ne ferait diligence pour me sauver, moi qu'ils appelaient entre eux « le monstre ». C'est lui qui resta à mon chevet et je m'en tirais au bout de deux semaines d'une forte fièvre et de douleurs intestinales. Il me fallut deux autres semaines pour m'en remettre totalement. Mycroft s'était bien douté que mon mal n'était pas naturel. Alors âgé de dix-huit ans et déjà stagiaire auprès d'un éminent homme politique, il demanda son émancipation, devint mon tuteur et nous partîmes, sans un au revoir.

Watson était incapable de prononcer un mot. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'une telle fêlure puisse exister chez le détective. Son regard se fit douloureux quand il songea que son ami n'avait décidément jamais eu droit à beaucoup d'amour dans sa vie, ce qui avait certainement contribué à accentuer sa solitude et sa misanthropie. Accentuer seulement, il ne fallait pas non plus expliquer le comportement entier de Holmes par son passé. Il se demanda vaguement si sa misogynie avait un quelconque lien avec sa mère, mais repoussa bien vite l'idée pour se concentrer sur son ami, qui, le visage parfaitement impassible, caressait doucement les cheveux de Maryweather. Pas étonnant qu'ils se soient compris si parfaitement. Les raisons en était différentes, mais tout deux avaient dû affronter l'épreuve du rejet et de la haine pour une chose dont ils n'étaient pas responsables. Holmes se retrouvait en Maryweather, et, de la même manière, elle voyait certainement en lui la figure du père protecteur qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et qui lui manquait cruellement. Holmes en figure parentale...qui l'eut cru ? Et pourtant, il s'en tirait merveilleusement bien si l'on considérait les dernières semaines.

-Vous allez demander sa garde ? Demanda le médecin en désignant la petite fille d'un mouvement de tête.

Après un moment de silence, le détective répondit doucement :

-Vous moquerez vous, mon ami, si je vous disais que j'adorerais ?

-Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi me moquerais-je ?

-Et bien, on ne peux pas dire que je sois vraiment un adulte responsable.

-Ça je ne vous le fait pas dire ! Mais vous vous en êtes remarquablement bien sorti, je trouve. Qu'est ce qui vous empêcherait de devenir son tuteur ?

-Elle est l'héritière de la moitié de la fortune des Wylam. Par conséquent elle va certainement être prise en charge par de la famille éloignée afin qu'elle reçoive l'éducation appropriée.

-Vous pourriez demander une garde alternée...

-Vous savez très bien que c'est impossible ! Je n'ai aucun droit sur la garde de Maryweather.

Le ton était douloureux. C'était la première fois que Watson voyait Holmes triste. D'ordinaire, le logicien paraissait si détaché de tout...même la mort d'Irène Adler, si elle avait semblé l'affecter un peu, n'avait pu tirer de son visage impassible qu'un vague air de mélancolie fermée. Alors qu'à présent, blessé par un amour filial impossible à concrétiser, Holmes arborait une expression ouvertement peinée, la tête penchée sur le côté, les paupières baissées, les sourcils froncés, et Watson réalisa soudain qu'il était beau. Cette expression de chagrin, tellement différente des masques de la concentration, de l'ennui, de l'arrogance, de l'indifférence ou du sarcasme qu'il arborait habituellement, l'éclairait d'un jour plus humain et presque fragile qui le rendait beau. Watson se secoua. Bien sûr que son ami était beau, séduisant même, il le savait, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le constatait lui-même...

-Je pense qu'elle vous considérera toujours comme une figure paternelle bien plus importante que celle qu'elle pourra avoir dans l'avenir. Cette enfant vous ressemble tellement que je me plais à penser qu'elle est votre fille spirituelle...

Holmes rit doucement.

-C'est sûr ! Si j'avais voulu avoir une enfant, je l'aurais voulu identique. De toute façon, à défaut d'avoir sa garde, je pourrais toujours arranger des visites.

Le médecin reconnut bien là son ami. L'abattement ne l'avait pas vaincu longtemps et au vu du sourire malicieux qui avait éclos sur ses lèvres, le logicien orchestrait déjà un kidnapping prochain.

-Ne me dites pas que vous projetez de l'enlever, réalisa Watson avec moue amusée.

-Je vous en faites pas Watson, cette enfant est intelligente et je suis sûr que la moitié de ses disparitions seront de son fait.

oOo

La dispute avec Mary, qui avait été causée, rappelons le, par une nuit et un jour complet sans avoir donné de nouvelles, avait été effectivement monstrueuse. Watson avait dû argumenter pendant des heures sur le bien fondé et surtout la nécessité de l'aide qu'il avait apportée à Holmes, s'excuser bien platement un nombre incalculable de fois et jurer ses grands dieux que ça n'arriverait plus.

Il avait beau comprendre la colère de Mary, le médecin avait de plus en plus de mal à saisir la raison profonde de cette acrimonie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une maîtresse ! Il avait bien le droit de voir son ami de temps en temps, non ? Surtout qu'il lui avait cruellement été arraché pendant assez longtemps pour qu'il ne se passe pas si vite de sa présence.

Voilà pourquoi, en une habitude qu'il ne relevait même plus, Watson était parti deux heures plus tôt de ses consultations pour soutenir Holmes. Après deux semaines de répit accordées par le Yard le temps de régler les divers papiers et formalités, Maryweather devait partir à l'autre bon du monde d'après Holmes, c'est-à-dire en réalité, à l'autre bout de Londres, rejoindre sa nouvelle famille. Le neveu de Lord Wylam, un certains Lord Helmore, accompagné de Lestrade qui vérifiait que tout se passait bien, avec ce damné détective sait-on jamais, observait avec une certaine tendresse, à l'écart pour leur donner un peu plus d'intimité, la dernière embrassade du logicien et de Maryweather avant la séparation. La petite se retenait de pleurer et le détective lui chuchotait à l'oreille des paroles affectueuses et consolatrices qui émurent autant qu'elles amusèrent Watson qui les saisissait.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer. De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire. Et puis, j'ai mes sources. Si ça devait mal se passer je jure de venir te kidnapper. Et bien sûr, si tu t'ennuies ou que tu en as marre de boire ton thé à dix-sept heures précise avec le petit doigt haut perché, tu as permission de fuguer et de venir te réfugier à Baker Street.

La petite rit doucement, serra une dernière fois Holmes dans ses bras, fit ensuite un câlin rapide mais sincère à Watson et se tourna vers Lord Helmore qui l'accueillit d'un sourire et l'aida à monter dans le fiacre. Il se tourna ensuite vers le détective et lui dit :

-Je ne suis pas un tortionnaire d'enfant Monsieur Holmes. Je ne l'autoriserai pas tout de suite parce que je veux d'abord que Maryweather s'adapte à sa nouvelle famille, mais dès qu'elle en exprimera le désir et que vous serez disponible, je ne vois aucun problème à vous la confier lors d'un week end.

-Je vous remercie Lord Helmore, répondit Holmes en lui serrant, la main. Prenez soin d'elle.

-Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Hum, j'y veillerai, répliqua le détective avec un grand sourire quelque peu menaçant.

Lord Helmore sourit doucement, s'inclina légèrement devant le détective et Watson, salua Lestrade et monta dans le fiacre. Maryweather se pencha à la fenêtre pour faire de grands signes d'au revoir, auxquels Holmes répondit, et qui durèrent jusqu'à la disparition de la voiture au coin de la rue. Lestrade s'était rapproché de Watson et lui confia tout en regardant Holmes d'un air pensif :

-J'aurais jamais cru le voir si attaché à une enfant. Comme quoi, son cas n'est peut-être pas si désespéré que cela...

-Nous nous passerons de vos lumières, Lestrade, signala Holmes, en se retournant vers lui, ironique.

**Je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographes qui m'auraient échappées (ces saletés se dissimulent toujours à mes yeux attentifs ')**

**Le prochain chapitre sera crucial pour l'évolution de la relation entre Holmes et Watson; je pense que vous l'apprécierez plus que ce chapitre dans lequel il ne se passe pas grand chose, j'en suis pas très satisfaite d'ailleurs, mais bon, il fallait bien passer par là.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews et à bientôt!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre suivant! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

8ème chapitre : Le mithridatisme n'est pas bon pour la santé.

Plus de Maryweather, plus de Watson, plus d'enquêtes. Maryweather partie essayer la vie de famille, Watson décidé à sauver son couple et des criminels fatigués expérimentant les vacances : les choses allaient mal pour Holmes.

Plus encore que le départ de Maryweather, ou l'absence d'énigmes à résoudre, c'était la défection de Watson qui l'affectait le plus. Il avait plus ou moins cru, en le voyant ainsi tous les jours se hâter vers Baker Street au point de mentir à Mary sur ses consultations, que leur relation resterait à peu de choses près ce qu'elle avait été avant le mariage de Watson. Il pensait que l'ayant cru mort, le médecin ressentirait le besoin de s'assurer de sa présence dans sa vie de tous les jours. Et bien il s'était lourdement trompé, et il expérimentait à présent ce que cela faisait d'être seul, abandonné dans l'ennui. La première lettre de Maryweather avait égayé sa matinée, mais ça faisait longtemps maintenant qu'il avait replongé dans la mélancolie noire de son cerveau en stagnation et que les hurlements de chats étranglés qu'il tirait de son violon ne suffisaient plus ni à le divertir des cris d'indignation de Mme Hudson, ni à exprimer sa peine.

Il reprit son livre consacré aux poisons, qu'il avait décidé de relire suite à ce que Watson aurait certainement appelé _l'Affaire des poisons de la veuve_, s'il avait encore pris des notes sur les aventures qu'il vivait avec le détective et avait encore éprouvé de l'intérêt et de l'admiration pour ses dons de déduction.

Holmes songeait de plus en plus à tenter une expérience dangereuse mais hautement intéressante. L'idée de pouvoir résister à un poison en en ingérant une faible dose tous les jours le laissait rêveur. Le corps humain possédait vraiment de formidables capacités d'adaptation. La brucine lui paraissait être un poison adapté pour jouer au Mithridate. Restait à savoir quelle quantité il avalerait. Il devenait de plus en plus tentant d'en avaler juste une goutte ou deux de plus que recommandé...

oOo

Watson s'ennuyait. Il avait décidé, suite à sa violente dispute avec Mary, de consacrer plus de temps à son couple. Il ne quittait donc plus Cavendish Place pour ses soi-disant consultations à domicile, rejoignait tous les jours Mary à dix-sept heures précises pour le thé, puis lisait le journal pendant qu'elle brodait ou lisait à ses côtés. Puis ils dînaient et allaient se coucher ou allaient au restaurant, puis au théâtre ou à l'opéra, avant de se coucher. Monotone, ennuyeux, sans saveur, voilà comment il qualifiait ce train de vie. Seule la mise au propre des notes de la dernière enquête arrivait à réveiller son intérêt.

Il les avait prises en douce, ne voulant pas montrer à Holmes qu'il était toujours passionné par ses aventures et ses déductions, et les recopiait dans un beau carnet de cuir brun et souple dans son cabinet médical, à l'abri du regard noir de Mary. Alors qu'elle avait semblé enthousiaste à l'idée de lire ses aventures avec le détective, la jeune femme avait finalement à peine lu les premiers carnets. D'abord toute guillerette, elle s'était de plus en plus assombrie au fil de la lecture sans que Watson ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle avait refermé brutalement le deuxième livre, ouvert sèchement les suivants, lu quelques passages, et refusé de lire le reste, sans répondre aux questions du médecin qui s'inquiétait de cet évident rejet. Agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse, Watson, qui à l'époque, pleurait encore la mort de son ami, avait passé outre les protestations de Mary pour rendre hommage à Holmes en rédigeant une biographie qui relatait quelques unes de leurs plus dangereuses et brillantes enquêtes. Le livre avait été édité il y a une semaine à peine et était déjà devenu un véritable best-seller qui avait encore ajouté à la renommée du détective. Watson ne n'en avait pas parlé au concerné et était bien content que Holmes, amateur de musique, d'opéra et parfois d'un peu de théâtre, ne soit guère intéressé par l'actualité littéraire; il faisait preuve dans ce livre de beaucoup d'affection et d'admiration pour son ami, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour son flegme britannique, et n'aurait absolument pas aimé que le détective lui lise certains de ses passages les plus lyriques. Il avait écrit cela en le croyant mort et ne souhaitait vraiment pas que son ami découvre certaines de ses pensées à son propos. Il était déjà suffisamment narcissique, autant ne pas rajouter de l'eau à son moulin.

Il était en train de s'arracher les cheveux sur le passage suivant l'épisode du bal, ne sachant pas finalement si Holmes avait vraiment couché avec la Lady ou pas, lorsque Mme Hudson déboula dans son cabinet, les cheveux en pagaille, les joues rouges et le souffle court, suivie d'une Mary visiblement furieuse. Folle de rage, Mme Hudson claqua violemment la porte au nez de Mary et ferma à clef. Stupéfait, Watson la regarda éclater de rire et hurler à travers la porte :

- Sale Cerbère ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bougresse !

-Madame Hudson ? Demanda Watson, perplexe face à la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

La logeuse se retourna vers lui et fondit soudain en larmes.

-Oh, Monsieur Watson ! Je suis désolée de vous déranger, mais c'est terrible !

-Qu'y-a-t-il ? S'inquiéta le médecin devant le désespoir de la pauvre femme.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention ! Mais il s'ennuyait tellement depuis quelques temps ! Pas d'enquêtes, Maryweather partie, vous absent...

-Bon sang Madame Hudson, que lui est-il arrivé !? S'emporta Watson, gagné par la panique de son ancienne logeuse.

-Il a testé des poisons et... et, il a voulu faire le midrita... mithradi...

Watson blanchit.

-Le Mithridate ? Merde. Quel poison ce fou a-t-il ingéré ? Madame Hudson, quel poison ? S'écria-t-il en secouant la vieille femme.

-Je ne sais pas ! Mais c'est comme s'il avait une attaque cardiaque, son pouls s'accélère, le moindre frôlement le fait souffrir, il alterne entre brûlant de fièvre et grelottant de froid...

-Strychnine ou brucine...souffla le médecin. Faites que se soit de la brucine...

Il se saisit vivement de sa mallette, fila vers son armoire à pharmacie et prit un puisant émétique, une infusion de noix de galle et de l'huile de térébenthine. Il se retourna vers Madame Hudson et l'entraîna avec lui.

-Avait-il déjà commencé à ingérer du poison ?

-Depuis trois ou quatre jours, je crois, mais il disait qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait...

-John, où allez-vous donc ? S'exclama Mary en tentant de le retenir.

-Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter avec vous Mary, Holmes s'est empoisonné et si je n'y vais pas, il va mourir !

-Vous savez bien qu'il l'a fait exprès ! S'écria Mary, furieuse. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est arrangé pour prendre une quantité suffisamment faible pour ne pas en mourir !

-Mais il ne l'aurait pas fait si votre jalousie ne m'avait pas poussé à ne plus le voir ! Il n'est pas chimiste Mary, il a très bien pu se tromper ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque !

Mary se stoppa brutalement, comme sous le coup d'une brusque claque et ses paupières battirent vivement, retenant leurs larmes. Watson s'en voulu d'avoir été si dur, mais il était au bord de la panique, et il ne prendrait pas le temps de s'excuser : chaque seconde était décisive. Il héla un fiacre et sauta dedans suivi de Madame Hudson.

-A Baker Street ! Cria-t-il. Et vite !

-Il a ingéré le poison il y a combien de temps ?

-A peu près 20 minutes, j'ai insisté pour être présente à chaque prise au cas où cela se passerait mal.

-Dès que nous arriverons, faites du thé, très fort, les tanins qui y sont présent sont efficaces contre ce genre d'alcaloïde.

Watson fulminait, se concentrant sur son rôle de médecin pour ne pas succomber à la peur. Quel idiot égoïste ! Avait-il une seule idée de la souffrance que leur causaient ses bêtises ?! Il frappa nerveusement le sol de sa canne, priant pour que le logicien ne se soit pas trompé dans ses doses.

Le fiacre s'arrêta enfin, Watson sauta vers le 221b, grimpa les escalier quatre à quatre et pénétra dans la chambre de Holmes. Celui-ci gisait sur son lit, heureusement toujours conscient. Chaque muscle de son corps était horriblement crispé et son front ruisselait de sueur.

-Espèce d'inconscient ! Qu'avez-vous pris Holmes ?! Quel poison avez vous pris ?

Avec un violent effort, Holmes décrispa sa mâchoire et articula avec difficulté :

-Brucine.

Le médecin soupira de soulagement, la brucine, bien que tirée de la strychnine, était un poison bien moins violent, même s'il restait mortel en trop grande quantité.

Madame Hudson apporta le thé, et Watson y mêla l'huile de térébenthine. Il redressa le détective, qui grimaça au contact des mains du médecin sur sa peau hypersensible, et porta le verre à ses lèvres.

-Buvez.

Holmes avala le liquide avec difficulté, puis fut rallongé sur sa couche. Watson pris son pouls, calcula la fréquence cardiaque, et appliqua un linge humide sur son front et son torse pour le rafraîchir, malgré ses tressaillements d'inconfort. Le détective sombra dans un sommeil lourd et comateux.

-Il...il va s'en sortir, Docteur Watson ? Demanda Madame Hudson, le visage déformé par l'angoisse.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a de bonnes chances: il n'a pas de convulsions, son rythme cardiaque est plus stable que ce que je craignais en premier lieux, et il n'a pas perdu toute motricité. On peut espérer que la quantité ingérée ne soit pas trop forte et que son début d'accoutumance l'aide à résister au poison.

-Je m'en veux tellement, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher...ou vous prévenir !

-Vous n'y pouviez rien Madame Hudson, vous savez comment il est, il l'aurait fait dans votre dos et je ne puis être présent constamment près de lui. Vous aviez fait ce qu'il fallait en exigeant d'être présente lorsqu'il expérimenterait.

-Hum...Je vais préparer votre ancienne chambre. Vous allez le veiller, je suppose ?

-Oui, je dois m'assurer que son état s'améliore et qu'il n'ait pas besoin d'autres soins.

-Dois-je prévenir Madame Watson ?

-Oui, s'il vous plaît, dites lui que je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai et que nous parlerons à ce moment-là.

Madame Hudson le salua et partit, laissant Watson seul dans la chambre. Il remonta ses manches, débarrassa Holmes de sa chemise et de son pantalon et entreprit de masser ses membres pour calmer les crampes. Il était quelque peu rassuré, Mary, dans sa colère, avait en partie raison; il s'était administré une trop faible quantité pour qu'elle soit mortelle. Restait à savoir pourquoi il l'avait fait.

Au fond, il devait avouer que ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que cela. Son ami avait ce penchant étrange au flirt avec la mort. Cependant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé les premières années de leur colocation, Holmes n'était pas porté sur le suicide; chaque risque qu'il prenait était minutieusement calculé et réfléchis et toutes les chances savamment mises de son côté. Rien ne le stimulait tant qu'une situation de péril et il n'hésitait pas à mettre sa vie en jeu, avec quelques assurances, lorsqu'il jugeait que la partie en valait la peine. Mais pouvait-on considérer qu'une résistance à l'alcaloïde, cette toxine présentes certes dans de nombreux poisons végétaux, était un motif suffisant ? Certains auraient tendance à dire que oui, Holmes était bien connus pour ses habitudes de dérangés et sa logique nébuleuse aux yeux du commun des mortels, mais Watson connaissait son ami, et il était persuadé que non. C'était miser trop pour un faible gain. Alors quoi ? Était-ce ce qu'avait suggéré Mary et ce qu'il avait cruellement sous-entendu lui-même ? Holmes avait-il voulu, comme les enfants qui se sentent abandonnés, attirer son attention en se faisant du mal par une grosse bêtise ? Watson avait la sensation que c'était peut-être s'estimer un peu trop. Seulement la piste de l'erreur lui semblait toute aussi improbable, Holmes ne se trompait jamais... enfin... presque jamais, et il avait fallu un homme tel que Moriarty pour le duper; le médecin considérait cela comme l'exception qui confirme la règle.

"Peu importe au fond, finit par penser le docteur, l'essentiel, c'est qu'il ne recommence pas."

Les muscles s'étaient peu à peu détendus sous ses doigts, et Watson s'assit sur une chaise miraculeusement libre du bazar qui régnait en maître partout ailleurs dans la chambre de son ami. Le corps était détendu, mais pas l'esprit apparemment, constata-t-il. Les sourcils de Holmes étaient froncés, sa bouche crispée et son front se couvrit progressivement de sueur. Il prit rapidement sa température; élevée, trop élevée. Il trempa une serviette d'eau fraîche et l'appliqua sur le corps de son ami.

Il se demandait ce que pouvait bien voir le détective dans ses cauchemars; affrontait-il à nouveau ses ennemis, cette fois triomphants ? Revivait-il sa plongée funeste dans les chutes de Reichenbach ? Ou revoyait-il le visage haineux de sa mère lorsqu'elle le battait ? Pourquoi s'interroger, de toute façon il voyait mal Holmes lui confier ses faiblesses, lui qui s'ingéniait à traiter son corps comme s'il était hors du commun des mortels... Il faudrait qu'il demande à Madame Hudson de lui préparer une soupe, il n'était pas sûr que le détective ait avalé quelque chose de plus consistant que du thé et du tabac ces derniers jours.

Watson veilla sur Holmes pendant six jours exactement. Six jours d'angoisse lors des poussées de fièvre, d'inquiétude lors des crises de contraction musculaire et de tachycardie, six jours pendant lesquels, tout entier concentré sur son ami, il n'avait pas une fois songé à Mary et à la discussion houleuse qui était inévitable.

Ayant quitté Holmes un peu plus tôt dans la matinée, Watson se retrouvait désormais figé sur la pas de sa porte, sans vraiment oser rentrer dans sa propre maison. Inspirant un grand coup, il avança et se prépara à affronter la tempête.

Il trouva Mary dans le salon, assise dans son fauteuil préféré, tendu de velours cramoisie. Elle l'observa poser sa mallette et s'asseoir dans le canapé, en face d'elle. Elle semblait étrangement calme, décidée, et Watson eut du mal à soutenir son regard.

-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

-Mieux. Il est encore faible, mais sa santé n'est plus en danger.

-Bien. Vous vous rendez compte que ça ne peux plus continuer comme cela John.

-Je suis désolé Mary, je me rends bien compte que je vous délaisse. Je vais faire davantage d'efforts pour être à vos côtés.

-Non, John ! Ça ne peut plus durer ! S'écria-t-elle en se levant soudainement. Vous vous mentez à vous-même ! Vous savez que Holmes ne se contente pas d'une demi mesure, et moi-même, en tant que votre épouse, je ne peux tolérer de ne vous avoir qu'à moitié ! Vous devez choisir !

-Comment cela ! Mais ça n'a rien à voir ! Vous...

-Ça a tout à voir !

Agacé d'être regardé de haut, Watson se leva à son tour.

-Vous êtes ma femme, et Holmes est mon ami ! Pourquoi devrais-je choisir entre vous deux ?

-Oh non, John, Holmes n'est pas votre ami, il est loin de n'être que votre ami. Et je m'en suis rendu compte depuis longtemps.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? bredouilla Watson, désorienté.

-Oh John, comment ne pouvez-vous pas vous en rendre compte ? C'est cela qui m'a fait gardé un peu d'espoir jusqu'ici. Je pensais que si votre attirance pour lui restait inconsciente, elle pourrait finir par disparaître...

-Mon attirance... mais enfin qu'est ce que vous racontez ?

-Vos notes, John, vos notes sur vos aventures avec lui sont très édifiantes...

-Quoi ?

-Mais enfin relisez-vous, John ! Votre admiration pour lui suinte à chaque page ! Et si encore il ne s'agissait que de cela, mais plus j'ai avancé dans vos notes et plus il m'a paru évident que vous éprouviez non seulement de l'admiration mais aussi de la fascination pour lui !

-Vous plaisantez ! Je ne cesse de souligner ses défauts !

-Mais je ne le nie pas. Vous en avez une conscience fine, mais c'est au moment même où vous les énoncez, où vous les répertoriez avec soin, tendresse et taquinerie qu'on se rend compte que vous êtes charmé !

-Vous voulez donc dire que j'éprouverais de...l'amour pour Holmes !

-Exactement.

-Mais...mais c'est un homme !

-Peu importe son sexe; vous l'aimez.

Watson plongea son regard dans les yeux inflexibles de Mary. Il y lut toute son assurance et la certitude absolue d'avoir raison, et il se mit à douter. Ces notes laissaient-elles transparaître de tels sentiments ? Mais alors et...

-Et mon livre ? Demanda-t-il, soudain livide. Est-ce que...

-Oui, mais c'est moins évident. Certains moins au fait peuvent croire à une profonde amitié.

Le médecin s'assit. Bon sang... et si cela expliquait... si c'était la vrai raison qui l'avait poussé inconsciemment à toujours refuser que Holmes lise ses notes ? Et s'il avait eu peur que le détective, avec sa clairvoyance habituelle, devine ses sentiments à la lecture de ses notes ? Mais avait-il pu à tel point se tromper sur lui-même ? Était-il vraiment possible qu'il ne se rende pas compte de quelque chose d'aussi important ?

-Je pense que nous devrions prendre du recul John. Vous avez de toute évidence besoin de réfléchir à vos sentiments et moi aux miens. Je ne vous cache pas que Mycroft a été pour moi d'un soutien bienfaisant et que je me sens désormais presque aussi proche de lui que de vous. Je vais partir à Chichester. Envoyez moi un télégramme dès que vous aurez arrêté votre décision.

Watson se souvint alors des valises dans l'entrée. Ainsi Mary partait. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Il pensa pendant un instant la retenir mais il songea qu'elle avait raison. Il était troublé et avait grandement besoin de réfléchir à ses sentiments.

Pendant toute la soirée, Watson se trouva incapable de faire autre chose que de se répéter en boucle la conclusion de Mary. Aimait-il Holmes ? L'aimait-il ? Il n'arrivait pas à se décider, ni à dormir d'ailleurs et au terme d'une nuit de raisonnements vains et de questionnements stériles, il ne supporta plus le calme et le vide de Cavendish Place et se dit qu'il trouverait peut-être la solution au contact de celui autour duquel tournaient tous ses problèmes.

**Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous? Les choses avancent vous ne trouvez pas? **

**Je suis très paradoxale envers Mary: d'un côté je l'aime bien, et d'un autre côté son personnage m'agace profondément! Dans tous les cas, je trouve que c'est un personnage intelligent, qui sait ce qu'il veut et c'est pour ça que la rupture du couple ne pouvait se faire que par elle, à mon avis: Watson est trop incertain dans ses sentiments pour l'initier et a besoin d'un coup de pouce pour comprendre ce qu'il veut vraiment.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ça me motive beaucoup même si je n'ai malheureusement qu'un temps de plus en plus restreint pour avancer mes fics... saletés d'études !**

**Je n'aime pas ce chapitre. C'est un chapitre de transition en quelque sorte et j'ai galéré comme pas possible pour le faire et trouver les énigmes! Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

**A vue de nez, je dirais qu'il y aura douze ou treize chapitres, ça dépend si je suis inspirée^^**

9ème chapitre: Existence en question.

Lorsqu'il était revenu à Baker Street, Watson avait découvert un Holmes pâle, fatigué et vacillant en train de mélanger lui seul savait quels produits chimiques. Profondément en colère -ne lui avait-il pas dit de se reposer?-, il avait été tenté de lui administrer une dose de somnifère à assommer un cheval, mais le détective, toujours aussi observateur malgré sa faiblesse, avait levé les mains en signe de reddition et promit de lire un livre.

Avachi dans son fauteuil, Watson contemplait pensivement le logicien plongé dans _Les milles et une sociétés secrètes et leurs pratiques occultes. _L'aimait-il ? Comme un ami, c'était évident, mais l'aimait-il plus profondément ? Comme un... amant ? Bon sang mais à quoi songeait-il ? Si le Yard pouvait accéder à ses pensées il serait déjà sûrement en prison pour déviance.

Bon, il fallait être pragmatique : qu'aimait-il chez Holmes ? Son esprit brillant. Ses excentricités aussi. Son affection pour Maryweather qui le rendait si humain. Sa façon de cacher son amitié pour lui derrière ses sarcasmes. Son dévouement et sa détermination pour sauver une personne et résoudre une enquête. Et puis son regard, sombre, pénétrant qui perçait jusqu'à votre âme et vous laissait nu, faible et frissonnant. Jusque là, il considérait que ça ne prouvait rien. La question était de savoir s'il l'aimait aussi... de façon charnelle. Impossible ! Il aimait le corps des femmes, tout en formes souples et langoureuses... preuve en était des nombreuses femmes qu'il avait côtoyées avant Mary. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, justement, Holmes avait un corps d'homme : des mains rêches et calleuses, un torse dur, des épaules larges, des reins puissants et... et bon sang il aimait sa femme de toute façon ! Il aimait Mary n'est-ce pas ?

Mais Holmes... Holmes était spécial, il était forcé de le reconnaître; il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui le rendait presque... dépendant. Il avait beau savoir que conserver des liens avec lui risquait de précipiter la perte de son mariage, il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus côtoyer cette créature étrange et solitaire qui ne semblait s'adoucir qu'auprès de lui, et récemment de Maryweather. Il avait en outre trop souffert de sa mort pour instaurer volontairement entre eux une distance qu'il savait très bien ne pas pouvoir supporter, et pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'accrocher au rêve de normalité que représentait Mary. Parce que s'il l'abandonnait, cela voudrait dire que Holmes aurait vraiment tout gagné, qu'il lui appartiendrait en entier, qu'il serait complètement dépossédé de lui-même, et ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'accepter. Il voulait résister encore un peu, avec toutes les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

Il fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par la voix de l'homme même qui les peuplait.

-Vous allez bien Watson ? Vous me semblez soucieux.

-Hum... ce n'est rien, ne vous en faites pas, répondit le médecin en relevant la tête pour regarder son ami. Oui, son ami, il était peut-être plus attaché à lui que la morale, et surtout son équilibre physique et mental, le recommandaient, mais tant qu'il n'aurait pas de désir pour lui, il resterait son ami et rien de plus.

-Vous êtes épuisé, vos épaules sont tendues et vous avez laissé Mary pendant presque une semaine pour moi. Vous veniez juste de rentrer chez vous et vous revoilà ici. On peut légitimement arguer que vous n'allez pas bien et que la cause de votre mal est une dispute avec Mary, je me trompe ?

-Non, vous ne vous trompez pas Holmes, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Surtout avec vous !

Le détective l'observa pendant quelque secondes puis retourna à son livre.

-Bien, dit-il, mais si vous avez besoin de rester ici quelque temps n'hésitez pas; Madame Hudson n'a pas encore rangé votre ancienne chambre.

-Je...et bien, merci, répondit Watson, sincèrement reconnaissant de la délicatesse de son ami qui lui évitait ainsi la honte de lui quémander l'hébergement.

Holmes fit un vague signe de main pour signifier que ce n'était rien, le nez toujours plongé dans son livre.

oOo

Les jours qui suivirent furent des plus mornes pour Watson. Il avait donc fini par reconnaître, avec plus ou moins de mauvaise foi, qu'il ressentait des sentiments profonds pour Holmes, ainsi qu'une certaine attirance. C'était une idée étrange, mais enfin, il s'y était fait. Cependant son esprit ne cessait de lui rappeler l'hypothèse de possibles relations... charnelles avec le détective... Pouvait-il ressentir du désir pour Holmes ? Impossible, s'était-il déjà dit. Et pourtant, force lui était de constater que la question revenait sans cesse. Plus il la rejetait, plus elle s'imposait à lui. Il avait beau être persuadé d'aimer le corps des femmes, depuis qu'il avait songé une fois à Holmes dans un contexte sensuel, l'image le hantait et refusait de s'échapper. Dans ces conditions, était-il encore digne de rester avec Mary ? Ne risquait-il pas de la faire souffrir encore plus ? Fallait-il alors divorcer ou tenter de sauver les meubles ? Watson ne savait pas.

Au milieu de tous ces atermoiements, ce qui l'affectait le plus, s'était de se découvrir si indécis, si aveugle et si peu fiable. Lui qui se targuait d'être une personne stable sur laquelle on pouvait compter, était incapable de se rendre compte de son attirance pour son ami tant que sa propre femme n'avait pas mis ouvertement le doigt dessus, et une fois au courant, il n'était même pas capable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient.

Le résultat de toutes ces ruminations fut que le médecin se mit à broyer du noir, se traînant lamentablement, presque apathique, le corps rongé par l'insomnie, entre son cabinet de Cavendish Place et Baker Street. Il avait même refusé d'accompagner Holmes lorsque celui-ci, à peine rétabli, avait accepté l'enquête d'une riche bourgeoise qui venait de se faire voler une émeraude grosse comme un œuf de caille.

Le détective connaissait Watson; il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que son ami ne se reprenne, mais la situation l'agaçait autant qu'elle l'attristait. Mary ne méritait absolument pas que Watson se torture autant pour elle, selon lui. Une idée merveilleuse était alors née dans son esprit fertile, et il l'avait aussitôt mise à exécution : il venait d'ailleurs d'en accomplir la première étape. Il lança l'émeraude en l'air et la rattrapa habilement. "Hauts les cœurs Watson, vous ne vous morfondrez plus bien longtemps !"

oOo

Le docteur Watson était au bord de s'arracher les cheveux. Il regarda avec ébahissement Holmes qui le fixait, l'air buté, prêt à partir, et un bout de papier n'attendant que son bon vouloir entre les doigts.

-Pouvez-vous répéter, Holmes ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

-J'ai dit que j'ai retrouvé l'émeraude.

-Bien, vous pouvez donc la rendre à sa propriétaire...

-Et j'ai dit à ce sujet que je n'en ferai rien tant que vous ne l'aurez pas retrouvée.

-Et c'est justement là que je ne vous suis plus, Holmes.

-C'est pourtant élémentaire, Watson : je l'ai cachée. Je vous demande de la retrouver.

-Vous vous moquez de moi ma parole ! Croyez-vous donc que je n'ai que cela à faire, de rentrer dans vos petits jeux !?

-C'est votre jour de congés, vous avez donc tout le temps de chercher. Si vous ne trouvez pas l'émeraude avant ce soir, c'est bien simple, je ne la rendrai jamais à sa propriétaire.

-Mais c'est du vol !

-Appelez cela comme vous voulez mais ça ne me fera pas changer de position. Retrouvez cette émeraude ou aillez un vol sur la conscience, comme vous dites.

Sur ce, Holmes lui glissa d'autorité le papier dans les mains et partit. Watson se demandait vraiment quelle étrange lubie venait de naître dans l'esprit tordu du détective. Il soupira. Il connaissait assez l'homme pour savoir qu'il était parfaitement sérieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas le cas échéant à appliquer ses menaces. Il déplia le papier et y découvrit l'élégante écriture de Holmes.

_Reine des gemmes à l'éclat troublant, _

_De Baker Street j'ai fait mon écrin géant : _

_Pour me trouver, tu dois me mériter._

_Vers moi, plusieurs indices ont été semés._

_Garde toi bien dans dédaigner un, _

_Car alors tu me chercherais en vain._

_Sache que pour avancer, _

_Revenir au début du chemin est parfois approprié._

_Dans son bain parfumé de porcelaine fine, _

_T'attend une autre phrase sibylline._

L'irritation de Watson fondit comme neige au soleil et il esquissa un sourire. Sacré Holmes, il n'y avait que lui pour tenter de lui remonter le moral en lui proposant une chasse au trésor... Cela l'émut profondément de voir que derrière ses sarcasmes et son manque de considération parfois (il avait toujours du mal à digérer la fois où Holmes avait oublié son enterrement de vie de garçon), le logicien se souciait suffisamment de lui pour chercher ainsi à le réconforter. Son humeur s'éclaircit d'un coup et il se lança avec enthousiasme dans cette petite enquête. Alors... de toute évidence, l'émeraude était cachée dans Baker Street, il n'aurait donc pas à chercher ailleurs. « Revenir au début du chemin » Si on prenait en compte qu'il y avait un chemin dans Baker Street jusqu'à la pierre, alors le début devait être dans le hall d'entrée. La porcelaine fine pouvait alors être un vase avec des fleurs d'où le « bain parfumé ».

Watson descendit dans le hall et chercha dans chaque vase. Après avoir bien vérifié, il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il s'était trompé. Bon, il disait de revenir au début du chemin, pas que l'indice s'y trouvait... il fallait donc avancer, vers l'escalier ou toujours au rez de chaussée ? Autant être méthodique et commencer par le bas. Il frappa à la porte de la cuisine au cas où Madame Hudson s'y trouverait et entra. Au milieu de la table reposait un plateau avec le service à thé et une théière fumante. Il inspecta le reste de la pièce puis son regard se reposa sur la théière... un bain parfumé de porcelaine fine...

Il souleva le couvercle et rien, si ce n'est... mais oui ! L'infuseur ! Il le retira, l'égoutta et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. Une espèce de caoutchouc avait été appliqué pour garder le deuxième indice au sec et il prit le petit bout de papier.

_Indice je ne suis,_

_Cependant je te mènerai à lui._

_Le sphinx t'attend qui garde le logis,_

_La bonne question pose lui, _

_Où ta quête s'achève ici._

Cette devinette là ne semblait pas très compliquée : le sphinx qui garde le logis faisait sans nul doute référence à Madame Hudson. Watson sortit de la cuisine et la découvrit debout au pied de l'escalier menant à leurs appartements. Décidément, Holmes ne laissait rien au hasard. Dire que Madame Hudson avait accepté de participer à cette mise en scène... il avait dû grandement les inquiéter tout deux. Il sentit une vague de culpabilité le frapper; pendant qu'il se complaisait dans sa douleur, il n'avait pas fait attention à son entourage. Et bien, la moindre des choses était de se prêter sérieusement au jeu qu'ils avaient organisé pour lui.

-Madame Hudson...

Elle leva une main pour lui dire de se taire et parla.

Une seule question pour une seule chance,

Écoute donc et fais preuve de clairvoyance.

C'est un lieu réel que tu dois trouver,

Et l'émeraude, couleur de renouveau et d'espoir,

N'est certes pas un hasard.

Mais le but de ta quête, sans doute, n'est pas si concret.

Tu es l'origine et tu es la clef,

Vers où tout cela doit-il bien te mener ?

Watson resta perplexe un bon moment puis se décida à procéder de manière méthodique. Bon, il devait poser une question à propos d'un lieu, probablement un pièce dans Baker Street. L'émeraude n'était pas le but le plus important, semble-t-il. Quel était-il donc ? Ah, mais oui, le réconforter et il était « l'origine et la clef »... Il croyait bien avoir deviné, finalement.

-Je dois demander dans quelle pièce je me sens le mieux n'est-ce pas ?

Madame Hudson sourit et se décala, libérant l'accès à l'escalier.

Tu t'es posé la bonne question,

Maintenant, réponds-y donc_._

Pour Watson s'était désormais évident; jamais il n'avait vécu de moments plus agréables que dans leur salle commune de Baker Street. Il monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et ouvrit la porte du salon. A première vue, rien n'avait changé, mais Holmes y faisait régner un tel capharnaüm qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'un indice y ait été glissé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avança lentement, scrutant chaque recoin et tentant de déterminer quel lieu serait le plus propice au camouflage du prochain indice : de toute évidence, Holmes aimait procéder par symbole, il lui fallait donc se concentrer sur les coins du salon qui lui apportaient le plus de bien-être ou qui étaient chargés en événements et significations.

Il inspecta soigneusement la peau de panthère, puis son ancien cabinet, mais pas la moindre trace d'un possible indice. Watson se figea soudain... non... il n'aurait quand même pas... Il se précipita vers le panier de Gladstone, qui paraissait dormir, roulé en boule. Lorsqu'il sentit la main de son maître sur sa tête, le chien ouvrit les yeux, aboya joyeusement et se rendormit aussitôt. Watson soupira de soulagement; de toute évidence, ce diable de détective ne l'avait pas mis sous sédatif pour être sûr que Gladstone ne partirait pas avant d'avoir rempli son office. Le médecin chercha la présence d'un bout de papier glissé dans le collier, ou entre les pattes, mais sa quête se révéla infructueuse. Alors, là, il devait avouer qu'il était à cour d'idée.

Légèrement découragé, il s'assit dans son cher fauteuil. Il était en train de se résigner à fouiller consciencieusement tout le salon quand un certain inconfort sous la fesse gauche le poussa à se relever pour voir ce qui perturbait ainsi le moelleux du meuble qui avait été le témoin de tant de veilles au coin du feu. Lorsqu'il vit la très belle pierre d'un rouge sombre accompagnée d'un petit morceau de papier, il s'en serait donné des gifles : comme quoi, les cachettes les plus évidentes sont les meilleures; Holmes en savait quelque chose. Il examina d'abord la pierre. C'était un grenat semblait-il. Quelle était la symbolique de cette pierre déjà ? Ah oui, la loyauté et l'amour... l'amour érotique. Le médecin rougit et blêmit à la fois : se pourrait-il que le détective ait deviné la source de ses récents tourments ? Impossible, strictement impossible puisque lui-même ignorait encore s'il avait des désirs de cette teneur envers le logicien. Non, il devait penser qu'il se désespérait de sa dispute avec Mary. Peut-être la pierre symbolisait-elle alors son amitié pour Holmes, il était dans leur salle commune après tout. Il reporta son attention sur le papier.

_Dieu est un petit bonhomme sans queue,_

_Qui fume sa pipe au coin du feu.(1)_

Ah, il reconnaissait bien là l'incroyable orgueil de son ami : se comparer à Dieu, rien que cela ! Il ne voyait pas par contre le rapport avec sa chasse au trésor. Bon, la présence du grenat devait signifier qu'il s'approchait de l'émeraude. Aucune indication sur un changement de lieu, ça voulait peut-être dire qu'il devait rester dans leur salle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la cheminée, et il observa les flammes d'un air méditatif. Quel était le sens de cette nouvelle assertion ? Que l'indice suivant était avec la pipe de Holmes ? Impossible, il l'avait toujours sur lui et la première énigme disait bien que la pierre était cachée à Baker Street. Peut-être devait-il examiner la cheminée ? Il la parcourut d'un regard distrait; il n'avait pas la sensation que l'indice y soit. C'était trop simple : Holmes avait un sens certain du spectacle qui l'avait certainement poussé à chercher des cachettes plus originales. Son regard dériva à nouveau vers les flammes et... tient, il y avait quelque chose qui brillait... Un sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Watson; il pensait bien avoir trouvé finalement. Il éteignit le feu et inspecta le foyer. Coincé entre deux briques, il aperçut un morceau de papier accroché grâce une épingle à tête verte. Il les décrocha et reconnut l'une des épingles à cravate qu'il avait offertes à Holmes pour son trente-cinquième anniversaire.

_L'épingle jumelle achèvera ta quête._

_Trouve là, débusque sa cachette._

_Un vieux lion a encore besoin du miroir_

_Pour refléter l'éclat de la clef à plusieurs carats,_

_Ne cherche pas trop loin, la solution est au bout de tes doigts._

Watson sentit un frisson d'excitation le parcourir; il avait bientôt résolu l'énigme... Il se livra une dernière fois à l'analyse du billet et en conclut que l'épingle jumelle devait être dans la chambre de son propriétaire, c'est-à-dire celle de Holmes. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et hésita soudain à entrer, pas qu'il soit jamais entré dans la chambre de son ami, il y avait campé pendant des jours pour le veiller après tout, mais... dans les faits, il n'y allait quand même pas souvent et le lieu s'apparentait presque pour lui à une sorte de sanctuaire.

Il inspira profondément et poussa la porte : comme dans le salon, il y régnait un bazar phénoménal de livres, coupures de journaux et objets hétéroclites plus étranges et originaux les uns que les autres. Au milieu de la pièce trônait un énorme lit à baldaquin, qui se démarquait du reste autant par sa taille considérable que par la blancheur immaculée de ses draps. Et pour cause, pensa le médecin, Holmes n'y dormait pratiquement jamais. Sur un meuble à côté était disposée une vasque à moitié remplie d'eau qu'il reconnaissait pour s'en être servie afin de faire baisser la fièvre de Holmes après sa folie suicidaire. A gauche d'une grande armoire en chêne, se trouvait un superbe miroir à pieds, sur lequel Watson concentra son attention. Il s'en approcha et repéra facilement la tête de l'épingle glissée entre les entrelacs du châssis. Il s'en empara. Aucun nouvel indice, ce qui signifiait que toutes les réponses devaient se trouver dans le dernier. Il le relut et reporta son attention sur la surface polie, où de toute évidence, l'émeraude devait se refléter. Il fronça les sourcils; il avait beau scruter tout ce qu'il pouvait, il ne voyait rien. Rien à part son visage fatigué, aux yeux marqués par les cernes, aux joues creusées et mal rasées. Ses vêtements non plus n'étaient pas aussi soignés que d'habitude. Il y avait même un bout de papier qui dépassait de la poche de son veston, d'ailleurs étrangement renflé, et... Non... ce n'était quand même pas...

Watson prit le papier et reconnut le style des indices de Holmes :

_La meilleure des cachettes est souvent celle la plus proche de celui qui nous cherche._

_Retrouvez le sourire mon ami, Baker Street me semble bien morne depuis qu'il ne l'illumine plus._

Il replongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit l'émeraude, qui étincela de toutes ses nuances de vert au creux de sa paume. Alors un sourire s'épanouit à nouveau sur les lèvres du médecin. Décidément, même après plus de dix ans d'une longue amitié, son vieil ami le surprenait toujours. Il ne l'avait même pas senti glisser la pierre dans son veston ! Et il était très touché, bien plus qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'exprimer. Holmes venait de lui prouver que quoiqu'il arrive, quelque soit son degrés de dépendance envers lui, il ne serait pas le seul à donner de sa personne. Holmes serait toujours là auprès de lui, pour le réconforter et le soutenir, et ça c'était une chose beaucoup plus importante que ses questionnements existentiels. A quoi bon se morfondre et s'interroger vainement ? Pour l'instant il n'avait pas les réponses et cela ne servait à rien de tenter de les provoquer. Il fallait attendre et laisser les choses suivre leur cour naturellement.

Décidé à se reprendre en main, Watson prit un long bain chaud, dans lequel il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à s'endormir, se rasa avec soin, se coiffa et revêtit des habits propres.

Lorsque Holmes rentra à Baker Street en fin d'après midi, il était accompagné d'une Maryweather tout heureuse qui sautillait partout en racontant à quel point elle était contente de les revoir, même si sa nouvelle famille était très gentille. Watson les accueillit avec chaleur, serra la main de son ami, et lui remit l'émeraude en tentant d'exprimer dans son regard toute la gratitude et l'affection qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Holmes se contenta d'empocher la gemme et de rendre son étreinte au médecin, heureux de le voir à nouveau lui-même... et éminemment satisfait que son stratagème ait fonctionné bien au-delà de ses attentes.

**Voilà... je me suis ennuyée à le relire ce chapitre, c'est dire! Du coup, sorry pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographes (il y en a toujours), mais mon attention n'était plus à son maximum vers la fin notamment.**

**Cependant, le chapitre qui suit est tout à fait croustillant! Vous vous doutez bien que maintenant que John a fini de se prendre la tête, les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer! héhéhé**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chose promise chose due; voilà ce que vous attendez toutes (et tous peut-être) depuis 10 chapitres.**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos follows, favs et reviews!**

Chapitre 10 : Rien de tel qu'un bon match de boxe.

Watson courrait dans les rues de Londres, à la fois inquiet, en colère et amusé. Il n'était pas très difficile de deviner qui provoquait de telles émotions contradictoires chez le médecin... Holmes bien évidemment. Ce gredin avait profité de sa promenade avec Gladstone pour filer à l'anglaise avec Maryweather. Et pour filer où ? Là était la question la plus importante... mais à un match de boxe bien-sûr! Avec une fillette de huit ans, c'était la normalité même enfin !

Quand il était rentré à Baker Street, Watson avait été étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans l'appartement. Il était allé interroger Madame Hudson, mais la brave femme n'avait rien pu lui dire si ce n'était que Holmes et Maryweather étaient partis il y avait près d'une demi-heure. Watson avait été tout bonnement stupéfait ! Ce n'était absolument pas le genre de Holmes de le laisser derrière, au contraire ! Il avait plutôt tendance à le traîner partout, qu'il soit consentant ou non, d'ailleurs. Pour ne pas l'emmener, c'est qu'à tous les coups il avait quelque chose à se reprocher quant au lieu où il se rendait... Il revit l'image de Sherlock, quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parte, montrant quelques mouvements et parades de boxe à une Maryweather très sérieuse et intéressée, puis lui chuchotant quelque chose dans l'oreille avec un air de conspirateur... Pas besoin de chercher plus loin, cet adulte très responsable avait décidé de partir en douce emmener une enfant innocente -peu importe qu'elle ait certainement vu pire dans la rue- voir un concentré de brutalité et de violence.

Watson arriva enfin devant le bouge d'où s'échappaient des cris et des vociférations peu engageants. Il poussa la porte et découvrit une foule dense, regroupée autour d'une fosse. Il la scruta avec attention pour tenter de repérer Maryweather puisque Holmes devait certainement se trouver dans l'arène, et la repéra sur les épaules d'un jeune homme perché sur un comptoir et dont les cheveux roux flamboyants, mal cachés par son béret, attiraient tous les regards. Il s'immisça entre les hommes et les femmes de mauvaises vies qui beuglaient des noms, le plus souvent indistincts, parmi lesquels il reconnut celui de Holmes, jusqu'à arriver à côté de Maryweather qui lui dédia son plus grand sourire innocent.

-Je suis désolée, mais Sherlock disait que vous accepteriez pas si on vous le disait alors on a filé en douce, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et puis Sherlock disait aussi qu'il avait confiance en vous et que vous sauriez deviner où nous étions.

Ah... pour un peu, Watson en rougirait, horriblement flatté... mais il connaissait Holmes, et Maryweather était de la même trempe : il ne se laisserait pas attendrir par un compliment ! Il garda son air sérieux pour se tourner vers le jeune homme qui tenait la fillette.

-Et toi tu es... ?

-Alan Mallory, monsieur Watson, enchanté ! répondit le garçon en lui serrant la main.

-Je peux te faire confiance, Alan ?

-Je veille sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux m'sieur ! De toute façon, je voudrais pas que m'sieur Holmes me fasse la peau...

Watson ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire; au vu de la tête terrorisée du rouquin, il était à parier que Holmes l'avait pris entre quatre murs, un grand sourire menaçant aux lèvres, en lui promettant le martyre s'il touchait d'une quelconque façon à la petite... En parlant du détective, Watson concentra son attention sur le duel qui l'opposait à un espèce de géant mastodonte véritablement monstrueux. L'homme avait au moins vingt centimètres de plus que Holmes, qui n'était pas très grand il fallait tout de même l'avouer, et paraissait deux fois plus épais. Son visage était tordu en une grimace de haine et de rage, alors que malgré toute la force dont il pouvait faire montre, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre à bas son adversaire. Le regard de Watson fut alors attiré comme par un aimant sur Holmes.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se battait, le détective semblait plongé dans une sorte de transe : les paupières légèrement baissées, ses yeux plissés laissant échapper un regard d'une noirceur implacable. Il tournait autour de son adversaire comme un fauve autour de sa proie; moqueur, dès que celui-ci réussissait à le toucher, il applaudissait, pour lui asséner ensuite un coup vif et précis qui ne manquait jamais d'atteindre son but. Il excitait ainsi la rage du colosse qui sentait peu à peu sa défaite arriver et l'humiliation continuer. Holmes s'amusait lors de ces combats; il jouait avec son adversaire, comme un chat avec une souris, et sa victime du moment ne tiendrait pas encore bien longtemps : elle avait déjà plusieurs côtes de fêlées, un œil tuméfié et la mâchoire gauche fragilisée.

Holmes évita un nouveau crochet porté vers son visage et répliqua par un violent coup dans le foie. Comme s'y attendait certainement le détective, ce nouveau revers fut celui de trop pour son adversaire qui décida d'en finir coûte que coûte, consumé et aveuglé par la rage. Dans un désordre de mouvements brutaux complètement dépourvus du minimum de technique dont il avait pu faire montre jusqu'alors, il attaqua furieusement. Holmes se déchaîna alors. Il para tous les coups avec une facilité déconcertante, et répliqua avec la sauvagerie et l'efficacité d'un fauve. L'homme s'effondra à l'autre bout de l'arène, la mâchoire brisée, de nombreuses côtes cassées et le genoux broyé.

-Wouah ! S'écria Maryweather, portée par l'enthousiasme. Il est trop fort Sherlock ! Et il est trop beau ! Hein monsieur John, qu'il est trop beau ?

Que répondre à ça ? Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler de la beauté toute masculine de son ami. Mais bien malgré lui, il se prit à détailler le torse dénudé de Holmes. Il avait encore, imprimées sur la rétine, les images des muscles puissants qui roulaient sous la peau alors qu'il se mouvait avec une grâce et une élégance impitoyable. Holmes s'inclina devant la foule puis se tourna vers lui, le transperçant de son regard, un sourire railleur aux lèvres. Watson se sentit pénétré jusqu'à l'âme; les yeux du logicien étaient encore chargés de cette excitation sauvage et brûlante qui les avaient habité pendant tout le combat, et ils s'étaient posés sur lui comme des lames chauffées à blanc. Le creux de son ventre se contracta et il sentit une bouffée de désir lui ravager l'âme : qu'est-ce que se serait d'avoir ce regard braqué sur lui pendant qu'il le prendrait ? Qu'est ce que ce serait de voir cet être si farouche ployer sous lui, temporairement vaincu, mais les yeux noirs bouillonnant de promesses de revanche ? Une faim dévorante enflamma le ventre du médecin qui vacilla et se détourna de Holmes, manquant ainsi l'expression de triomphe qui traversa ses traits. Il porta la main à sa gorge. Non... il ne venait tout de même pas... La fournaise qui avait pris place dans son bas-ventre lui confirma que si. Il venait d'endurer une pulsion de désir comme il n'en avait jamais eu avec quiconque, quelque chose de tellement intense, qu'il en avait du mal à se soutenir et qu'il lui semblait qu'il allait devenir fou.

Il tentait de recouvrer son souffle et son calme quand il sentit, par toutes les fibres de son être, la présence de Holmes derrière lui. Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit en effet le détective, qui le regardait avec un calme souverain, comme inconscient du trouble qui tourmentait son ami. Il lui tendit ses gains.

-J'ai misé votre somme habituelle.

Watson se saisit un peu brusquement des feuillets et détourna le visage. Il était effrayé soudain de l'intensité du désir qui venait de le prendre aux tripes. C'était quelque chose de complètement irrationnel et dévastateur, quelque chose qui avait failli le pousser à se saisir du logicien pour lui dévorer la bouche. Comment avait-il pu abriter un tel monstre de passion en lui et ne s'en être jamais aperçu ? Désespéré à l'idée de se trahir, il plongea son regard dans la foule pour tenter d'oublier l'envie qui le possédait. Il fronça les sourcils, soudain parfaitement distrait : cet homme blond dans le coin de la salle, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu... Il fixait Holmes avec une expression si fanatique que le malaise qu'elle lui causa éteignit le feu qui brûlait en lui quelques secondes encore auparavant. Un homme passa entre eux et lorsque le coin où était cet homme fut à nouveau visible, il n'y était plus. Watson le chercha dans la foule, mais il ne le vit nul part et se promit d'y réfléchir une fois rentré.

oOo

Ils venaient de mettre au lit une Maryweather épuisée et Watson était sur des charbons ardents. C'était la première fois que l'idée de rester seul avec le logicien provoquait chez lui un tel malaise. Il avait peur, très peur de ressentir à nouveau cet émoi qui l'avait pris après le match et de ne pouvoir le cacher à Holmes. Quelle serait la réaction du détective alors ? Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, il aimait les femmes, et pire que tout, il ne semblait absolument pas vouloir entretenir un attachement particulier qui brimerait sa liberté. Lui-même avait déjà eu tellement de mal à s'introduire dans sa vie en tant qu'ami, alors en tant que... qu'amant... Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était encore marié, et qu'il avait même abandonné Holmes pour le devenir; son ami aurait toutes les raisons de douter de la solidité de son engagement et de ses sentiments.

-Quel que soit votre problème, je suis sûr que la solution est bien plus simple que vous ne le pensez mon ami.

Watson releva vivement la tête et regarda Holmes, vêtu de sa robe de chambre élimée, s'asseoir avec difficulté dans son fauteuil et sortir sa pipe. Le médecin plissa les yeux et repéra bien vite les articulations écorchées de son ami.

-Pour l'instant mon problème c'est que vous êtes blessé et que de toute évidence vous n'allez pas encore daigner vous soigner !

-La solution à ce problème est extrêmement simple également.

-Et comment ! S'exclama Watson, exaspéré. Vous allez me suivre jusqu'à mon lit ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai pris ma mallette !

-Pas de proposition graveleuse très cher, je suis très bien ici.

-Vous avez grimacé comme un perdu pour vous asseoir; vous avez au moins une côte de fêlée et j'aurais bien du mal à vous examiner dans ce fauteuil alors vous vous levez et vous installez sur mon lit ou je vous assomme !

Holmes poussa un long soupir mi-résigné mi-exaspéré et s'exécuta en ronchonnant.

-Et comment croyez-vous que je m'en sois sorti lorsque vous n'étiez pas là, bougre de médecin ? Ça a bien guéri tout seul.

Watson sentit la culpabilité l'étreindre de ses tentacules opressantes. Il avait sciemment décidé d'oublier, lorsqu'il s'était marié, à quel point le détective négligeait sa santé lorsqu'il était livré à lui-même... Mais il avait considéré qu'après tout, Holmes devait bien se débrouiller avant qu'il ne débarque dans sa vie, sans doute Madame Hudson devait-elle de tant à autre s'en occuper, et puis son ami n'était plus un enfant, que diable ! Mais il semblait bien qu'il soit incapable de prendre soin de lui-même. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il était là maintenant.

-Vous avez un médecin à vos côtés, il serait bête -et vous n'êtes pas bête n'est ce pas Holmes?- de ne pas en profiter pour guérir plus vite et vous consacrer ainsi pleinement à vos enquêtes plus rapidement, non ?

-Soit, je me range à cet excellent argument, consentit le détective en s'asseyant sur le lit de son ami. Mais comment pouvez vous vivre dans cet pièce, Watson ? On dirait une chambre d'hôpital, non mais regardez moi ces draps ? Vous les avez fait aseptiser ou quoi ?

Watson posa sa mallette au sol et dévisagea Holmes avec une pointe de panique.

-Pitié... Dites moi que Maryweather, qui dort dans votre lit, n'est pas en train de baigner dans une montagne de miasme et d'expériences douteuses en décomposition...

-Bien évidemment que non ! Madame Hudson a changé mes draps ce matin.

Watson soupira de soulagement et aida Holmes à ôter sa robe de chambre et sa chemise. Il palpa avec délicatesse les côtes de son ami en tâchant de se focaliser sur son diagnostique clinique et pas sur la partie de son cerveau qui lui hurlait qu'il effleurait la peau douce et chaude de Holmes, qu'il contemplait son torse musclé, qu'il sentait son odeur musquée, mélange d'un peu de sueur, de tabac et de chocolat. Il guetta les à coup dans la respiration de son ami, et repéra deux côtes fêlées. Il sortit un baume et le désigna à Holmes qui continuait tranquillement de fumer sa pipe.

-C'est un antalgique, précisa-t-il.

-Mais je vous en prie, faites, c'est vous le médecin après tout.

Watson s'exécuta et appliqua précautionneusement le baume sur les côtes abîmées. La peau de son ami était vraiment beaucoup plus douce et souple qu'il ne l'avait imaginée et il ne résista pas à l'envie de la caresser plus longtemps que nécessaire, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait sans intriguer Holmes. Il lui prit ensuite d'autorité la main pour désinfecter les écorchures de ses poings et s'occuper de sa pommette éclatée. Le détective se mit alors à le fixer avec intensité et il dut se retenir de rougir, alors qu'une chaleur semblable à celle qu'il avait ressenti après le match mais en plus douce, en moins pressante, naissait au creux de sa poitrine.

-Voilà, vous voyez, ce n'était pas si long, fit remarquer Watson en rangeant son matériel.

Le médecin n'eut pas de réponse et lorsqu'il se retourna, le détective n'était plus là. Un bruissement le fit se tourner vers sa droite et il vit son ami revêtir une de ses chemises en grimaçant légèrement. Au début de leur colocation, et jusqu'à pas si longtemps encore, cette manie de Holmes de toujours lui voler ses vêtements avaient eu le don de l'agacer. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela incroyablement mignon soudain. Il avait la sensation qu'il y avait pour son ami quelque chose comme une affection inavouée derrière cet acte, un moyen d'être proche de lui, d'avoir sans cesse sa présence à ses côtés en se cachant derrière une prétendue bizarrerie de comportement. Peut-être exagérait-il l'attachement de Holmes à son égard, mais ces derniers temps son ami s'était montré tellement plus sentimental, toute proportion gardée bien entendu, que ce à quoi il s'était attendu, qu'il avait bon espoir de ne pas être totalement en tord.

Ils s'installèrent dans leurs fauteuils respectifs, Sherlock fumant alors qu'il réfléchissait sous les yeux de Watson qui regardait la fumée sortir lentement de sa bouche par volutes.

-J'ai vu un homme, aujourd'hui...

-Vraiment ? Ironisa Holmes en lançant un regard amusé à son ami.

-Oui... un blond, grand... la trentaine à peine je dirais... ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois. Son expression lorsqu'il vous observe me met mal à l'aise...

Holmes expira lentement sa fumée bleutée et se tourna vers Watson.

-Vous l'avez d'abord vu une première fois lors de la soirée de Lady Wylam, puis le lendemain, lorsqu'il m'a complimenté alors que nous repartions du salon de Sir Thomas Childehous avec Maryweather. Il est vrai que son regard sur moi est dérangeant...

-Vous pensez qu'il pourrait être une menace ?

-Je ne saurais dire... Il a un talent certain pour disparaître dès qu'il se rend compte que je l'ai remarqué. De toute évidence, c'est quelqu'un qui aime contrôler : c'est lui qui est venu m'aborder, mais il refuse que je fasse de même. Il n'est dans aucun des fichiers de Scotland Yard et mon réseau de sans-abris ne l'a jamais vu et ne sait qui il est. J'ai tendance à dire qu'une personne qu'on ne peut identifier est une personne dont il faut se méfier...

Watson se retourna vers les flammes qui crépitaient dans l'âtre, légèrement inquiet mais surtout enthousiasmé. Une nouvelle enquête semblait se profiler, et il se sentait incroyablement bien dans cette atmosphère feutrée, embrumée par la fumée de Holmes et dont le calme même semblait annoncer la tempête à venir. C'était là qu'était sa place, dans ce monde de mystère, de danger et d'adrénaline, aux côtés de Sherlock Holmes. Le médecin se sentit apaisé comme jamais. Sa décision était prise.

oOo

Assis dans le fiacre qui le ramenait à Baker Street, cette fois définitivement, Watson songeait à sa séparation avec Mary. Lorsqu'il avait contacté la jeune femme par télégramme pour lui dire qu'il avait pris sa décision, elle en avait profité pour lui annoncer que la sienne était également arrêtée et avait fixé leur rendez-vous à Cavendish Place. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'ils avaient la même volonté; celle de faire cesser leur mariage. Mary était désormais sûre d'aimer Mycroft, et Watson lui confirma ce qu'elle avait deviné avec tant finesse.

-Cela... cela ne vous dégoûte pas ? Avait demandé Watson, quelque peu tendu.

-Quoi dont ? Vos sentiments pour Holmes ? J'ai eu le temps de m'y faire. Et puis... vous êtes touchants tous les deux. Vous l'aimiez sans même vous en rendre compte avec une fidélité incroyable ! Nombre de femmes donneraient tout ce qu'elles ont pour être aimées de cette manière. Quant à Holmes... son attachement pour vous est aussi exclusif qu'évident. Je me sentais presque coupable de vous prendre à lui lorsque nous nous somme mariés. Déjà à cette époque, je me doutais que son affection pour vous dépassait même la mienne en intensité...

-Quoi ? Que voulez-vous dire ? Souffla Watson, stupéfait par ce que les propos de sa femme suggéraient.

-Enfin John, ne me dites pas que vous avez été à ce point aveugle ? Il a tout fait pour rompre nos fiançailles et vous empêcher de m'épouser ! Son hostilité à mon égard était clairement celle d'un rival ! Il m'a jetée d'un train, John ! Il n'y a pas plus symbolique comme acte ! Il m'a clairement éjectée d'une partie de votre vie pour vous entraîner dans un monde où je n'avais pas ma place. Ses efforts m'agaçaient autant qu'ils me faisaient de peine en vérité. Mais vous ne sembliez pas lui rendre ses sentiments à l'époque, malgré votre faiblesse envers ses caprices, et j'ai pensé que je pourrais triompher de lui... j'ai eu tord... Mais je ne le regrette pas finalement : j'ai pu rencontrer Mycroft.

-Comment faites-vous pour le supporter d'ailleurs ? Cet homme m'exaspère...

-Comment faites-vous pour supporter Holmes ?

Watson n'avait rien répondu. L'hypothèse que soulevait Mary le laissait à la fois sceptique et plein d'espoirs. Ce pourrait-il vraiment qu'Holmes ait en fait réagi de cette manière par jalousie amoureuse ? Et non par caprice d'enfant gâté comme il l'avait tout d'abord pensé ? Pouvait-il vraiment espérer un tel bonheur ? La question l'avait turlupiné pendant tout le trajet vers Baker Street, et il s'était rappelé avec précision toutes les fois où Holmes avait tenté de le retenir, toutes les fois où il avait esquivé la rencontre avec Mary pour finalement se montrer horrible avec elle, sans oublier ces questions étranges, qu'il n'avait alors pas comprises : « Watson êtes vous heureux ? Seriez vous plus heureux de passer vos vacances à Brighton ? ». Il ne s'était alors pas rendu compte que Holmes lui demandait s'il était plus heureux à ses côtés qu'à ceux de Mary. Plus il y songeait, et plus il lui semblait qu'en effet, Holmes avait sans cesse essayé de lui faire comprendre... et que lui n'avait rien vu.

C'est le cœur battant qu'il monta les marches de Baker Street, puis de l'escalier menant à leur appartement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans leur salle commune, il vit Holmes, complètement survolté, en train d'enfiler un élégant veston... qui lui appartenait bien sûr.

-Ah ! Mon cher ami ! Non, non ! N'enlevez pas votre veste, nous partons !

-Nous partons ? Demanda Watson amusé par l'enthousiasme de Holmes qu'il n'avait pas vu aussi joyeux depuis longtemps.

-Bien sûr ! J'ai réussi à trouver des billets pour le Concerto pour violon et orchestre op. 35, Eugène Onéguine de Tchaïkovsky ! Vous venez de divorcer et c'est un événement qui se fête ! Plus besoin de rendre des comptes à Mary désormais ! Les affaires peuvent reprendre !

Quand on savait que pour Holmes, les affaires étaient toute sa vie, la déclaration prenait tout de suite une autre envergure. Watson sourit, profondément attendri, et s'approcha du détective dont il caressa la joue avec douceur.

-Vous ai-je donc manqué à ce point mon ami ?

-Plus que vous ne pouviez l'imaginer, murmura Holmes d'une voix basse et rauque, en le fixant de son regard brûlant.

Watson sentit la chaleur d'un désir empressé enflammer ses sens, et il s'avança jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du détective.

-Je ne vous ferai plus défaut, je vous le promets.

Holmes captura sa main dans la sienne, la caressa un instant avant d'entremêler leurs doigts.

-Je ne vous laisserai plus partir de toute façon, Watson.

Puis il attrapa son manteau et tira le médecin vers les escaliers.

-Dépêchons, dépêchons ! Ou nous risquons de rater le début !

Watson ne retint pas le sourire éclatant qui éclot sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait porté par le tourbillon exaltant qu'était Holmes.

oOo

Holmes, malgré le fait qu'il passait une bonne partie de son temps à gratter les cordes de son violon pour en tirer les sons les plus atroces possibles, était en réalité un musicien hors pair et un fin mélomane. La musique était le seul domaine artistique qu'il appréciait, et comme dans tous les domaines qui l'intéressaient, il y était particulièrement brillant. Watson ne fut donc absolument pas étonné par la beauté des compositions qui étaient jouées et par l'intensité des sentiments qu'il ressentait en les écoutant. Cependant il était certain que la musique était encore magnifiée par la force des émotions qui le parcouraient en présence de son ami. C'était leur première soirée en couple ! Watson avait presque peine à y croire, et pourtant, leurs cuisses serrées l'une contre l'autre, leurs mains qui s'effleuraient et se caressaient furtivement... tout cela lui confirmait que quelque chose de nouveau venait de naître entre eux.

Les doigts de Holmes remontèrent le long de sa paume et se glissèrent sous sa manche contre son poignet. Watson ne put retenir un frisson. Qui aurait cru que la peau du poignet put être aussi sensible ? Il aurait dû s'en douter cela dit; en tant que médecin il connaissait parfaitement l'anatomie, et il n'était pas sans savoir le nombre de nerfs qui parcouraient cette zone. La douce caresse du détective, ajoutée à la chaleur de sa cuisse contre la sienne, eut tôt fait de réveiller son corps et ses désirs. Il sentit son sexe se tendre dans son pantalon et ses joues rougir de honte à l'idée d'avoir une telle réaction dans un endroit publique. Ah ce gredin de Holmes ! Il le faisait exprès, il en était sûr ! Le petit sourire en coin qu'affichait le logicien le conforta dans ses soupçons. Mais il ne serait pas dit que Watson se laisserait malmener ainsi ! Il tourna la tête et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Holmes, comme pour lui parler discrètement... sauf que ses lèvres ne s'ouvrirent pas pour laisser passer des sons, mais pour laisser sortir une langue qui vint délicatement lécher le cartilage du détective. Holmes se figea de stupeur avant de laisser filtrer un très faible gémissement d'entre ses lèvres quand Watson mordilla tendrement son lobe, fier d'avoir réussi à déstabiliser son ami... et terriblement excité par le son qu'il venait d'émettre. Il se recula cependant rapidement de peur de perdre le contrôle de lui même. Et puis, il ne valait mieux pas qu'on vienne à les découvrir : les travaux forcés étaient encore courants pour punir les « actes de débauche contre nature » comme disaient les autorités.

Holmes se pencha à son tour près de son oreille et souffla :

-Vous êtes bien audacieux Watson... Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle licence de votre part... dans un lieu public en plus !

-Pourquoi Tchaïkovsky, dites-moi ? Répliqua John, tout aussi bas. Avez-vous une autre raison, en plus de son immense talent, d'avoir une préférence pour ce compositeur ?

Holmes se contenta de lui adresser un charmant sourire, qui aurait paru tout à fait innocent s'il ne créait pas une superbe fossette au coin de ses lèvres, donnant à son visage une expression malicieuse et tout à fait suggestive, surtout lorsqu'elle était accompagnée de son regard noir intense.

Au dessus d'eux, dissimulé à leur vue dans une loge sombre, un homme blond braquait ses jumelles de théâtre et n'avait rien perdu des interactions du couple. Ses traits, somme toute séduisants, étaient affreusement déformés par une rage incommensurable. Son visage se figea soudain et exprima une détermination implacable et criminelle.

Après le concert, Sherlock avait laissé à Watson le choix du restaurant. Il s'était décidé pour le Royal, histoire de « remplacer les mauvais souvenirs que vous en avez par de biens meilleurs » avait-il dit, et en effet, les deux hommes avaient passé un excellent moment. Watson était ravi de voir que malgré leur nouvelle relation, rien ne changeait entre eux : cette complicité taquine à laquelle il tenait tant existait toujours, elle était même encore approfondie par les allusions grivoises qu'ils se lançaient avec tendresse et provocation. Watson s'étonnait d'être aussi à l'aise avec Holmes; il avait pensé qu'il aurait du mal à se faire à l'idée de défier toutes les normes de la société pour vivre une histoire d'amour avec un homme, et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux et vivant qu'en cet instant où il batifolait joyeusement avec son ami, bientôt amant. Il avait la conviction profonde que là était véritablement sa place, que son rôle dans ce monde était de soutenir et d'aimer ce génie sociopathe de détective qui ne s'était ouvert qu'à lui.

Le repas fut comme le concert : délicieux. Les deux hommes s'attisaient mutuellement, multipliant les contacts tout en restant aussi discrets que possible, se défiant du regard, s'aguichant par les mots, si bien qu'ils écourtèrent légèrement la soirée pour se glisser dans un fiacre direction Baker Street. Holmes venait à peine de s'asseoir quand Watson agrippa son col et l'embrassa avec fougue. Tout d'abord interdit par la réaction de son ami qu'il n'imaginait pas aussi vif, le détective se laissa faire avec plaisir, entrouvrant les lèvres pour accueillir la langue audacieuse de Watson qui laissa échapper un grognement de désir : Holmes avait le goût du tabac, du chocolat et de la cannelle, et il savoura ce premier baiser avec une joie incroyable, appréciant infiniment de sentir Holmes se fondre contre sa bouche, désireux et haletant. Cet échange finit d'embraser leurs sens, et le médecin rompit leur étreinte, observant dans la pénombre de la nuit son ami tenter de retrouver son souffle, les paupières fermées, les joues rosies. Lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour darder dans les siens des prunelles embuées, noires d'émotions, Watson sentit son désir s'enflammer.

Le fiacre s'arrêta et il se dépêcha de descendre, tentant d'apaiser quelque peu ce fauve de convoitise qui rugissait en lui grâce à l'air frais, laissant à Holmes le soin de régler le cocher. Il ouvrit la porte de leur appartement et se précipita vers leur salon. Lorsque Holmes en referma la porte, il se retrouva plaqué contre celle-ci, la bouche à nouveau ravagée par celle de Watson qui pressa soudain son bassin contre le sien, imprimant dans sa chair le contact de sa virilité tendue.

-Je ne vous croyais pas... si ardent... mon ami, haleta Holmes après s'être arraché au baiser.

-C'est vous, souffla le médecin en embrassant sa joue puis sa tempe. Vous me rendez fou !

Sherlock ne put retenir un sourire satisfait qui disparut bien vite sous les lèvres avides de son amant. Inconsciemment, ils se mirent à onduler l'un contre l'autre, se frottant doucement alors que les doigts de John s'activaient déjà sur la veste, puis sur le veston et la chemise de Holmes qui passait quant à lui ses bras autour de son cou, s'agrippant à ses épaules. Le détective inspira soudain une grande goulée d'air : Watson explorait son torse, caressant ses côtes, effleurant ses abdominaux et pinçant doucement ses tétons, abandonnant dans le même temps sa bouche pour dévorer sa gorge et laisser libre cours aux gémissements du détective. Une de ses mains descendit, et après un instant d'hésitation, se plaqua contre l'érection du logicien.

-Watson... Watson...

Le ton de Holmes était à la fois suppliant et impérieux. Son regard, noir de désir, n'était pas voilé par la passion, non, au contraire il était encore plus perçant que d'ordinaire et atteignait Watson jusqu'à l'âme. Il semblait le défier de continuer, de faire plus, de faire mieux. Son corps, appuyé contre la porte, comme abandonné, était parcouru par une tension qui laissait présager qu'il n'attendait que le bon moment pour prendre à nouveau le dessus, et cela donna envie à Watson, atrocement envie, de le faire craquer, de le voir abandonné à lui, perdu dans le plaisir que lui, et lui seul, lui donnerait. Watson caressa le sexe de Holmes à travers ses vêtements et observa avec avidité la réaction de son amant; le détective eut un violent frisson et s'avachit un peu plus contre la porte en retenant à grand peine un gémissement, écartant légèrement les cuisses avec provocation autour de son entre-jambe bombée. Watson sentit sa gorge se nouer de désir et son sexe durcir encore davantage : Holmes était immensément désirable...

Pour Holmes, c'était la consécration d'une lutte longue et âpre, portée par un amour sans cesse frustré et irrité, et depuis longtemps à vif. Il courrait après Watson depuis tellement de temps qu'il ne se souvenait même plus de quand ça avait commencé... peut-être depuis le début en fait. Mais il s'était toujours contenté de ce qu'il avait auparavant, sûrement parce que Watson n'avait jamais été sérieux dans ses conquêtes qu'il abandonnait au moindre sifflement de Holmes. Mais avec Mary, le logicien s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il avait avec le médecin n'était pas suffisant et que tôt ou tard, Watson risquerait de partir pour une femme et une famille... et il ne s'était pas trompé ! Quelle douleur avait-il ressenti lors du jour funeste du mariage de son ami ! Il s'était senti comme amputé d'une partie de lui-même, et avait tout de suite décidé de tirer parti des problèmes avec Moriarty pour monter un plan dans le but de faire revenir Watson à lui... Et après des mois d'attente, de doute et d'angoisse, enfin, enfin John lui revenait... Comment lui résister décemment dans ce cas ? Complètement grisé, il se laissa embrasser et caresser, avide de sentir enfin les mains, la bouche de Watson sur lui, franches, sans concession, animées par un désir aussi puissant et violent que le sien.

Le médecin avait déjà défait la ceinture et la braguette de son amant et se glissait sous son sous-vêtement, aussi ardent qu'hésitant. C'était une chose de sentir la dureté d'une autre érection que la sienne à travers deux couches de tissu, mais la toucher sans rempart, ressentir sa chaleur, sa raideur et ses pulsations au creux de sa paume, voilà qui était bien différent et intimidant pour un homme qui n'avait jamais connu que les femmes. Watson effleura du bout des doigts le gland violacé tout en butinant la gorge du détective, suçotant la peau fine sous la mâchoire, puis empoigna plus franchement le membre, étonné d'être si excité à l'idée de tenir la virilité d'un autre homme. Holmes lâcha un long gémissement et ses jambes s'ouvrirent un peu plus. Bon sang... jamais une femme n'avait été aussi désirable aux yeux du médecin... et pourtant il savait qu'il n'aimait pas les hommes. Non il aimait Holmes, Holmes, Holmes et uniquement Holmes. Il voulait... il voulait... il avait besoin même -besoin jusqu'au malaise!- de le voir jouir... il avait besoin de voir son expression au summum du plaisir, au moment où il serait le plus vulnérable, où son intelligence toujours en éveil serait étouffée sous la fulgurance du plaisir charnel.

Il réalisa soudain que Holmes détachait sa ceinture et le laissa faire, mais lorsque, ayant libéré son érection, le détective voulut s'en emparer, il gronda sourdement et plaqua ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Holmes le regarda avec un regard empreint de frustration et d'indignation et rua pour se libérer.

-Non. Trancha Watson, ferme malgré sa voix rauque de désir. Non. Vous dirigez toujours tout dans ma vie, laissez moi vous dominez dans l'amour...

-Je ne me rends pas sans combattre... John...

Comment un simple prénom, murmuré d'une voix si sensuelle et appuyé par ce regard de fauve, impétueux et sauvage, qu'il avait toujours lors de ces bagarres, pouvait-il à ce point attiser un homme ? Watson l'ignorait mais son prénom, qu'il entendait pour la deuxième fois dans la bouche de son amant, associé au défi mutin qu'il lui avait lancé, détruisit ses derniers scrupules. Porté par l'ouragan de passion qui dévastait ses sens et sa raison, John plaqua fermement Sherlock contre la porte à l'aide de tout son corps, insinuant l'une de ses jambes entre celles du détective pour appuyer sur son sexe, et l'embrassa presque rageusement. Le gland de Sherlock vint frapper la base de sa verge et il les empoigna brutalement ensemble.

-John ! Gémit le détective, la voix rauque en s'arquant violemment.

Le médecin imprima un profond mouvement de va et viens sur leurs sexes, plongeant son visage dans la chevelure bouclée et soyeuse de son amant, sentant avec plaisir son souffle irrégulier butter contre ses clavicules. Holmes, toujours cloué à la porte, se cambrait et se débattait, tentant encore de se libérer. Alors John lâcha ses poignets, mais pour mieux les coincer dans son dos et Sherlock se retrouva presque complètement bloqué, cambré contre contre lui. Ses dernières défenses s'écroulèrent lorsque John reprit l'assaut de ses lèvres, et il abandonna enfin la lutte. Le médecin se recula légèrement pour le contempler : Sherlock était magnifique; il ne l'avait jamais vu si abandonné, si peu maître de lui-même alors qu'il se frottait langoureusement contre lui, paupière closes, comme s'il était son monde, le souffle court, le torse dénudé et les cuisses largement écartées. Et Watson sentit à nouveau ce désir brûlant, dévorant, ronger son cœur et son âme, et s'emparer de lui. Holmes se donnait à lui en toute confiance et cette constatation le rendait fou ! Que cet homme si farouche, si fier, si indocile se laisse ainsi dompter... cela l'enflamma plus sûrement qu'une braise activée par un vif vent du sud. Car par dessus tout, il lui prouvait qu'il l'aimait.

Leurs mouvement s'accélèrent, s'amplifièrent, leurs corps mêlés en une étreinte de plus en plus étroite leurs cris et gémissements se firent de plus en plus sonores, le plaisir augmentant jusqu'à en devenir presque douloureux et ils finirent par jouir en parfaite synchronie, exhalant leur dernier souffle dans la bouche de l'autre. Foudroyé par la puissance inouïe de son orgasme, l'esprit et le corps comme dépossédés, Watson s'écroula contre Holmes qui le retint et le serra contre lui, les jambes chancelantes.

**Alors? Vous avez aimé? **

**Moi, j'ai adoré, contrairement au chapitre précédent, écrire ce chapitre... on se demande bien pourquoi tiens... Je n'ai plus de chapitres d'avance alors je ne sais pas quand la suite va arriver, mais bon... au moins ils sont ensemble désormais.**

**Comme vous vous en doutez la suite va porter sur une nouvelle enquête... héhéhé... Holmes va s'en prendre plein la tronche d'ailleurs!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry pour le temps d'attente! C'est qu'en ce moment ce n'est vraiment pas facile: entre le boulot à la fac et internet qui me lâche (deux semaines que je n'ai plus internet dans la semaine vous vous rendez compte?!), poster est compliqué... **

**Merci pour vos reviews! Certes, John a accepté un peu rapidement peut-être de coucher avec Sherly, même si ce n'était pas jusqu'au bout... mais ça faisait 10 chapitres que j'essayais de montrer son désir et son amour refoulé alors j'ai craqué! Et lui aussi par la même occasion! **

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre! La nouvelle enquête de Sherly commence! Désolée pour les erreurs d'orthographe: j'ai fait au plus vite pour pouvoir poster aujourd'hui alors il est grandement possible que je n'ai pas tout corrigé!**

Chapitre 11 : Meurtre ? Vous avez dit meurtre ?

Le lendemain, Watson se réveilla seul dans le lit de Holmes. D'abord blessé, il se souvint ensuite que c'était lui qui avait gagné leur joute de la veille, et que revenu à lui, son ami et amant devait être quelque peu éraflé dans sa fierté. Il se redressa lentement, le corps encore apaisé et relaxé par la volupté. Bon sang, il avait... il avait... avec Holmes... Sherlock... Et franchement, il ne regrettait rien. Il avait savouré chacune des minutes qu'il avait passé à lui faire l'amour. Faire l'amour avec Sherlock... c'était comme mener une bataille, c'était intense jusqu'à la douleur et délectable à en mourir de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle explosion des sens avec Mary. Jamais il n'avait eu cette sensation de s'unir si profondément à quelqu'un, d'être en si parfaite harmonie avec lui : tout était évident désormais et il avait la conviction profonde d'être enfin à sa place.

Son regard dériva lentement dans la pièce remplie d'un souk monstrueux, et accrocha vaguement une horloge... Bon sang ! Plus de midi passé ! Et le déménageur qui devait livrer ses affaires à dix heures ! Watson bondit du lit et rougit en voyant qu'il ne portait qu'une chemise. Il se rua dans sa chambre et était en train de se vêtir lorsqu'il se souvint d'une image qui, si elle se révélait être ce qu'il craignait qu'elle était, était horriblement gênante pour lui... Il finit de boutonner sa veste et se dirigea presque à reculons dans leur salon.

-Ah John ! Fantastique livre que voici ! Très instructif, vraiment... je me régale à le lire.

Près du fauteuil de Holmes, il y avait ses affaires et sa malle, ouverte, celle dans laquelle il rangeait toutes ses notes, et où il avait mis un exemplaire de la biographie de Holmes... biographie qui se trouvait actuellement entre les mains du-dit détective. Le médecin blêmit : Holmes allait s'en donner à cœur joie. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et se résigna à endurer les bataillons successifs envoyés avec verve par la langue fourchue et aiguisée du logicien.

Holmes, en bon stratège, prit tout son temps pour mettre en place sa tactique : il relit une page, s'assit dans son fauteuil, croisa élégamment les jambes et survola quelques passages, rendant son ami de plus en plus fébrile. Finalement, alors que Watson battait de plus en plus nerveusement du pied, il se lança.

-J'apprécie particulièrement la façon dont vous avez décri notre première rencontre...

Watson grogna : il était sûr que ça allait commencer par là.

-... « mes yeux croisèrent les siens, et je restai stupéfait par l'éclat incomparable de vie et d'intelligence qui y régnait. Je ne le savais pas alors, mais ses yeux m'avaient déjà subjugué. Je ne le connaissais pas encore que j'étais déjà prêt à risquer ma vie pour lui, et c'est ce que je fis, à peine quelques heures après l'avoir rencontré. » Cela fait très coup de foudre, vous ne trouvez pas John ? Et la suite est encore meilleure : « ...plus je demeurais à ses côtés et plus il me semblait l'avoir déjà connu. Je ne sais si Holmes ressentait la même chose à mon égard, mais j'avais la sensation de le reconnaître, de retrouver un vieil ami perdu depuis longtemps, mais que le destin s'obstinait à me faire retrouver ». Unis par le destin, hum ? Comme des âmes-soeurs en quelque sorte, non ? C'est si romantique ! Vous me surprenez très cher !

-C'était amical ! Cracha le médecin, piqué au vif par le ton sarcastique de son ami. C'était purement amical à cette époque !

-Avez-vous entendu parler de Freud, mon ami ? Répliqua Sherlock avec un charmant sourire innocent. Il a des thèses très intéressantes sur le refoulement des désirs. Un autre passage voulez-vous ? « s'il était évident que Holmes ne semblait pas plus honteux que cela d'encourager mes vices, au moins les faisait-il intelligemment fructifier : ma passion immodérée du jeu, et notamment des paris, ne m'avait jamais rapporté autant que depuis que je suivais mon nouvel ami dans les bouges infâmes dans lesquels il avait l'habitude de pratiquer des combats de boxe aussi violents qu'inégaux : il ne perdait aucun match, jamais, quelles que soient la force et la taille de l'adversaire, il était systématiquement vaincu. Quelle grâce était alors la sienne lorsqu'il se battait ! Cela ressemblait presque à une danse, tantôt langoureuse pour narguer l'adversaire, tantôt vive et précise pour l'abattre. Il ressemblait à un fauve, jouant avec sensualité et cruauté avec sa proie, fort et impitoyable. » Et dire que pendant toutes ces années où vous ne cessiez de m'exhorter à cesser ces matchs vous étiez en réalité en train de cacher votre enthousiasme... Vous avez une façon vraiment adorable de m'admirer et de me magnifier mon cher ami.

-C'est de la littérature Holmes ! Je magnifie le texte ! Pas vous!

-Oh je vois, et sans doute que ce passage aussi a pour but de magnifier le texte : « de loin ses yeux paraissaient noirs, mais en réalité il n'en était rien. C'était un fabuleux kaléidoscope de vert anis, d'absinthe, d'or et d'ambre, qui apparaissaient successivement en fonction de la dilatation ou de la rétractation de sa pupille. Des yeux merveilleux, des yeux envoûtants, dont vous n'étiez plus libre de vous libérer une fois qu'ils avaient posé leur éclat sur vous. » Je suis certain que vos préoccupations étaient purement littéraire dans ce passage John...

-Vous êtes impossible, grommela Watson en se prenant la tête dans les mains pour cacher les rougeurs qui s'épanouissaient sur ses joues.

Sherlock relit encore quelques passages et tomba sur celui qui décrivait sa mort. Son regard s'assombrit et une pointe de culpabilité lui piqua les entrailles. John avait énormément souffert de sa disparition, et même si elle était justifiée par le danger du réseau de Moriarty et par son désir de dessiller les yeux de son désormais amant, par un choc qui lui avait semblé nécessaire à l'époque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer qu'il avait été infiniment égoïste. Il referma le volume et le posa sur la malle.

-En tout cas je comprends mieux d'où venaient tous ces journalistes et étranges fans qui me pourchassaient dans la rue, déclara-t-il d'un ton badin en saisissant sa pipe en terre noire. Vous m'avez rendu incroyablement humain dans votre ouvrage John... sans doute plus que je ne suis... Je ne sais si je dois me réjouir ou non de cette notoriété...

Le ton trop neutre de son amant interpella John qui releva la tête et observa son visage. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, les mâchoires crispées, il tirait nerveusement sur sa pipe. John allait réconforter son amant quand de lourds pas pressés retentirent dans l'escalier. Sherlock recracha nonchalamment sa fumée et prit la parole au moment exact où l'inspecteur ouvrait la porte.

-Cela doit être une affaire très grave pour que vous vous déplaciez en personne Lestrade...

-Mais comment... ? L'inspecteur s'interrompit et fit un signe dégoûté avant de serrer la main de Watson.

-C'est vraiment terrible, docteur Watson... Je n'avais jamais été confronté à un telle horreur...

L'air profondément choqué de Lestrade ainsi que sa pâleur interpellèrent le médecin qui le fit s'asseoir dans son fauteuil. Holmes daigna enfin détourner le regard de l'âtre pour observer rapidement l'inspecteur du Yard d'un œil curieux.

-Je vous écoute Lestrade.

Watson apporta un verre de brandy à l'inspecteur qui le remercia d'un bref sourire et but une gorgée. Holmes souffla fortement, sa patience à vif.

-C'est quand vous voulez mon brave, mais il faudrait penser à vous remettre un peu plus vite que cela : vous n'êtes pas une fillette que diable !

-Holmes ! Le gronda John en le fusillant du regard.

-C'est bon docteur, ne vous fatiguez pas, je commence à être habitué.

-Voilà qui est embêtant... Je ne veux pas que vous vous habituiez, auquel cas mes remarques perdraient tous leurs effets...

-La victime s'appelle Stanley Hamford, jeune homme brillant, venant à peine de devenir avocat et tout juste fiancé. Retrouvé mort et atrocement mutilé dans une ruelle de sordide de Whitechapel... inutile de vous dire que le fantôme de Jack l'Éventreur n'est pas loin...

-Bien, vous n'avez pas bougé le corps, je présume ? Alors allons-y ! Watson, inutile de vous cacher désormais, prenez donc votre carnet ! Je ne serais rien sans mon biographe...

oOo

Watson, un mouchoir sur le nez, regardait avec incrédulité Holmes s'affairer autour du cadavre avec un enthousiasme presque déplacé, comme parfaitement insensible à l'odeur pestilentielle qui se dégageait du corps. Le médecin ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait après la déclaration de Lestrade, mais certainement pas à ça... L'homme était étendu au sol, baignant dans un marre de sang, la tête tranchée, les jambes et les bras arrachés du tronc et déposés en croix, complètement nu, le sexe seul caché par une chemise blanche, négligemment déposée. Ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés retombaient sur son front ceint d'une couronne d'épines qui transperçait la chair et barbouillait son visage, figé en une grimace de douleur obscène et presque grotesque, de rigoles sanguinolentes. D'une blessure si large et si profonde que l'abdomen était presque coupé en deux, ressortaient les entrailles qui se décomposaient au contact de l'air et exhalaient une puanteur nauséabonde. Sur tout le reste du corps, différentes marques de coups maculaient la peau de bleu et de vert, et des renfoncements étranges aux niveaux des genoux et des côtes indiquaient que les os avaient été défoncés... Watson n'avait jamais vu pareil horreur et se contenait à chaque instant pour ne pas vomir.

Holmes se pencha sur les bras arrachés : l'articulation avait été complètement disloquée... Pour le ventre... peut-être un couteau... mal aiguisé, les bords de la blessure n'avait rien de net... Quand au reste du corps : une marteau de toute évidence. C'était un travail de boucher... et pourtant, si l'on regardait l'ensemble, il en ressortait une mise en scène certaine à la symbolique évidente : le Christ crucifié. Le détective examina les paumes recourbées et brisées... un coup de marteau dans chacune... pareil pour les pieds... La blessure au ventre devait donc représenter le coup de lance. En fait, le corps entier avait été passé à tabac : aucun membre n'avait été épargné... à part... Il souleva la chemise... et oui... le sexe avait disparu et avait été soigneusement prélevé, lui, certainement avec un scalpel, coupure nette et précise... Plus il analysait le corps et plus le visage du détective s'assombrissait. Le jeune homme était encore vivant quand il avait été amputé puis passé à tabac (le meurtrier n'aurait pas risqué d'abîmer son trophée), s'il en jugeait par la taille et la couleur des hématomes, ainsi que par la quantité de sang présent sous le bassin. Il se redressa vivement et se dirigea vers Lestrade.

-Le reste de ses vêtements ?

-Dans une poubelle. Clarky, apportez les vêtements de la victime.

Holmes se saisit du sac et examina le costume riche et chic qui s'y trouvait, reniflant le col, inspectant les poches -d'une desquelles il retira un petit morceau de papier glacé qu'il glissa subrepticement dans sa poche- et les doublures, le bas du pantalon et les chaussures, ainsi que, à la plus grande gêne des policiers et du médecin présent, les sous-vêtements.

-Vous me disiez que c'était un jeune avocat ? Demanda-t-il en abandonnant les effets à Clarky.

-Oui.

-Qui réside je suppose dans un quartier chic de l'ouest de Londres ?

-En effet.

Holmes se détourna de l'inspecteur et partit en entraînant Watson.

-Holmes ? Holmes ! Interpella Lestrade, rageur. Vos conclusions ?! Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez rien deviné ?

-Déduit, mon cher Lestrade : je ne devine pas, je déduis ! Et en effet, j'en ai déduit certaines choses, mais même moi je ne puis tout savoir ! Il n'y a aucun indice qui pourrait me permettre de connaître l'identité du meurtrier. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il est de toute évidence très dangereux, avec un sens inné de la mise en scène à symbolique biblique, et qu'il a un goût certain pour les hommes. Je surveillerais de près les bordels si j'étais vous : ce cher Stanley s'y était très certainement rendu. De même, il n'a pas été traîné dans cette ruelle, il y est venu de son plein gré, et certainement pour y profiter des plaisirs donnés par un homme qui se trouvait malheureusement pour lui être un malade de la plus grande espèce. Je vais tâcher de me renseigner de mon côté. Je vous préviens dès que j'ai du nouveau.

Watson suivit le détective et frémit en voyant la désinvolture qu'il affichait devant les policiers s'effacer pour un regard sombre. Un regard qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis l'affaire Moriarty.

-Sherlock ? Demanda John en lui pressant doucement le bras.

-Nous devrions interroger les maisons-closes environnantes Watson. Peut-être pourrions-nous recueillir un témoignage précieux sur celui qui a attiré Hamford dans cette ruelle pour l'y étriper joyeusement.

-Comment savez-vous qu'il visitait les bordels ? Interrogea le médecin en prenant son carnet pour y noter les réflexions de son ami, intrigué.

-Les temps sont toujours durs pour les gens de notre espèce Watson. Bien que la mort ne soit plus d'actualité, les peines pour dépravation et sodomie sont lourdes. Regardez ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Oscar Wilde. Les hommes ayant le goût du Monsieur ont donc développé tout un système de symboles pour se reconnaître entre eux et ne pas risquer de se compromettre avec des hommes qui ne partageraient pas leurs penchants. Épinglé sur sa boutonnière, se trouvait un aigle en or. L'aigle est suffisamment passe-partout pour ne pas intriguer les non-initiés et c'est également le symbole de l'Amérique et de l'Allemagne, cependant cet aigle tenait un rameau entre ses serres. C'est une représentation de l'enlèvement de Ganymède par Zeus.

-Mais... il était fiancé !

-Et vous êtes encore marié que je sache... répondit Sherlock avec un petit sourire canaille. Quand sera officialisé votre divorce ?

-Dans un mois. Mais qu'est ce qui vous fait dire qu'il a été visiter...

-Que ferait un jeune avocat dans un quartier si pauvre et si éloigné du sien, si ce n'est y chercher un plaisir proscrit partout ailleurs, mais toléré ici-bas ? La police se rend rarement à Whitechapel, John. Personne n'aime les y voir, que ce soient les prostitués qui veulent travailler sans risquer de se retrouver en prison, ou les trafiquants d'opium qui n'apprécient guère leurs descentes. C'est une sorte de société et d'économie parallèle, pas des plus vertueuses, j'en conviens, mais qui fonctionne avec ses propres règles, ses propres lois, et j'oserais dire, son propre honneur. Tous les péchés sont bienvenues à Whitechapel, tant qu'ils rapportent de l'argent.

-Nous allons donc faire le tour des maisons-closes...

-John, enfin, faites marcher la bouillie grise qui végète entre vos deux oreilles ! Tous les bordels ne proposent pas ce genre de service. Et Hamford avait de l'argent, il ne serait donc pas aller dans le premier trou infâme et syphilitique qu'il aurait trouvé ! Par ailleurs, j'ai trouvé ceci dans une de ses poches...

Sherlock tendit à Watson le petit bout de papier glacé qu'il avait subtilisé au nez et à la barbe du Yard.

-C'est le coin d'une carte de visite, comme vous le voyez le fond est noir et un bout de cadre pourpre est visible. Pour un connaisseur, la réponse est évidente.

-Que ne commenciez-vous donc pas par là, Holmes ?!

-C'est que j'aime me donner en spectacle et ménager mes effets, mon ami, répondit-il avec un charmant sourire.

Il prit soudain à droite et se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers une enseigne d'un pourpre élégant sur lequel se détachaient des lettres noires et déliées : L'Antinoüs. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose d'à peu près convenable sur cette façade; les murs étaient noirs de crasse, poisseux et fissurés, les volets pourris et rongés étaient fermés sur des fenêtres rendues opaques de saletés.

-Croyez-vous qu'ils répondront à vos questions ? S'enquit le médecin en observant d'un œil méfiant et inquiet cette antre d'immondices. Si j'ai bien compris, dans ce quartier on n'aime guère les fouineurs et vous êtes le meilleur pour cela.

-Pas d'inquiétude, cher ami. Mais je vous conseille de rester auprès de moi; vous êtes jeune et beau, et les prostitués n'ont pas tous les jours la chance de pouvoir mettre le grappin sur un corps de votre qualité.

Ahah... et il lui disait de ne pas s'inquiéter. Enfin, ce n'était pas tant pour ses fesses qu'il était préoccupé que par l'étrange assurance de son ami. Le détective parlait de ce lieu comme s'il le connaissait... et il avait dit être un connaisseur... se pourrait-il qu'il... Watson n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus : Sherlock poussa la porte et entra comme s'il était chez lui. Ils traversèrent un long couleur noir et froid, et furent arrêté à l'entrée d'une nouvelle porte par ce qui ressemblait à un vigile, grand, musclé et plutôt bel homme, malgré la cicatrice qui lui fendait l'arcade sourcilière jusqu'au creux de la joue et les cheveux poivre et sel qui attestaient d'un âge déjà bien avancé. Celui-ci les examina attentivement, et les laissa entrer, accordant au passage un hochement de tête et une tape amicale à Holmes, tape que Watson ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Vous connaissez cet homme ? Demanda-t-il, de plus en plus soupçonneux, et tentant vainement de juguler les vagues de jalousies qui submergeaient son cœur.

-Oui, je lui ai épargné la prison en prouvant qu'il ne pouvait être l'auteur d'un double meurtre parce qu'il était alors occupé à réchauffer le corps de la tenancière de la maison.

Watson écarquilla les yeux et voulut poser une autre question, lorsqu'il remarqua enfin la salle dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Il découvrit alors un cabaret étonnamment luxueux et bien entretenu par rapport à l'extérieur sordide du bâtiment. De lourdes tentures bordeaux recouvraient les plafonds et contribuaient, avec les lumières tamisées et la fumée des cigarettes, à donner une ambiance presque feutrée à cette large salle pourvue de petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappes ocres et autour desquelles des hommes et des femmes de tout âge discutaient fort et riaient haut, certains assis directement sur les genoux de leurs clients, les jupes retroussées jusqu'à mi-cuisse ou les vestons ouverts sur des chemises à peine boutonnées. Le longs des murs étaient aménagés afin d'accueillir un série de petits boudoirs, fermés par de lourdes tentures en velours desquels s'échappaient des sons pour le moins évocateurs. John n'étaient pas particulièrement pudique, enfin... pas plus que ne le voulait son époque, mais il se sentit pourtant rougir en devinant le genre d'activité qui devait certainement s'y dérouler... et il rougit encore davantage lorsqu'il surprit le regard coquin que son amant portait sur lui. Il retint à grand peine un mouvement de recul quand il le vit se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien, la bouche à quelques millimètres de son oreille.

-Désirez-vous que je réserve l'un de ces boudoirs pour notre propre plaisir mon ami ? Susurra le détective tout en effleurant son cartilage sensible de sa langue.

-Holmes, enfin ! Tenez-vous un peu ! s'indigna Watson en s'éloignant vivement, un frisson de désir ayant foudroyé sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à son entre-jambe.

-Alors ce n'est plus Sherlock ? Vous me blessez mon ami !

-Sherly ?

Sherlock se retourna et Watson le vit avec stupéfaction se diriger vers une femme magnifique qui s'était figée dans les escaliers d'acajou menant aux étages, et lui faire un respectueux baise-main. Qui était-elle ? Elle semblait avoir la quarantaine bien passée, malgré un physique encore des plus avantageux, et portait une robe de velours vert sombre, agrémentée de nombreux jupons de diverses teintes de vert et ocre, qui éclairaient son teint halé et faisait ressortir le vert absinthe de ses yeux et le roux intense de sa chevelure marbrée de quelques mèches argentées. Son corset finement brodé mettait en valeur un superbe décolleté et une gorge encore fine et lisse, décorée de fins colliers d'or.

-Dorothéa... cela faisait longtemps... et tu n'as pas pris une ride !

La belle rousse éclata d'un rire cristallin.

-Et toi tu es toujours aussi charmeur ! Il faut dire qu'en deux mois nous avons pas vraiment eu le temps de beaucoup changer n'est-ce pas ? Mais quel est ce charmant blondinet qui t'accompagne ? Tu ne me présentes même pas ? Je vais être vexée !

-Watson, je vous présente Dorothée Mallory, Dorothéa, mon ami et récemment amant, John Watson.

Le médecin faillit s'étrangler. Comme il y allait celui-là ! Son amant rien que cela ! Pourquoi ne pas crier l'information par dessus les toits, aussi ! Et puis d'où est-ce qu'elle l'appelait Sherly, cette femme ?

-Ainsi c'est vous John Watson ! Sherly n'exagérait donc pas pour une fois... vous êtes très bel homme... Si je n'aimais pas autant mon cher mari je me serais sans doute laissée tentée... Enfin, il était temps que tu lui mettes le grappin dessus, Sherly, depuis le temps que tu m'en parles de ton petit médecin ! Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu dans l'unique but de me le présenter : montons.

Holmes se retourna vers le médecin pour l'inviter à le suivre et grimaça légèrement, étrange rictus mêlé d'appréhension et de triomphe, lorsqu'il vit le regard noir de son amant, qui lui promettait mille souffrances s'il ne s'expliquait pas en détails dès qu'ils seraient rentrés. Ils suivirent la rouquine dans les escaliers, traversèrent ensuite un long couloir pour arriver dans un élégant bureau dont Dorothéa referma soigneusement la porte à clef. Une fois fait, elle leur fit signe de s'asseoir sur un divan alors qu'elle même prenait place sur un fauteuil.

-Alan m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu il y a quelques jours, commença Dorothéa, avec une jolie petite fille blonde qui lui a fait grande impression d'ailleurs... Je ne te savais pas capable de te saouler au point de confondre une femme avec un homme et de l'engrosser !

-Ce n'est pas ma fille, c'est une enfant que nous avons sauvé de sa belle-mère qui tentait de la tuer et à laquelle je me suis, bien malgré moi, fort attaché.

-Toi ?! T''attacher à une enfant?! Mais les grenouilles vont pleuvoir du ciel ! Se moqua gentiment Dorothéa avant de redevenir sérieuse. Alors, tu viens pour le meurtre de Hamford, c'est cela ?

-En effet, j'ai retrouvé un morceau d'une de tes cartes de visite dans sa poche. J'espérais que tu puisses m'en dire plus.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose de lui, tu sais bien que nos clients nous apprécie pour notre discrétion. Mais il avait quelques garçons réguliers, je te conseille d'aller les voir. Il s'agit d'Antonin, Camille et Albert. Il avait rendez-vous à onze heures trente avec Camille, pour deux heures.

-Ce qui ferait remonter sa mort entre une heure et une heure et demi. Les noms sont toujours affichés sur les portes ?

-En effet.

Holmes se leva et Watson allait le suivre quand Dorothéa le retint.

-Deux personnes risquent d'inquiéter mes gars. Et puis Sherlock est connu ici, ils lui font confiance et se confiront davantage à lui que si vous êtes là.

-Très bien, grommela John qui retomba dans son fauteuil.

Il regarda Holmes disparaître derrière la porte et se retourna vers la tenancière qui le regardait avec amusement.

-Qui a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en cachant mal son irritation.

-Cela vous agace, hum ? De découvrir qu'il y a toute une partie de sa vie que vous ne connaissez pas.

-En effet, mais je ne vois pas en quoi çela vous regarde.

-Ne soyez pas si agressif, vous l'avez entendu, je suis mariée et très amoureuse de mon époux Sergeï. Peut être que vous pensez que pour une femme comme moi, qui prostitue des filles et des garçons, ma parole n'a pas beaucoup de valeur, mais je suis honnête. J'ai toujours fait très attention à mes prostitués, et si vous les interroger vous verrez qu'ils sont correctement rémunérés et qu'ils sont libres d'accepter ou de refuser un client. Je fais très attention à l'hygiène et impose le port du préservatif à chaque client.

-Vous arrivez à vous en procurer ? C'est interdit normalement en Angleterre, répondit John, un peu rassuré de voir que son amant ne se liait pas d'amitié avec des gens complètement dépourvus de scrupules.

-Je les fais importer d'Allemagne, sous le manteau bien-sûr.

-Et cela ne nuit pas à...

-Du tout ! Vous seriez étonné ! Mais la syphilis et la petite vérole font de tels ravages que beaucoup désormais aiment considérablement l'idée de ne plus risquer leur santé ou leur vie en prenant un peu de plaisir.

Un silence s'installa. Watson mordilla ses lèvres, une question brûlant le bout de sa langue. Dorothéa le regarda avec amusement se tortiller avec embarras sur son siège avant d'en prendre pitié.

-Vous désirez savoir comment je l'ai rencontré ?

-N'en mourriez-vous pas d'envie si vous étiez à ma place ?

-Certes, et je suppose que si Sherly n'a fait aucun problème pour que vous restiez ici c'est qu'il m'autorise à parler.

Elle se renfonça dans son siège et attendit quelques secondes, qui semblèrent durer des minutes pour Watson, avant de commencer :

-En réalité, ça fait très longtemps que je le connais. Cela ne faisait qu'un an à l'époque que j'avais repris le bordel, à ma majorité, à la place de ma mère qui mourrait lentement de maladie, mais j'avais déjà des problèmes à n'en plus savoir que faire. Et en particulier, une de mes filles était morte étranglée. L'affaire faisait grand bruit dans le quartier, et nous jouions alors notre réputation. Impossible d'aller voir le Yard, les autorités nous tolèrent mais il vaut mieux ne pas se faire remarquer. Je tentais de résoudre l'affaire avec Sergeï, alors mon fiancé, lorsque nous nous sommes fait apostrophés par un adolescent de tout juste quinze ans. Imaginez-vous : un petit gars encore maigre, aux cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés, à la langue déjà plus acérée qu'un rasoir et aux yeux incroyablement vifs pour son âge... Il était déjà spectaculairement arrogant à l'époque, et nous a certifié résoudre l'affaire en moins d'une semaine, en échange d'une nuit gratuite avec un de nos gars. J'allais me moquer de cet avorton lorsque Sergeï l'a reconnu. A l'époque, cela faisait déjà cinq mois que Sherly commençait à se faire un nom dans le quartier, et nous avons décidé de lui donner une chance. De toute façon nous n'avions plus rien à perdre : nous étions en train de piétiner et nous perdions des clients . Deux jours plus tard, j'avais le nom du meurtrier et une longue liste de preuve l'incriminant. Nous avons fait encore plusieurs fois appel à lui par la suite, surtout pour des affaires de vol, et peu à peu nous nous sommes liés d'amitié... Il nous a tiré d'affaire plusieurs fois ! Nous lui devons beaucoup...

Watson resta pensif... C'était très étrange pour lui de voir que toute une partie de la vie de son amant lui était restée ainsi cachée. Holmes, dont il s'était cru pendant si longtemps le seul ami, se révélait finalement bien plus sociable qu'il ne le pensait, et avec des proxénètes et des prostitués en plus ! Il avait bien remarqué que le détective ne prenait jamais d'affaires ayant trait au monde de la prostitution, et pourtant il y avait là du grain à moudre ! Mais il pensait que c'était parce qu'il les jugeait trop simples et indignes de son génialissime esprit... Etait-il possible qu'il ait tout simplement essayé de lui cacher ses relations avec ce milieu ? Très probable... Après tout il ne pouvait savoir comment il réagirait et craignait sans doute sa réaction... et pour cause ! Apprendre que son amant avait fréquenté les bordels était loin de plaire au médecin ! La bile amère et venimeuse de la jalousie remonta dans sa bouche.

-Est-ce qu'il... fréquentait souvent les prostitués ?

-C'était assez variable. Parfois il ne réapparaissait pas pendant des mois et se contentait de passer rapidement, puis il réservait un gars une à deux fois par semaine... Il n'avait pas vraiment de favoris non plus, il y avait bien un gars qu'il voyait plus que les autres, mais il n'a jamais fait preuve à son égard que du respect qu'il manifestait à tous les prostitués qu'il choisissait.

Le médecin se mordit la lèvre... Il était jaloux bon sang ! Si jaloux de ces hommes qui, bien avant lui, avaient pu voir le visage de Sherlock abandonné dans le plaisir... Il avait bien conscience de n'avoir absolument pas le droit d'être en colère, après tout lui-même ne se gênait pas alors pour aller de femmes en femmes, et il avait même épousé Mary ! Il était normal pour un homme de rechercher du bon temps... Bien que n'approuvant pas, il comprenait les hommes qui allaient voir les prostituées pour se... soulager en quelque sorte... Mais Sherlock... Sherlock qu'il aurait pourtant jugé pratiquement asexuel avant l'affaire de Maryweather ! Tiens d'ailleurs... si Holmes était homosexuel... comment avait-il bien pu s'en sortir avec Lady Wylam ?

Mais plus encore que la jalousie, ce qui tourmentait véritablement le médecin, c'était la tristesse... Holmes lui faisait donc si peu confiance pour lui avoir ainsi caché un pan si important de sa vie ? Le croyait-il si borné et étroit d'esprit pour ne pas l'accepter ? Certes, l'idée qu'il fréquente les prostitués ne lui plaisait que moyennement... pour des raisons tout à fait médicales, cela dit, mais il voyait bien que Dorothéa et son établissement étaient aussi honnêtes qu'une maison close pouvait l'être. Sherlock ne lui avait pas fait confiance, et ça plus que tout autre chose, faisait du mal à Watson.

Lorsque le détective rentra dans la pièce, il sut à l'air sombre de son amant que des explications seraient à fournir au plus tôt. Ce n'était guère étonnant, s'il venait de découvrir que Watson fréquentait intimement les prostitués, il se poseraient énormément de question également, même si le problème ne se serait jamais posé à lui dans la mesure où il l'aurait très vite déduis bien avant que le médecin ne lui en parle. Il fit ses adieux à Dorothéa, dont le sourire en coin laissait à penser qu'elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait se produire et qu'elle s'en amusait bien... et partit avec Watson, qui faisait encore preuve de ce don inouï qu'il avait pour le silence dès qu'il lui en voulait plus qu'un peu. Le retour en calèche se produisit dans une atmosphère dès plus lourde jusqu'au retour à Baker Street. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin assis dans leurs fauteuils dans leur salon d'ordinaire si chaleureux, Watson se retourna vers lui.

-Je veux tout savoir, Holmes. N'omettez aucun détail où je sens que ma patience déjà bien éprouvée risque de partir en fumée...

Holmes soupira, résigné.

-Que voulez-vous savoir mon ami ?

-Pourquoi des prostitués ? Ne pouviez-vous pas trouver d'honnêtes hommes ?

-Trop compliqué, trop dangereux. Et puis j'espérais que vous auriez compris grâce à Dorothéa que les prostitués ne sont pas forcément les êtres viles que l'on croit qu'ils sont.

-Certes, je vous l'accorde. Pourquoi me l'avoir caché dans ce cas ? Si ce n'est pas parce que vous fréquentez des gens louches, pourquoi ne pas me le dire ? Vous aviez peur de ma réaction ?

-Vous vous êtes toujours fait énormément de soucis pour moi Watson... La drogue, mon hygiène de vie douteuse, les enquêtes... Comment pensiez-vous que vous auriez réagi si vous aviez su ? Vous vous seriez fait encore plus de soucis, et je ne le voulais pas. Qui plus est, vous auriez été tenté de venir me chercher plus souvent qu'à votre habitude, malgré mes avertissements, et les rues de Whitechapel sont dangereuses pour qui n'y est pas admis... Vous vous seriez fait agresser et même si je ne doute pas de votre force, seul contre un groupe armé décidé à vous voler, vous n'auriez pas fait long feu...

-Vous... ce n'est pas parce que vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi alors ?

-John, peut-être que je ne vous le montre pas assez, mais vous êtes le seul en qui j'ai pleinement confiance. Je vous sais suffisamment doux avec le genre humain pour ne pas juger les gens au premier abord. Si je vous cache parfois des choses, c'est parce que je me soucis de votre sécurité, et non pas par manque de confiance en vous.

John plongea son regard dans l'âtre, désireux de ne pas dévoiler à son amant les légères rougeurs qui devaient colorer ses joues. Cela le rassurait considérablement, même si brûlait encore en lui les braises d'une jalousie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru si ardente... mais de toute façon lorsqu'il s'agissait de Holmes, il ne se reconnaissait plus... L'homme avait l'art de faire ressortir à la fois le meilleur et le pire de sa personnalité.

-Comment avez-vous fait pour Lady Wylam ? Si j'ai bien compris, seul le sexe masculin vous attire.

-Somnifère.

John écarquilla les yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Holmes regarda avec étonnement son amant éclater de rire.

-Et dire que je me suis fait un sang d'encre alors ! J'étais si jaloux à l'idée que vous ayez pu coucher avec elle !

-Mais c'était bien mon intention...

-Vous... vous êtes impossible...

-Mais c'est pour cela que vous m'aimez cher ami...

-Je me demande bien pourquoi des fois...

-Oh, je ne vous citerais pas la citation de Pascal qui dit que le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore, surtout qu'en réalité elle est bien mal employée puisqu'elle fait référence à sa conception de la foi qui...

Le médecin se leva soudainement et embrassa son amant avec passion. Le détective se laissa faire de bonne grâce, parfaitement conscient que Watson trouvait là un bon moyen pour le faire taire, mais il profita du doux contact de ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer encore davantage à lui et approfondir le baiser.

-John... si vous m'interrompez d'une manière si agréable, je risque de beaucoup palabrer... murmura-t-il contre sa bouche.

-Dans ce cas, la prochaine fois je vous frapperai...

-Je ne vous croyais pas adepte de ce genre de pratiques... Enfin si vous y tenez...

Excédé, John se glissa sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à nouveau, tentant de faire comprendre à son amant tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Les bras de Sherlock se refermèrent autour de sa taille et le médecin plongea ses doigts dans les boucles soyeuses de sa chevelure, tirant doucement sur les mèches de sa nuque pour incliner légèrement sa tête et pouvoir caresser encore plus intensément sa langue de la sienne. Cet homme le rendrait fou un jour... Il s'écarta légèrement, et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

-En avez-vous aimé un, Sherlock ? Y a-t-il eu un de ses prostitués pour lequel... vous avez ressenti... ce que vous ressentez aujourd'hui pour moi ? Parce que moi... moi... jamais...

Sherlock posa un doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'interrompre, et embrassa tendrement sa pommette.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour vous éloigner de votre femme, faut-il encore que vous doutiez ? Il n'y a jamais eu que vous, John... et si vous me forcez encore une fois à prononcer de tels niaiseries je vous...

Sa menace se perdit dans la bouche du médecin qui le relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

-Nous parlons, nous parlons... mais avez-vous appris quelque chose à propos de notre victime ?

Holmes sourit et resserra sa prise sur les hanches de son ami : décidément, il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleur partenaire !

**Review? Siouplait! Grands yeux de chat potté... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Je sais, je sais... u_u J'ai mis un temps infini... vous devez même être entrain de vous pincer pour vérifier que ce n'est pas une hallucination, mais si! Un nouveau chapitre! Mon problème c'est que je suis tellement à fond sur Avengers que je laisse peu de place à autre chose, sauf que du coup j'ai eu plein de projets de fics, que je finissais pas, plus la culpabilité de pas finir Sherly... bref, ça avançait pas. Et puis la flem' aussi, c'est si agréable de lire des fics! **

**Mais cette fois j'ai décidé de me contraindre et de finir d'abord cette fic avant de commencer tout autre chose! Je me suis posé le challenge de la finir d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine! Je sais pas si je vais y arriver mais au moins elle devra avancer plus vite! Vous avez de la chance, parce que j'avais prévu de la mettre en stand by jusqu'aux vacances d'été... ouais... c'était nul, alors, voilà^^**

**Mais je tiens à dire pour ma défense que je ne suis pas aidée! Pile le soir où j'ai voulu updater, pas de connexion internet! Le destin est contre moi!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, désolée pour l'attente...**

Chapitre 12 : A mon cher Sherlock Holmes...

Sept jours... cela faisait sept jours depuis qu'ils étaient accourus sur le lieu du meurtre, six depuis que Holmes avait fait appel à son réseau de sans-abris pour tenter de recueillir témoins ou indices, cinq que le détective tournait en rond dans le salon comme un lion en cage, quatre que Gladstone tombait évanoui toutes les douze heures, après avoir englouti avec innocence une friandise bourrée d'un produit non identifié, trois que Madame Hudson n'osait plus mettre ne serait ce que le bout de son jupon sur le parquet des appartements de son locataire, et deux que Watson envisageait sérieusement d'utiliser le sexe pour épuiser son amant et ainsi octroyer à tout le monde une pause bien méritée.

Il avait rarement vu Holmes dans un état aussi psychotique, pour un peu, il se croyait revenu à la veille de son mariage, quand Holmes traquait encore Moriarty : le détective ne cessait de ruminer, tirant sur sa pipe comme un compulsif. Watson ne doutait pas qu'il devait tourner et retourner sans cesse dans son esprit les maigres indices qu'ils avaient réussis à collecter, les réarrangeant sans cesse, créant suppositions et hypothèses, les démolissant ensuite dans la seconde pour en refonder de nouvelles dont le durée de vie ne dépassait pas celle des précédentes en une succession tragique d'idées et de théories avortées, mortes en couches, dédaignées par leur concepteur...

Holmes atteignait une vitesse de rotation critique, tourbillonnant dans le salon comme une tornade frustrée et furieuse de n'entraîner dans son passage qu'un fouillis de papiers et de livres déchirés, lorsqu'il se figea soudain et poussa un cris qui fit violemment sursauter Watson, en train de lire un très intéressant traité sur les différents symptômes provoqués par les parasites tropicaux (tout plutôt que d'attraper l'insupportable migraine que lui refilait Holmes dès qu'il tentait de suivre son ballet frénétique). Le médecin leva brusquement les yeux et vit son compagnon littéralement plonger vers la porte, l'ouvrant violemment devant le malheureux garçon qui se fit brutalement arracher la missive des mains. Holmes tourbillonna à nouveau vers la fenêtre et déplia le message avec furie.

Watson se chargea de payer la commission et observa son amant pousser un grognement dédaigneux avant de déchiqueter méthodiquement le papier et de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse, la fumée de sa pipe tournoyant lentement autour de son visage assombri, lui donnant des airs de dragon coincé dans sa grotte et furieux de voir s'échapper le vilain téméraire dont il n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée.

Watson s'assit dans le fauteuil à ses côtés et sourit avec malice.

-Vous savez Sherlock, que l'hystérie est, d'ordinaire, une pathologie typiquement féminine ?

Holmes avala sa fumée de travers et la recracha violemment, jetant un regard incendiaire à son amant.

-Pour m'avoir vu déguisé en femme vous savez bien que je n'ai rien d'une stupide donzelle à psychanalyser, Watson. Gardez vos stupides réflexions pour vous !

N'importe qui aurait été profondément vexé de la sécheresse du ton de Holmes mais Watson était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du détective et s'en amusa plutôt.

-Le sujet vous est sensible, il semblerait...

-Watson... ne me cherchez pas...

-Vous ne semblez pas heureux de cette enquête, remarqua Watson. D'ordinaire vous êtes plus qu'euphorique lorsqu'une affaire résiste à votre esprit de déduction.

-C'est qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain chez notre meurtrier, Watson, quelque chose qui me met profondément mal à l'aise sans que je réussisse exactement à savoir quoi, et cela m'agace !

-Je suis d'accord avec vous, ce meurtre est tout bonnement atroce !

-Si encore j'avais une piste, grommela le détective en se prenant la tête dans les mains, tiraillant durement ses mèches de cheveux, mais rien ! Personne ne connaît d'ennemis à ce Stanley, et ses quelques rivaux sont tous hors de cause ! Pas d'amants jaloux et la fiancé est si cruche qu'il aurait pu coucher avec le maître d'hôtel sous son nez qu'elle n'aurait rien compris ! Je penserais bien à un crime homophobe mais le sexe a été prélevé avec tant de soin, que je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant que le meurtrier aime les hommes aussi, de façon terriblement malsaine, c'est certain, mais l'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Aucun motif, aucun témoin, aucun indice, rien !

-On dirait presque que ce meurtre ne sert qu'à attirer notre attention...

Holmes se redressa vivement et scruta son amant, un éclat soudain ravivé au fond de ses yeux sombres.

-Poursuivez votre pensée, John...

-Et bien, hésita le médecin, soudain intimidé par l'intensité du regard que son amant posait sur lui. Le meurtrier s'est acharné sur le corps, on dirait que tout est fait pour créer le cadavre le plus répugnant possible, et puis cette mise en scène biblique, je ne pense pas que le but ait été d'éliminer un individu gênant... Sans compter que le lieu et le procédé font diablement penser à Jack l'Éventreur...

-Un jeu... vous pensez à un jeu...

-Oui. Avec Scotland Yard ou...

-Avec nous ! Le Yard ne manquerait jamais de faire appel à nous pour ce genre d'enquête, le meurtrier savait que nous arriverions sur les lieux... John, vous êtes véritablement brillant !

Sherlock se leva et se pencha sur le médecin dont il dévora les lèvres avec fougue. John venait tout juste de lui répondre et de poser avec possessivité ses mains sur ses hanches que Holmes se recula, un sourire exalté sur les lèvres.

-Voilà qui est foutrement intéressant mon cher ! Car si ce mystérieux psychopathe veut jouer et attirer notre attention cela signifie qu'il ne manquera pas de commettre un nouveau meurtre ! Et qui dit nouveau meurtre dit nouveaux indices !

Au tout début de leur colocation, Watson s'était violemment indigné de cette exultation presque malsaine qui s'emparait de son ami à la perspective d'un crime : elle relevait pour lui d'un tel manque de compassion envers les victimes qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se demander, comme beaucoup d'autres, quand le détective se laisserait emporter par cet enthousiasme morbide pour commettre à son tour un crime pour lequel, grâce à son génie, il ne serait jamais inquiété. Mais il avait vite compris que commettre le crime n'intéressait pas Holmes. L'homme ne s'accomplissait pas dans l'ivresse du meurtre, mais dans la résolution de l'énigme : il aimait traquer et doubler la police, non être la proie de celle-ci, et même s'il n'était pas un ange d'empathie, il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à assister à la misère et à la douleur des autres. Le fait est que quand il pouvait empêcher un meurtre, il faisait tout pour qu'il n'ait pas lieu, mais quand il ne pouvait rien y faire, à quoi bon se lamenter sur la victime ? Cela ne l'aiderait pas, ni ne la sauverait, mais permettrait peut-être de coincer le coupable.

Holmes commençait à envisager les nouveaux schémas qu'il n'avait pas abordés, lorsque des bruits précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Clarky débarqua dans le salon, rouge et essoufflé.

-On a du nouveau, Monsieur Holmes, un nouveau cadavre à Regent's Park !

Watson eut à peine le temps de se saisir de son manteau et d'un chapeau que déjà Holmes était au bas des escaliers et lui hurlait de se presser.

oOo

« Voyons le côté positif, pensa Watson, au moins je ne suis plus obligé de plonger le nez dans mon mouchoir... »

Il nota les nouvelles informations sur son carnet et les relut avec attention :

_Sofian Harris_

_anglais, 36 ans, boxeur_

_brun, cheveux bouclés_

Il fronça les sourcils et tourna quelques pages pour revenir au descriptif de la première victime :

_Stanley Hamford_

_anglais, 28 ans, avocat_

_brun, cheveux bouclés_

De toute évidence, les victimes avaient le même profil physique. Le regard de Watson se reporta avec inquiétude sur la silhouette de Holmes et ses jolies boucles brunes...

Ce deuxième meurtre était beaucoup moins barbare que le précédent, certes, les articulations des épaules avaient été complètement disloquées pour relever les bras au dessus de la tête de la victime, étendue sur le dos, en un angle improbable, mais les membres n'avaient pas été arrachés cette fois si. Le corps, nu également, n'avait pas été passé à tabac mais présentait de nombreuses et courtes coupures, non mortelles. Holmes souleva la serviette imbibée de sang qui dissimulait presque pudiquement le bas-ventre et grimaça, plus de sexe encore une fois, et les hanches brisées afin d'écarter de façon inhumaine les cuisses de la victime. Le détective examina l'anus avec impassibilité, sous les yeux exorbités du Yard, aucune déchirure, pas de viol. Son attention revint sur le visage : la mâchoire, béante, avait été complètement déboîtée... le regard de Holmes glissa vers le cou et...

-Bon sang Holmes, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'indigna Lestrade, outré de voir Holmes malmener encore d'avantage le corps de la victime. Lorsqu'il s'approcha du détective soudain figé, ses yeux dévièrent vers le fond de la gorge. Il poussa un couinement et se recula vivement, le visage livide.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda Watson, de plus en plus anxieux.

Lestrade balbutia mais ne réussit à prononcer un mot.

-Une pomme, déclara Holmes, le visage sombre.

-Quoi ?!

-Une pomme a été enfoncée et coincée dans sa gorge.

-Mon dieu...

-C'est sans doute ce qui a entraîné son décès : mort d'asphyxie. Encore une fois, le corps est allongé nu sur le dos, le sexe a été prélevé soigneusement, et la mise en scène s'inspire de passages de la Bible. La pomme dans la gosier représente le péché consommé et les entailles sur le corps évoquent sans doute les représentations de Saint Antoine : elles sont courtes mais profondes, elles imitent sans doute les flèches de la tentation qui le criblent. Je dirais que notre serial killer, oui Lestrade, on a clairement affaire à ce genre de tueur ici, a dû surprendre notre homme par derrière, il lui a d'abord disloqué l'épaule droite, ce qui explique qu'il n'y ait du sang que sous les ongles de la main gauche de sa victime, qui s'est défendue comme elle a pu, ainsi blessée. Deuxième épaule broyée, puis les hanches, les hématomes sont fort marqués, et finalement la pomme.

Holmes hésita un instant avant d'ajouter :

-Le sexe a été retiré pendant l'asphyxie. Vous avez retrouvé ses effets ?

-Ils... l... mes hommes sont entrain de chercher... bredouilla Lestrade, profondément choqué.

Watson avait noté avec attention les détails de l'affaire, tentant de se concentrer sur ses notes pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'horreur du crime. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard anxieux de Holmes, chez qui l'enthousiasme avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Watson compris que son ami n'avait pas plus d'indices qu'auparavant. Le meurtre avait été commis dans un coin ombragé et reculé de Regent's park, éloigné des allées fréquentées par les promeneurs. Le médecin écouta Lestrade donner plus de détails à son compagnon : ils avaient été prévenu à onze heures par un jeune couple, sans doute retirés dans cette partie du parc pour quelques jeux coquins. Le meurtre avait probablement eu lieu en pleine nuit, aucun témoin encore une fois. Les vêtements de la victime furent enfin rapportés, trouvés dans une des poubelles de l'allée. Des vêtements de sport. L'homme, boxeur, faisait son jogging quotidien quand il avait été surpris.

Les nuages découvrirent le ciel, le soleil darda ses rayons sur la scène et éclaira le tronc d'arbre au pied duquel reposait la victime. Watson sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids...

-Sherlock... souffla-t-il, et, blême, il s'approcha de son amant pour lui saisir le bras.

Le détective se retourna et scruta le tronc. Gravé sur l'écorce, on pouvait lire :

_A mon cher Sherlock Holmes_

oOo

John jeta son chapeau et son manteau sur le fauteuil et se retourna vivement vers son amant qui refermait la porte de leurs appartements.

-Abandonnez cette enquête, Sherlock ! Ordonna le médecin, les traits crispés par la rage et la peur.

Le détective fronça les sourcils.

-Vous n'y pensez pas John ! Il est hors de question que je laisse tomber cette affaire ! Surtout maintenant que je sais que le meurtrier a fait de moi son interlocuteur privilégié !

-Vous êtes en danger, espèce de fou ! Hurla John en saisissant brutalement le détective par les bras. Vous n'êtes pas son interlocuteur, vous êtes sa prochaine victime ! N'avez-vous donc pas remarqué ?!

-Pensez-vous que je puisse être assez sot pour n'avoir pas vu que ces hommes ont tous des points communs avec moi ? Nous avons les mêmes cheveux, sommes tout trois homosexuels, -le dernier l'était aussi à n'en pas douter ! J'ai fait des études de droit et je participe à des combats de boxe. Sans oublier que les initiales de nos noms sont toutes SH.

-Et cela ne vous incite pas à abandonner cette enquête ?!

-Au contraire ! Pensez-vous que je pourrais vivre tranquille mon ami ? Sachant qu'un psychopathe de premier ordre a semble-t-il décidé de me rendre un sordide hommage ? Je refuse de devenir une proie tremblante et apeurée à l'idée de quitter son si rassurant foyer, John ! Cet homme a décidé de jouer avec moi, et bien je vais lui opposer un adversaire de taille !

-Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est justement ce qu'il veut ? Attirer votre attention et vous attirer dans un piège ?

-Mais je vous aurai à mes côtés pour assurer mes arrières n'est-ce pas, John ?

John plongea les yeux dans le regard confiant et malicieux de Sherlock. Il s'était appuyé contre la porte, et cette posture rappela au médecin la passion de leur dernière étreinte. Il s'approcha doucement du logicien, ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement les siennes avant de s'en saisir plus vivement et d'approfondir le baiser. Sherlock enserra le cou de John entre ses bras, pressant son corps contre le sien et se laissa emporter par la fougue de son amant qui semblait vouloir goûter et répertorier chaque recoin de sa bouche, ses longs doigts habiles de médecin caressant sa nuque sensible avec art. Ils finirent par s'écarter légèrement, à bout de souffle.

-Promettez-moi... murmura John. Promettez-moi que vous ne me laisserez pas derrière vous... que vous me laisserez vous protéger...

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir.

-Je ne veux pas vous perdre... pas encore... pas maintenant ! Pas alors que je viens juste de comprendre ce que vous représentez pour moi !

La voix de John tremblait d'émotions, ses yeux étaient hantés par l'angoisse et la peur, et Sherlock sentit l'aiguillon de la culpabilité lui fouetter encore le cœur. Son amant avait été profondément blessé par sa mort, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait estimé, et la plaie, tout juste refermée, était de toute évidence prompte à se rouvrir et à saigner. Il se saisit avec douceur du visage de John et l'embrassa avec langueur et tendresse.

-Je vous jure de vous garder près de moi John, chuchota Sherlock contre les lèvres de son médecin. Nous affronterons ce monstre ensemble.

John agrippa ses mains, les écarta, et en baisa la paume avec amour.

Ils se couchèrent tôt ce soir là, serrés l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de John, ses bras entourant le torse de son détective d'amant. Son regard bleu se posa sur le visage pressé contre sa poitrine et brilla d'un éclat déterminé : il le protégerait. Coûte que coûte, il le protégerait : Holmes était à lui, il ne laisserait personne le lui prendre!

**Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas inventer pour se mettre dans la tête d'un psychopathe! **

**Dans le prochain chapitre, troisième meurtre et grosse frayeur pour Watson! On arrive bientôt à la fin d'ailleurs ;) J'ai prévu encore deux chapitres et je me tâte pour un chapitre bonus.**

**Au fait, j'ai updated mon profil également, donc si vous voulez voir sur quoi j'ai quand même bossé pendant que je vous faisais mariner (michante Gwenhifar, michante, ça c'est l'effet Dobby...), jetez y un oeil ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! J'avais un peu peur d'avoir perdu des lecteurs avec mon temps de parution à pleurer mais vous êtes toujours aussi gentils! Merci!**

**Comme promis, voici la suite! Vous auriez dû l'avoir plus vite mais internet m'a lâchée... l'inconvénient d'être sur le wifi public, et avec Free qui plus est... Mais comme je ne pouvais ni poster, ni lire de fanfics, j'ai bien avancé Sherly, et il se pourrait bien que le dernier chapitre, le 14, soit fini^^ Je le posterai donc très vite aussi!**

Chapitre 13 : La jalousie est le défaut du monde le mieux partagé.

Selon les déductions de Sherlock, ils avaient une semaine de répit avant le prochain meurtre. De toute évidence, le serial killer avait décidé que tuer des hommes n'était pas un camouflé suffisant à la face de l'Ancien Testament, et que s'il était donc possible de le faire le dimanche, jour saint de la semaine par excellence, et celui où Dieu avait abandonné son labeur pour prendre enfin un repos bien mérité, il n'allait pas se gêner ! Sans surprise, le détective avait conseillé de faire surveiller les hommes aux cheveux bruns bouclés, dont les initiales du nom était SH, ce qui limitait quand même le champ d'investigation à... oh six petites centaines de personnes, et qui étaient soit musiciens, soit fumeurs, soit détectives privés, parce qu'après tout, comme le lui avait fait remarqué John, il n'était pas le seul détective de Londres ! Ce qui revenait en tout à faire surveiller près de trois cents personnes... La fierté de Sherlock en prenait un coup : tant d'hommes lui ressemblant ! Mais c'était un scandale ! Il était unique, lui !

En attendant, Holmes avait décidé de ne rien changer à ses habitudes : c'était donc avec une parfaite insouciance qu'il continuait ses expériences folles et explosives et qu'il disséquait avec amour la dernière momie de sirène acquise par le British Museum, qui avait seule, de façon totalement opportune et par l'effet du plus grand hasard, fait le trajet du musée le plus sécurisé d'Angleterre jusqu'à son humble salon. Pendant qu'il était donc occupé à prouver que cette soit-disant sirène était la plus grande arnaque jamais achetée par, sans aucun doute, le conservateur le plus sot depuis la fondation du vénérable British Museum, Watson faisait le tour du 221B, vérifiant les fenêtres, les portes, ajoutant verrous et crans de sûreté à tout ce qui lui semblait être facilement crocheté. Sherlock regardait avec amusement et attendrissement le manège de son amant. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire que le meurtrier n'irait certainement pas le chercher à Baker Street, non, trop dangereux : il s'arrangerait pour que ce soit le détective qui vienne à lui.

Son réseau de sans-abris traquait avec acharnement l'homme blond qui l'avait abordé au salon de Sir Thomas Childehous, car nul doute que son fan et le meurtrier ne faisaient qu'un. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, ce malade avait décidé d'attirer son attention, à lui, Sherlock Holmes, et pour ce faire, il avait décidé de lui créer l'enquête parfaite : une affaire de meurtre en série. Sherlock aurait pu être charmé de l'attention, si elle n'était pas aussi morbide, et ne dénotait pas d'un certain désir malsain à son égard. S'il était vraiment pessimiste, le détective dirait même que le « mon » ajouté à son nom gravé sur l'arbre, était un peu trop possessif et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que son si charmant fan n'apprenne pas que sa relation avec John avait récemment, et très légèrement, dépassé les frontières de l'amitié.

Sherlock entendit les pas de John dans le couloir et retourna à sa dissection. La porte s'ouvrit et le médecin s'assit dans son fauteuil. Un bruit de papier qu'on déplie : un lettre de toute évidence.

-Avez-vous eu des nouvelles concernant votre mystérieux fan blond psychopathe ? Demanda John avec un rien de tension dans la voix.

-Non, répondit Holmes en se retournant vers lui.

Il le regarda avec amusement passer une main frustrée dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant, avant de jeter un regard incertain à la lettre posée négligemment sur ses genoux.

-Crachez le morceau John, l'incita nonchalamment le détective tout en bourrant sa pipe.

-Je déteste cela ! explosa soudain John en plongeant ses yeux bleus anxieux dans les siens. Cela fait trois jours que nous restons ici à rien faire ! A attendre que ce fumier commette un nouveau meurtre !

-Vous avez toujours été un homme d'action mon ami: proposez ! J'ai le sentiment que cette lettre vous a inspiré.

-C'est d'un de mes amis du club de rugby, vous savez un de ceux que vous aviez pris soin d'oublier d'inviter à mon enterrement de vie de garçon, vieux sournois : il m'invite à une soirée chez lui demain soir.

-Attendez, lequel est-ce ?

- Lord Rupert Everell.

-Oh mon dieu ! Ce dandy charmeur qui ne fait du rugby que pour faire croire à son père qu'il n'est pas d'avantage attiré par les costumes que par les robes ! A croire que vous les attirez très cher ! Votre carnet d'adresses est remplis d'homosexuels !

-Figurez-vous qu'avant de savoir que vous en étiez un, je pensais ne connaître que lui !

-Ah parce que vous étiez au courant ! Mais c'est de mieux en mieux ! Et est-ce que ce Rupert n'est pas justement d'entre vos amis celui que vous appréciez le plus?

John se retint difficilement de rougir et Sherlock ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

-Et vous vous étonnez de me voir malencontreusement oublier d'inviter ce cher ami, voyons Watson, je ne suis pas encore sénile ! Sans compter que je ne connais pas vos autres camarades de rugby, ni vos chers copains de régiment !

-Oh bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez vous imaginer ! A part vous et Rupert, aucun n'a jamais présenté de goût pour les hommes ! Et pourtant vous savez à quel point la frustration peut être révélatrice dans l'armée !

-Oh mais je vous crois sur parole mon ami...

John allait répliquer lorsqu'il avisa le rictus sous la pipe et l'éclat malicieux qui brillait au fond de la pupille de Holmes : ce marsouin se moquait de lui !

-Je disais donc que Rupert a la gentillesse de penser à mon bien-être et me propose de venir chez lui demain soir si jamais votre compagnie me devenait véritablement insupportable...

Le médecin, très fier de sa réplique, envoya un sourire sardonique à Holmes qui lui répondit en haussant délicatement un sourcil.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions en profiter pour vous faire sortir un peu et peut-être ainsi pousser votre fanatique admirateur à se montrer.

-Hum... pourquoi pas... Mais dites-moi John... cet Everell a l'air bien au courant des derniers événements nuptiaux vous concernant...

-Ce pourrait-il que que j'entrevois les affres de la jalousie dans les sombres éclairs de votre regard ?

-Vos prétentions littéraires vous corrompent John : elles vous font perdre le sens de la réalité et imaginer quelques chimères et monstres fantasques !

oOo

La perspective, même peu probable, d'attirer le rat hors de sa tanière, ou plus vraisemblablement, de pouvoir marquer John de son odeur de mâle alpha devant un rival, avait fini par convaincre Holmes de participer à la soirée organisée par Lord Everell. Le médecin était particulièrement amusé de voir le soin que le détective avait mis pour s'apprêter : costume parfaitement coupé et repassé, gilet brodé, cheveux coiffés; il était élégant comme jamais. Watson descendit du fiacre après lui, et ne put retenir la moquerie qui lui avait brûlé les lèvres pendant tout le trajet :

-J'espère que vous ne passerez pas tout votre temps à parler chiffon, Holmes... Il me semblait avoir compris que c'était votre dernière passion...

-Je ne voudrais pas vous empêcher de briller dans votre sujet de prédilection, mon cher Watson.

Les deux hommes confièrent leurs manteaux aux domestiques et s'avancèrent dans le large salon de l'Hôtel Everell. Watson répondait avec sa chaleur habituelle aux divers amis qui venaient le saluer pendant qu'Holmes s'évertuait à prendre l'expression la plus indifférente et ennuyée possible, en ignorant royalement les saluts polis qui lui étaient adressés.

-Holmes faites un effort enfin ! Lui reprocha Watson, aussi amusé qu'agacé.

-Pour cela, il va me falloir de l'aide, répliqua le logicien qui subtilisa une flûte de champagne et l'avala d'une traite. Bon sang Watson, comment faites-vous pour supporter le troupeau de commères en redingote qui pullulent entre deux divans et dont chaque membre rivalise de piaillements pour tenter de cancaner plus fort que tous les autres ?

-Ne pouvez-vous mettre vos préjugés de côtés et tenter de vous faire quelques amis pour une fois ?

-Je me suffis parfaitement bien à moi même, je vous remercie Watson.

-J'avais presque oublié à quel point vous pouviez être narcissiques, vous et votre ego ! soupira Watson, du ton le plus blasé qui soit.

-S'aimer soi-même, c'est le début d'une grande histoire d'amour...

Holmes se retourna et vit un bel homme, grand, mince mais vêtu avec un raffinement exquis, s'approcher d'eux. Il serra amicalement la main de Watson avant de se tourner vers le détective, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, le sourcils sarcastiquement relevé et le regard moqueur.

-Je ne peux que difficilement vous contredire, répondit Holmes en prenant la main qu'il lui tendait. Lord Everell, je présume ?

-Vous présumez bien. Quant à moi je ne doute pas d'avoir à faire au grand Sherlock Holmes ! C'est presque extraordinaire de voir enfin votre visage... Vous vous cachiez si bien que je commençais à croire que vous ne vouliez pas briser votre légende en révélant une figure banale, ou -pire ! quelques difformités physiques...

Watson observa avec angoisse la confrontation des deux hommes. Rupert s'était redressé de toute sa stature, dominant Sherlock d'une bonne demi-tête, le ton et l'expression dégoulinant de sarcasme, alors que le détective semblait s'être ancré dans le sol avec une nonchalance extraordinaire, un sourire des plus amusé et presque impertinent aux lèvres. Rupert était tout en ironie soignée, Sherlock en indifférence moqueuse, et la ressemblance entre eux frappa le médecin : il avait la sensation d'assister à la première rencontre entre deux animaux puissants et dangereux, qui se défiaient et s'éprouvaient mutuellement, l'un raffiné, l'autre sauvage, rivalisant de souplesse et d'insolence ondoyante, l'un venimeux comme le serpent, l'autre arrogant comme la panthère... Qui était l'une et qui était l'autre, impossible à dire, ils en adoptaient tour à tour les différentes facettes, sans qu'aucun ne prenne vraiment le dessus.

Le sourire de Holmes s'agrandit et il éclata d'un rire provoquant.

-Et pourtant, n'aurait-ce pas été d'une transcendance admirable ? Le légendaire Sherlock Holmes d'une laideur monstrueuse, et donc doté d'un physique tout aussi exceptionnel que ses capacités intellectuelles... Voilà qui aurait été d'un sublime spectaculaire, d'un grotesque sensationnel ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de n'avoir devant vous que mon charme convenu.

-Oh, je devrais pouvoir m'en contenter, rassura Rupert en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans ceux du détective. Je vous imaginais plus grand...

-Je ne suis jamais là où l'on m'attend... cela fait partie de mon charme !

-Je le conçois... Je vous aurais donné les yeux bleus...

-Mes yeux ne sont-ils pas cent fois plus fascinants ?

Watson retint une réplique cinglante... Non mais il rêvait ou ces deux crétins se faisaient du gringue ? Sous ses yeux en plus ? Ils s'étaient mis à causer avec courtoisie, badinant allègrement, sans se quitter du regard et un sourire de connivence aux lèvres, l'air totalement oublieux du médecin fulminant à leurs côtés. Il n'aurait jamais dû les présenter, ces deux-là se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas s'entendre temporairement pour le faire tourner en bourrique... Il suffisait de voir leurs petits sourires suffisants pour voir qu'ils s'amusaient considérablement de sa déconvenue. Oh, mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Il avait été à bonne école lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être retors ! Il ne fit pas mine de rejoindre d'autres amis, il connaissait suffisamment les deux lascars pour savoir que ça ne ferait que les encourager, mais prit sa plus belle tête ennuyée, et se concentra sur le reste du salon. Holmes l'avait peut-être oublié, mais ils étaient également là pour tenter de coincer leur tueur. Watson scruta la salle, mais pas le moindre signe de blondinet fou...

oOo

Holmes s'assit dans le fiacre, qui prit alors le chemin de Baker Street.

-C'était finalement une excellente idée d'aller à cette soirée, John. Voyez comme j'ai appliqué à la lettre votre conseil de m'ouvrir aux autres... J'avoue bien apprécier votre ami Rupert, c'est un homme agréable et dès plus...

Sherlock ne put continuer son éloge : John l'agrippa par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, profitant que celles du détective s'étaient entrouvertes sous la surprise pour investir sa bouche. Impérieux, il ne laissa aucune chance à son amant de reprendre le contrôle du baiser, léchant, suçant et mordillant, et l'abandonna au bout de quelques minutes sur sa banquette, complètement essoufflé, les cheveux ébouriffés et les lèvres gonflées. Holmes porta avec incrédulité les doigts à sa bouche, ses yeux, aux pupilles dilatées, légèrement écarquillés, fixés sur un Watson particulièrement satisfait. Un silence éloquent s'installa alors que Sherlock fixait toujours John avec un désir que le médecin feignit d'ignorer, et ignora tout le reste de la soirée, puis du lendemain, et du sur-lendemain, attisant le désir de son amant pour éviter habilement ensuite ses tentatives d'embrassement approfondi. Holmes commençait doucement mais sûrement à devenir fou de désir frustré (il envisageait même de s'excuser, -lui, s'excuser !- pour sa taquinerie) lorsque le dimanche arriva, et avec lui, le troisième assassinat.

Cette fois, Holmes et Watson suivirent Clarky dans un vieil immeuble dont ils gravirent tous les escaliers pour atteindre les mansardes. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans ce qui ressemblait clairement à un grenier d'artiste. Avant même de prêter attention au cadavre vautré sur le lit, le détective détailla consciencieusement les partitions étalées sur le bureau, celles pleines de ratures, imaginées par le musicien, et celles soigneusement reliées, aux pages cornées à force d'être lues et tournées: Bach, Mozart, Chopin, Wagner, et ce magnifique stradivarius brisé en deux sur le parquet vermoulu, et qui ne chanterait malheureusement plus jamais.

Son regard passa comme sans les voir sur les innombrables _Sherlock Holmes_ sanglants qui redécoraient les murs et atterrit sur le corps. Étendu sur le ventre, nu, les jambes grand écartées, le musicien Siegfried Himmel avait été brutalement empalé. Son anus déchiré par le pieu avait abondamment saigné, et sous le bassin dépourvu de son sexe s'étalait une immense tâche de sang que les draps et le matelas n'avaient pas encore fini d'absorber. Ses bras meurtris étaient attachés au lit, et parmi le désordre de ses longues boucles noires, un serpent visiblement drogué sommeillait, écrasant la tête sous son poids.

Sherlock caressa doucement la tête triangulaire et s'empara délicatement du reptile qu'il déplaça à côté de la victime.

-Holmes ! Non mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! S'étouffa presque Lestrade, la peur dominant sa voix.

-Vous n'apprendrez rien de plus grâce à ce serpent, inspecteur. Il s'agit d'une race particulièrement commune qu'il est très aisé de se procurer. Par contre je pense que retourner le corps pourrait être édifiant.

Ils faillirent demander à Holmes ce qu'il entendait par là avant de se résigner et d'obtempérer. Watson trancha les liens emprisonnant les poignets avec la lame dissimulées dans sa cane, et Clarky retourna le corps aussi précautionneusement qu'il put. John ne put retenir une exclamation. Sur le torse de la victime, ce qui ressemblait à un poème des plus sordide avait été gravé.

_Sherlock... avec S, S, le S de Sodome,_

_viens, viens, Sherlock, comme ton nom roulé dans ma bouche sonne Mal !_

_Je suis à toi Sherlock, je suis TON homme._

_Je te veux Sherlock, à la folie, Sherlock, jusqu'à la mort,_

_Tu dois être si beau barbouillé de rouge et de blanc,_

_ô Sherlock ! comme j'aimerais buter, buter dans ton corps._

_Mais tu aimes l'or, Sherlock, l'or médical, l'or mâle._

_Ils sont beaux, ils sont Toi, Toi jouissant et lui... crève !_

_Je te veux seul, Sherlock, à MOI, Sherlock ! ou l'or deviendra pâle._

Watson arborait une intéressante teinte de gris et Lestrade se tourna vers le détective, l'air considérablement gêné, son chapeau à la main, comme prêt à s'excuser. Rien ne filtrait du masque de Holmes. Ses yeux sombres parcouraient les petites lettres rouges, gravées dans la peau, s'attardaient sur la violence des incisions du « crève », sur le soin de ciseleur des « Sherlock », répétés, scandés, chantonnés... Un éclair de détermination figea son visage en une expression terrible, et il se retourna vivement, marchant à grande enjambée vers la cage d'escalier.

-Nous vous affecterons une garde ! Cria Lestrade dans sa direction.

-Pas la peine, répondit Holmes sans s'arrêter. J'en fais mon affaire.

Watson s'empressa de le rejoindre et tenta à plusieurs reprises de l'arrêter.

-Holmes... Holmes ! Sherlock !

Il céda soudain à la rage et à la panique et referma la main sur le bras du détective avant de le plaquer violemment contre le mur, entre deux paliers. Il insinua brutalement un genou entre les cuisses de son amant et appuya son bassin contre le sien, étouffant un gémissement en s'emparant violemment de sa bouche.

-Ensemble Sherlock, souffla John en collant son front au sien. Vous m'avez promis Sherlock... Ensemble ! Toujours !

-Je ne l'ai pas oublié John...

-Alors ne me laissez pas derrière.

Le médecin se recula légèrement et contempla le visage de son compagnon qui gardait les paupières closes, la tête légèrement en arrière.

-Ce n'est pas un criminel ordinaire, John, finit-il par murmurer.

-Non.

-Il veut nous détruire.

Sherlock espéra que le « nous » ne sonnait pas trop comme un « te » dans sa bouche, et il grimaça. Bon sang, s'il n'avait pas forcé John... Comme s'il venait de deviner les pensées de son amant, Watson répondit :

-Je ne regrette rien Sherlock. Nous affronterons cette épreuve ensemble. Nous ne le laisserons pas nous menacer.

Le détective redressa la tête et gratifia le médecin d'un sourire carnassier.

-Et comment ! Nul meurtrier ne menace Sherlock Holmes en toute impunité ! Venez John !

La déclaration de guerre était lancée et acceptée. Ils rentrèrent à Baker Street, mirent au point un plan d'attaque, partirent se coucher, et le lendemain, quand John ouvrit la porte de la chambre du détective, Holmes n'était plus là.

**Héhéhé... sadique? moi? nooooooooon! Mais vous aurez bientôt la suite ne vous en faites pas!**

**Pour Rupert Everell, je me suis directement inspirée de l'acteur Rupert Everett, que j'ai beaucoup apprécié dans _Un Mari idéal_, adapté d'une pièce d'Oscar Wilde, je vous le conseille, c'est un excellent film!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ca y est... dernier chapitre... je suis toute n'émuse! J'espère que vous allez aimer le final et que ça ne vous décevra pas :)**

Chapitre 14 : A moi !

John fouilla chaque pièce de Baker Street, et quand il eut tout inspecté, il dut se faire une raison : Sherlock avait disparu. Il retint un cris de rage et se contenta de fendre le bois d'une porte en y donnant un violent coup de poing. Promis... il lui avait promis ! Il lui avait promis qu'ils se battraient ensemble, qu'il le laisserait le protéger ! Il abattit à nouveau son poing contre la porte de la chambre de Holmes. Le bois se brisa sur le coup, une écharde s'enfonça dans sa peau. Rien de fracturé, aucune serrure crochetée, Holmes était parti de son plein gré.

Le médecin inspira profondément et lutta contre la terreur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans son cœur. Il revoyait Reichenbach, le cercueil vide, l'enterrement, il percevait en une multitude de flashs les corps des récentes victimes, et toutes avaient le visage de Sherlock, figé, tordu en une grimace de douleur, les yeux vitreux. Le corps nu, violé, disloqué de Sherlock lui apparut soudain avec la netteté d'une prémonition...

John retourna presque complètement leur appartement, cherchant un indice, -quelque chose, n'importe quoi!- que Sherlock aurait laissé et qui lui aurait permis de déduire sa position. Il s'accrochait à ce maigre espoir, et à celui que Sherlock ne se laisserait pas mourir si facilement. John n'imaginait plus sa vie sans Sherlock... S'il devait être tué, et cette pensée sembla lui déchirer l'âme, il traquerait son meurtrier sans merci ! Il consacrerait sa vie à le venger et lorsque ce serait fait, lorsqu'il aurait torturé et tué cet enfoiré lentement, intimement, il se tirerait une balle dans la tête, certain que Sherlock lui aurait gardé une place à ses côtés aux Enfers.

Le médecin était assis sur son fauteuil, dans leur salon ravagé, la tête appuyée contre son poing et jouant avec le cran de sûreté de son pistolet, lorsqu'un garçon frappa timidement à la porte.

-On m'a chargé de vous transmettre un message...

-Hum...

-Les docks, hangar numéro 6. « Venez si cela vous agrée, si cela ne vous agrée pas, venez quand même. »

Watson releva le visage tellement vite que ses vertèbres en craquèrent. Il se saisit à toute vitesse d'un manteau, se rua vers les escaliers, bousculant le garçon au passage, et se jeta dans le premier fiacre venu.

oOo

Ce fut la sensation d'une eau fraîche glissant lentement sur son visage qui réveilla Holmes. Il veilla à garder une respiration lente et profonde pour simuler l'endormissement pendant qu'il tentait de déterminer où il était. Le silence régnait. Quelques bruits de rongeurs, les cris étouffés d'ouvriers, une atmosphère iodée, il devait être dans l'un des nombreux hangars désaffectés qui encombraient le vieux port. Il ouvrit les yeux et... le noir... un bandeau dissimulait sa vue.

-Comme tu es beau...

Holmes releva la tête vers la direction d'où lui semblait venir la voix, une voix grave, mais légèrement stridente, et qui suintait la malignité.

-Je suis sûr que même ton petit médecin ne t'a jamais vu ainsi...

Sherlock prit alors conscience de la position dans laquelle il était : ligoté sur une chaise, les bras relevés et attachés au dossier derrière la nuque, les jambes attachées aux pieds et largement écartées, il était clairement dans une posture de soumission. Ça s'annonçait mauvais... Il releva le menton, fier et indocile : pas question de se soumettre devant un tel malade ! Il sentit le mouvement de son ennemi avant d'en ressentir les effets. Le bras du meurtrier s'avança et vint caresser sa joue. Holmes retint un frisson de dégoût.

-J'ai tant attendu... tant attendu avant d'oser ne serait-ce que me montrer à toi ! Cela fait si longtemps que je t'aime !

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda le détective, puisque son kidnappeur voulait parler, autant l'encourager et gagner du temps. Un si grand admirateur de mes exploits... il faut absolument que je sache qui vous êtes ! Poursuivit-il avec ironie.

La main qui lui caressait la joue une seconde avant, la lui cingla à la suivante. La moitié droite du visage de Sherlock chauffa douloureusement. La gifle avait été si violente, que le détective sentit un goût âcre et métallique envahir sa bouche : il saignait.

-Ne te moque pas ! Tu crois que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre l'ironie ?! Tu te contrefiches de moi, Sherlock ! Tout comme tu te contrefiches du monde entier ! J'ai tant tenté d'attirer ton attention ! Encore cette fois là... chez Thomas Childehous... tu as à peine daigner m'accorder deux mots ! Non, ton regard passait sur moi comme si je n'existais pas ! Oh j'aurais pu m'en accommoder, d'ailleurs je me suis contenté de n'être qu'une ombre sur ta route pendant longtemps... mais ça ! Si je m'y attendais ! Comme j'ai toujours jalousé ce Watson ! D'entre tous, il était le seul pour lequel tu éprouvais du respect et même de l'affection, ton seul ami... Je l'ai toujours détesté ! Mais que tu lui succombes ! Que vous deveniez... Qu'il puisse te toucher... toucher ce corps qui est à moi ! Et devenir un être à part dans ta vie ! Alors ça non !

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le meurtrier avait commencé à déboutonner la chemise de Sherlock pour finalement effleurer la peau de son torse avec langueur. Lorsqu'il avait parlé du médecin, sa main s'était faite plus agressive, ses ongles griffant les côtes, ses doigts pinçant vicieusement les tétons. Parce qu'il ne voyait rien, Sherlock ressentait tout avec une sensibilité décuplée, et se retenait de sursauter à chaque attaque surprise... Lui qui pressentait toujours avec tant de justesse les actes de ses ennemis ne pouvait rien prévoir, rien anticiper. Privé de son sens le plus important, il ne pouvait voir les expressions de son ravisseur et donc déduire la nature de ses attaques, il ne pouvait voir sa mise et donc déduire la présence ou non d'une arme, il ne pouvait voir comment il se mouvait et donc repérer ses faiblesses éventuelles... Il ne voyait rien, rien ! Il était presque impuissant face à un homme envers qui il aurait eu besoin de tout son talent.

Heureusement, il avait entraîné ses autres sens afin de les affiner et de percevoir par l'odorat, le toucher et l'ouïe, ce que ça vue ne pouvait plus saisir... Il n'avait cependant pas prévu, lorsqu'il s'entraînait dans le calme le plus complet de sa méditation à Baker Street, que les battements affolés de son cœur, que le flot continu et heurté de son sang dans ses artères, que les brûlures cuisantes des attouchements répugnants de son agresseur, le troubleraient au point de perdre la fiabilité de ses derniers repères... Du calme... il fallait qu'il se calme !

-C'est le fait de vous voir ensemble lors de ce concert, toi et cette enflure de médecin, si proches, si... atrocement amoureux, qui m'a décidé à passer à l'acte. A part Watson, la seule chose qui attire ton attention c'est une enquête bien complexe. Alors je t'en ai donné une. Tu as aimé ? Ils étaient beaux n'est-ce pas ? Si tu savais comme c'était bon de savoir que tu regardais _mon_ œuvre, que tu touchais _mes_ cadavres ! J'en ai eu des frissons rien que de l'imaginer !

-Qui êtes vous ? Demanda à nouveau Sherlock. Si vous comptez me tuer comme vous avez tué ces hommes, autant que je sache le nom de mon meurtrier !

-Oh Sherlock ! Crois-tu que je veuille te tuer comme ces pâles copies ? Que je veuille te laisser pourrir et te perdre dans la corruption de la mort ? Oh non, mon amour... J'ai depuis longtemps améliorer mes techniques de conservation des corps...

-Vous avez conservé leurs sexes... souffla Holmes, horrifié de voir ses soupçons confirmés.

-Oui... c'est la plus belle partie de leur corps... soigneusement dans de jolis bocaux de formol... J'ai choisi les tiens avec la plus grande attention... parce que toi, je te veux entièrement Sherlock ! Je ne veux pas garder de toi que ton sexe anonyme, je te veux en entier !

Les caresses avaient repris, sur son torse, sur ses cuisses, sur son sexe, partout. Ses mains s'insinuaient, répugnantes, son nez se plaquait contre sa gorge, respirant profondément l'odeur de son corps, alors que son souffle moite heurtait sa peau et que sa voix libidineuse s'infiltrait jusque dans ses pores, le faisant frissonner de dégoût, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Jamais Holmes n'avait été confronté à pareille folie. L'esprit dérangé de son horrible fan manquait de très près de l'effrayer, car en plus de lui être invisible, son comportement était complètement imprévisible... Peu à peu, en inspirant profondément, il tentait de garder la main haute sur ses émotions, de les empêcher de le submerger et d'ajouter à la panique de son corps la déroute de son esprit : il était Sherlock Holmes, que diable ! Son ravisseur s'assit soudain sur ses genoux et le prit dans ses bras, collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

-C'est grâce à ma fiancée que j'ai su que j'aimais les hommes tu sais ? Je ne l'ai jamais aimée, trop indolente, trop sucrée... Pleine d'illusions idiotes et de rêves stupides... Je suis revenu plus tôt que prévu un jour et alors que je poussais la porte du salon, je l'ai trouvée, nue contre cet homme qui la besognait ! Et elle était immonde ! Molle et flasque, avec cette fente rougeaude et visqueuse ! Mais lui ! Lui comme il était beau ! Un corps si ferme et musclé ! Et ce sexe dure, presque violet qui frappait, si fort, si fier ! J'ai refermé la porte, et j'ai été me finir dans ma chambre, tout tremblant d'émotions. Je l'imaginais, ce lion indomptable, sous moi, gémissant, criant, beau, si beau, si noble, le visage contracté de plaisir ! Je lui aurais offert quelque chose de mieux ! D'infiniment mieux ! Un plaisir incomparable ! Mais il a refusé ! Il a refusé en me crachant au visage et en me traitant de monstre ! Sa bouche, sa si belle bouche disait des choses si horribles ! Il fallait qu'il se taise, tu comprends ? Il fallait qu'il se taise ! Alors j'ai frappé, et frappé, et je l'ai baisé ! Et c'était bon ! C'était chaud et humide de son sang... Lorsque j'ai fini, il ne bougeait plus, il ne disait plus ces choses horribles, son visage était un peu abîmé mais il restait beau, alors je l'ai repris, il était déjà ouvert, et c'était encore meilleur...

La bile remonta à la gorge du détective qui déglutit difficilement et bénit son estomac peu fragile. Sous le noir du bandeau, chaque mot de ce psychopathe prenait une force et une puissance imaginative inouïe...

-Je n'ai pas ressenti le besoin de le conserver... Je ne l'aimais pas, c'était juste... un fantasme ! Alors je me suis débarrassé de son corps en le démembrant et en vendant sa viande à des clochards bien contents d'avoir quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. J'ai rompu avec ma salope de fiancée et suis arrivé à Londres... J'ai vécu plusieurs années dans le calme le plus complet... Je n'ai pas ressenti cette divine exaltation des sens, celle qui m'avait si délicieusement emporté avec cet homme, pendant près de cinq ans. Mes désirs étaient parfaitement banals et je les comblais presque avec ennuis, avant de croiser ta route, Sherlock... Tu sortais de ce bordel... l'Antinoüs... alors que moi j'y entrais... tu m'as subjugué ! Tu es passé à côté de moi sans me voir, sans même me gratifier d'un regard, mais j'étais déjà conquis... Je t'ai suivi sur une partie de ton chemin avant de te perdre au milieu de la foule... Je ne savais pas où tu habitais, je ne savais même pas qui tu étais ! Et cette salope de tenancière qui ne voulait rien me dire ! Je t'ai guetté pendant plusieurs jours à l'Antinoüs... mais je ne t'ai jamais revu... au bout de deux mois je perdais espoir et me résignais à ne jamais t'avoir, lorsque le destin me remit sur ton chemin... Mon patron venait d'assassiner sa femme, et avait pensé que faire appel au plus grand détective d'Angleterre pour retrouver le meurtrier le mettrait définitivement hors de cause... Je te voyais alors pour la première fois à l'œuvre et... mon Dieu, que tu étais beau ! Lorsque tu enquêtes, ton regard se fait aussi perçant que celui d'un faucon, tes mouvements se font sensuels et vifs comme ceux d'un fauve... J'ai suivi toutes tes enquêtes à partir de ce moment, je t'ai espionné parfois, quand je le pouvais... Les matchs de boxe étaient ce que je préférais... ton torse nu, ainsi exposé... Mais tu dois savoir de quoi je parle : ce salop de Watson en a bien profité aussi hein ?! J'ai pleuré à ta mort... et pleuré encore de bonheur à ta résurrection... Lorsque je t'ai enfin revu, après presque deux ans, j'ai senti une secousse délicieuse ébranler tout mon corps, si tu savais comment j'étais dur lorsque tu as anéanti Lady Wylam ! Tu étais là, triomphant, presque cruel, aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, même plus ! Oh si j'avais pu te tenir alors... t'arracher tes vêtements et te prendre fort ! Je ne laisserai pas passer ma chance Sherlock : tu es à m...

-Vous êtes un très grand malade, l'interrompit Holmes, incapable de continuer d'écouter les horreurs qu'il lui murmurait avec amour à l'oreille, en frottant contre sa cuisse son érection immonde. Je connais un très bon établissement à Brighton qui devrait vous permettre de...

Le détective siffla alors qu'une lame s'enfonçait vicieusement dans son ventre, mordant cruellement la chair avant de remonter lentement. La blessure n'était pas profonde, mais tiraillait désagréablement. Son agresseur se pencha et en lécha le sang, frottant sa langue contre la plaie et accentuant la douleur.

-Allons Sherlock, soit gentils. Je ne voudrais pas m'emporter et te tuer plus vite que prévu. Je me suis réservé pour toi tu sais, je me suis retenu de m'enfoncer dans ces hommes... parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toi... Tu crieras mon nom n'est-ce pas Sherlock ? Hein tu crieras ?

L'érection de son geôlier frottait maintenant contre ses côtes et Holmes s'activa encore plus contre ses liens, aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, alors que la ceinture de son pantalon venait d'être débouclée.

-Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom.

-Thomas. Thomas Janssen. Tu le gémiras pour moi Sherlock ?

Bon sang, même pas un homme connu ! Il se faisait molester, lui Sherlock Holmes, par un moins que rien, un bourgeois s'il en jugeait par la qualité du vêtement qui avait frotté contre sa joue et par l'eau de Cologne qu'il portait. Un petit banquier qui n'avait même pas été foutu de grimper les échelons pour devenir directeur de la banque après l'arrestation de son patron ! Quelle déception ! Janssen tenta de s'emparer de sa bouche et Sherlock fut pris d'un violent haut le cœur. Il mordit profondément la lèvre de son agresseur avant de lui cracher dessus.

-Je ne gémirai jamais votre nom ! De mes lèvres ne filtrera jamais que celui de Watson !

Une gifle retentissante répondit à son acte de rébellion, puis une autre, et encore une autre, qui le laissèrent presque assommé.

-Je le tuerai lui aussi ! Après t'avoir baisé je lui montrerai ton cadavre : ton cul déchiré et tes cuisses recouvertes de mon sperme ! Je baiserai ton corps mort devant lui puis te découperai sous ses yeux ! Et puis je le tuerai lui aussi !

Un fracas épouvantable retentit alors que la porte du hangar coulissait et s'écrasait violemment sur le côté. Vif comme la vipère, Janssen trancha les liens retenant les jambes de Holmes, passa derrière lui, et le redressa brutalement, se faisant un écran de son corps. La voix froide et tremblante de rage de Watson retentit soudain dans le hangar, résonnant contre les parois de métal, sèche, menaçante et incroyablement apaisante pour les nerfs éprouvés du logicien.

-Lâche le !

-Tut, tut, tut, tu n'es pas en position de me donner des ordres, Docteur ! Ne fais pas un geste ou je n'hésiterai pas à lui trancher la carotide !

Sherlock, que la présence de son compagnon de toujours avait calmé, décida qu'il en avait plus que marre de jouer les demoiselles en détresse, et puisque son imbécile de kidnappeur avait décidé de lui libérer les jambes, autant en profiter ! Il lui envoya un violent coup de talon dans le tibia et profita de son effet de surprise pour lui briser le nez et tordre le bras qui menaçait son cou. Il se retourna vivement, sentit le bras gauche trancher l'air dans sa direction quand un coup de feu retentit. Le corps de Janssen s'effondra au sol, sans un cri.

Holmes arracha avec délectation le bandeau qui lui masquait les yeux et eut à peine le temps d'entrevoir le cadavre de son ravisseur avant qu'une masse ne lui tombe sur le dos et ne referme ses bras sur lui. Le médecin se mit à embrasser chaque centimètre de peau qui lui était accessible, baisant sa nuque, son cou, ses joues, son front, ses lèvres, murmurant fiévreusement son nom entre chaque baiser. Sherlock se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son amant, s'autorisant à pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Fou... espèce de fou... avez-vous la moindre idée... pouvez-vous imaginer à quel point...

-Tous les risques étaient calculés, John.

-Calculés ?! S'écria le médecin en s'écartant légèrement de son amant. Vous tremblez, Holmes ! Vous n'êtes pas aussi intouchable que vous pensez l'être ! Avez-vous calculé l'impact psychologique des actes de ce taré sur votre esprit ?!

-J'ai un médecin comme amant pour me réparer...

-Oh, bon sang, Sherlock ! Ne faites plus jamais ça, vous avez compris ? Plus jamais ! Ne jouez pas avec votre vie !

-Alors prenez là...

-Quoi ? Souffla le médecin, pas sûr de comprendre.

-Je ne peux jouer avec ma vie que si elle m'appartient. Prenez la, et c'est vous qui en disposerez...

A quel point Holmes devait-il avoir été ébranlé pour lui déclarer ainsi sa confiance et son amour ? Watson enleva son manteau et en drapa son compagnon. Ils marchèrent ensemble vers la sortie, le détective chancela légèrement -conséquences du ligotage affirma-t-il- et John le soutient, passant son bras autour de ses hanches. Lestrade et ses hommes arrivèrent alors. Watson leur dit le strict nécessaire avant d'arguer l'état de choc pour le détective et de se sauver.

oOo

Si état de choc il y eut, la puissance de l'esprit de Sherlock, aidé d'un bon bain, de la chambre accueillante de son amant et de ses soins attentifs, eut vite fait de le dépasser. Après avoir finalement appliqué un pansement sur son ventre, John ferma sa trousse de soin et la rangea dans l'armoire alors que Sherlock se glissait sous les draps de son lit. Le médecin le rejoignit et le serra dans ses bras, respirant avec délectation le parfum entêtant de ses cheveux. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, savourant la présence de l'autre, les mains de John caressant doucement le dos de Sherlock, l'apaisant et tentant de se calmer lui-même.

-C'est étrange, déclara soudain le détective, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était instauré.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aurais cru qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé, la première chose que vous feriez serait de me prendre violemment dans ce lit, les bras attachés aux montants pour remplacer dans ma mémoire le souvenir de Janssen par le votre...

-Et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, espèce de fripouille ! Mais ce serait trop prévisible et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit ce dont vous avez besoin.

-Ah ? Et qu'aurais-je donc besoin Monsieur le Docteur ? Demanda Sherlock en se redressant pour plonger ses yeux curieux et amusés dans ceux de son amant.

-De tendresse... vous avez besoin de tendresse, répondit John en lui caressant doucement le visage.

Le détective frissonna et appuya instinctivement sa joue contre sa paume.

-Allons John ! Je ne suis pas une sensible femme, fragile et délicate, nécessitant qu'on la réconforte après une tentative de viol !

-Non. Vous n'êtes ni sensible, ni délicat mon ami. Mais vous avez assurément besoin de tendresse, et vous venez de subir une tentative de viol... Et moi même j'ai envie de vous faire l'amour tendrement...

-Et bien, puisque vous insistez...

John leva les yeux au ciel, un peu rassuré de voir que son amant n'avait pas perdu sa mauvaise foi habituelle, et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il entraîna le détective dans un baiser vertigineux, qui le laissa tremblant et haletant, et partit à la découverte du corps de Holmes, caressant son dos, effleurant ses côtes, suçotant ses tétons, mordillant sa gorge, avant de remonter et de parsemer son visage d'une multitude de baisers légers comme des ailes de papillon. Sherlock soupirait doucement sous le traitement, en profitant en même temps pour ôter la chemise de John et s'agripper à son dos. Après un dernier baiser sur le bout de son nez, le médecin redescendit vers le torse, frottant son nez contre ses clavicules, inspirant l'air à même la peau du détective qui se recouvrait de frissons. John s'attarda un peu sur le nombril, en testant la sensibilité pour se diriger vers l'aine, et tirer cette fois un soupir saccadé à son amant. Il suçota la peau pâle et fut récompensé par un gémissement accompagné d'un léger coup de bassin de Holmes alors que les muscles de son ventre se contractaient sporadiquement sous les piques de plaisir qui traversaient sa colonne vertébrale. John sentit les mains du détective glisser dans ses cheveux, en tiraillant légèrement quelques mèches.

-John... est-ce vraiment de la tendresse ? Soupira Sherlock, le souffle heurté. Ou un nouveau style de torture ?

Le médecin sourit, aspira une dernière fois la peau et remonta vers la bouche de Holmes.

-Laissez-moi faire, Sherlock, laissez-moi faire et profitez...

Le détective pensait que son diablotin d'amant irait à nouveau martyriser sa hanche mais il glissa dans son cou et s'empara soudain de son oreille.

-Bordel de...

Qui aurait cru qu'une simple oreille puisse être aussi sensible ? Pas Holmes apparemment, et celui-ci remercia son amant d'avoir de telles poussées de génie. C'était tout bonnement orgasmique ! Tout son corps frissonnait de plaisir et sans même s'en rendre compte, il commença à se frotter contre le corps dur de Watson qui pesait délicieusement sur lui, chassant peu à peu le souvenir de Janssen contre lui. Il écarta légèrement les jambes autour du bassin de son amant qui vint se placer entre ses cuisses. Les doigts enchanteurs de John caressaient ses flancs sensibles, taquinaient ses hanches et faisaient peu à peu glisser son pantalon de plus en plus bas. Il quitta son oreille et l'embrassa à nouveau, lui faisant totalement perdre conscience de tout ce qui n'était pas sa langue caressant la sienne et ses dents mordillant ses lèvres.

La bouche de John s'échappa soudain et partit baiser l'intérieur de sa cuisse. C'est alors que Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu, son pantalon disparu quelque part sur le parquet de la chambre.

-John...

La vue de son amant à cette partie de son anatomie embrasa les sens du détective. Son cœur battait contre sa cage thoracique, son sang pulsait dans ses veines, mais c'était une bonne frénésie : une ivresse des sens aussi délectable qu'avait été innommable l'expérience avec Janssen.

John caressait l'extérieur de ses cuisses tout en en adorant l'intérieur, son regard planté dans le sien, et la vision était sublime. Un sourire éclot sur les lèvres du médecin alors qu'il voyait les yeux de son amant s'embuer de plus en plus. Il s'approcha avec langueur du sexe fièrement dressé et plongea finalement son visage au creux des jambes du détective qui poussa un gémissement et s'affaissa contre le matelas. Il frotta sa joue contre son membre et le lécha lentement, guettant chaque réaction de son amant pour voir où il était le plus sensible.

-Bon sang... John... on dirait que vous avez fait cela toute votre vie...

-Vous m'inspirez...

Il le prit finalement entre ses lèvres et les gémissements de Holmes s'amplifièrent. Le plaisir de sentir cette bouche chaude et humide autour de lui captiva tellement le détective qu'il ne sentit pas les doigts lubrifiés de son amant se glisser dans son antre. Une secousse fulgurante le fit soudain crier de plaisir et tout son corps se tordit pour se presser contre les doigts magiques de son amant.

-John... John!

Le médecin dut lui saisir les hanches pour les maintenir fermement contre le matelas. Il introduisit un troisième doigt que le détective accueillit avec une grimace avant de finalement soupirer de délice. Oui, ce n'était pas très différent d'une vierge, pensa le médecin, de longs préliminaires pour assouplir et beaucoup de lubrifiants pour compenser l'absence de fluide naturel. Il contempla le visage de Sherlock, ses lèvres humides et entrouvertes, ses joues rougies par le plaisir et ses yeux noirs intenses, aux paupières lascivement baissées, fixés sur lui. Ses hanches donnaient de légers coups contre ses doigts, et sa poitrine se soulevait sporadiquement au rythme de sa respiration saccadée... il était magnifique...

-Non d'un chien, Watson ! Vous allez me prendre ou faut-il que vous y mette ?

John éclata de rire et l'embrassa avec fougue.

-Vous êtes si impatient... je vous reconnais bien là !

Le médecin le pénétra enfin et Sherlock s'arqua violemment contre lui, nouant ses jambes contre ses fesses et ses bras derrière ses épaules. Les mains de John glissèrent dans le dos du détective, en suivant la cambrure pour se poser au creux de ses reins. Holmes était incroyablement souple pour un homme, et sa chute de reins absolument divine accentuait encore la courbe affolante de ses fesses rondes et fermes. Tentant à toute force de se retenir d'éjaculer dans le fourreau doux et chaud de son amant, John commença à bouger, et les ongles de Sherlock s'enfoncèrent dans son dos. Peu à peu, l'intensité du plaisir et les gémissements extasiés de Holmes finirent d'anéantir les dernières réticences du médecin qui s'enfonça de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, encouragé par les coups de hanches réceptifs et avides du détective.

-Sherlock... Sherlock !

A chacun de ses gémissements répondaient ceux de son amant, et dans une parfaite symbiose, ils finirent par jouir, chacune des fibres de leur être se tendant vers l'autre, se mêlant, s'entrelaçant, jusqu'à se fondre et ne plus retrouver la couture qui les a jointe.

John s'effondra sur Sherlock, tremblant, embrassant doucement le creux de son cou alors que les bras et les jambes du détective, parcourues de spasmes, glissaient et tombaient contre le matelas. Ils restèrent ainsi, haletant et frémissant, ravis par l'intensité de leur union, jusqu'à ce que John se recule doucement pour s'installer sur le côté et attirer le drap sur leurs deux corps. Sherlock se tourna et se serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

-Je ne vous ai jamais dit que vous aime Watson, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Je nierai formellement si vous prétendez le contraire.

-Dormez, vieil idiot ! Moi aussi je vous aime.

oOo

John regardait avec amour le visage détendu du détective qui dormait contre lui. Un rayon de soleil caressait doucement son visage et parait ses cheveux noirs d'éclats roux et cuivrés. Chacun de ses cils ressortait sur sa peau et ombrait délicatement ses joues. Son nez légèrement busqué attira son regard et John ne put résister à l'envie d'y déposer un baiser. Les narines de Sherlock se dilatèrent alors qu'il prenait une inspiration plus profonde et ses paupières tressaillirent avant de battre et de s'entrouvrir. Son regard brouillé se posa sur le visage souriant de son amant et ses sourcils se froncèrent délicatement.

-Pitié, dites moi que vous ne m'avez pas contemplé dormir pendant plusieurs heures et que vous ne venez pas de penser au réveil de la Belle au bois dormant...

-Mes pensées étaient loin de cela mon ami. Vous n'avez rien d'une princesse : vous n'en avez clairement ni le tact, ni le romantisme.

Une moue boudeuse courba le coin de ses lèvres et Sherlock allait répliquer lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Docteur Watson ! Docteur Watson ! Sherlock n'est ni dans le salon, ni dans sa...

Maryweather écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle remarqua Holmes qui grogna et enfouit la tête sous son oreiller. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage et elle s'écria joyeusement :

-Félicitations ! Il était temps ! Au fait, puisque vous êtes occupés je vais vous laisser faire des choses de grand pendant que moi je vais au zoo avec Alan ! A ce soir !

-Pardon ?!

Holmes se redressa vivement et allait s'élancer hors du lit pour rattraper une Maryweahter déjà sauvée quand deux bras fermes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et le plaquèrent contre un torse puissant.

-Sherlock... Vous ne pensez quand même pas y aller comme ça ? Demanda John en frôlant l'intérieur souillé de ses cuisses.

-Je ne vous aurais jamais cru aussi pervers, John, remarqua le détective d'un ton badin en haussant un sourcils.

Le médecin sourit et embrassa doucement son compagnon qui se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Peu à peu, John l'entraîna à nouveau contre le lit, attisant avec habileté son désir. Il entendit la porte de leur chambre se refermer dans un chuintement discret et sourit en pensant qu'il devait bien cela à Maryweather.

Lorsque Holmes comprit la ruse de son amant près de deux heures plus tard, il jura ses grands dieux qu'il ne poserait jamais plus un seul de ses traîtres doigts sur lui, et se mit à imaginer des plans plus tordus les uns que les autres pour faire regretter à Alan d'avoir dragué sa fille... Une heure plus tard, Maryweather revenait la mine plus heureuse que jamais, et John attirait le détective dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

Fin ?

**Et voilà, la fin de prêt d'un an d'aventures depuis que j'ai commencé le brouillon du plot après avoir vu Sherlock Holmes 2 au ciné! Vivement le 3 d'ailleurs!**

**J'ai mis un point d'interrogation à "Fin", plus par clin d'oeil au film que par volonté de faire un chapitre bonus, mais bon... on verra. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivis cette fic! **

**Bisous et à bientôt!**


End file.
